


7 Deadly Sins

by LovelyBlue



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Dark Magic, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jimin is envy, Jungkook is Wrath, Kim Taehyung | V is a Tease, M/M, More tags will come, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, hoseok is gluttony, jin is pride, namjoon is greed, possible top jungkook, taehyung is lust, yoongi is sloth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 60,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBlue/pseuds/LovelyBlue
Summary: “You see all those lost souls out there?” Taehyung states lifting his hand motioning to the dancing crowd in front of them. “They all came here looking for something— be it love or pleasure. But every single one of them came for something”Taehyung attention returns to him, leaning closer slightly as he smirks at him, Jungkook feels his breath stutters in his throat. Their close proximity making him on edge. Taehyung dark orbs stare deeply into his.“So, what did you come here for Jungkook? Tell me your deepest and darkest desire and perhaps I may make them come true” Taehyung voice takes a deeper almost soulful sound, Jungkook feels a fog take over his senses as he blinks up at the older man dazedly.“You”『••✎••』The seven deadly sins, also known as the capital vices, the seven traits of man, or cardinal sins. Or the one fic about The Seven Deadly Sins, were Jungkook is the Sin of Wrath who has an unhealthy infatuation with Lust that may end up killing him. And the other Sin's are to powerless to stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves, (☉‿☉✿)  
I had this laying on my drafts for a while now, I really don't know where I'm going with it and it seems to be more smut than actual plot at this point but--- I don't know man. Enjoy!! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ 
> 
> **Serious warning**, english is not my first language so please be kind when you stumble into grammatical errors. I tried my best while making this for you all, hopefully the grammatical errors dont cloud you from the experience.  
So hopefully you guys enjoy the world I created,  
Thank you (◕ ˬ ◕✿)
> 
> **WARNING **  
**Story belongs to me and should not be translated/reposted anywhere without my written permission. Any used of this story without my written consent would result in your account, and unauthorized use of my writing to be reported **

The light cut through the early morning clouds giving it an almost sepia tone, casting the gravestones in a nostalgic hue. Down at the ground an early fog still lingered by the grey stones, casting a dim light promising a storm.

Unlike the bones that were mostly gone, the stones weathered slowly, their lettering showing the signs of passing time, the colors stolen away.

Among the gravestones stood two figures, one perch on top of a stone light as a feather while the other stood closer to a tomb.

“Do you feel it?” One of them spoke, breaking the still silence of the start of the day. The other raising from his position against the gate, attention peaked.

“Feel what?” He wondered perplexed, shifting as if he hasn't moved for a long time. Waiting for the other to explain yet the one perch on the tomb didn't elaborate. Instead his eyes settled on the moving fog, hair raising sensing something moving with the wind.

His wings stretch sensing the incoming threat. The air suddenly stilled the second figure coming to full attention— it had been broken.

“They’re coming” the first figure stated, eyes over the horizon as the first rays of sun peeked through the morning sky. “The seal was breached”

“The God’s wouldn't allow that” the second quickly dismiss fear coloring his features at the prospect of what that implied.

“Do you believe that would stop them?” The first answered just as fast, eyes flickering away from the horizon to stare at his companion evenly.

The horizon cracked again; the sun now closer to being up. The fog stubbornly refused to disperse as if its presence was a warning, a call— a notice. A bad omen. They were coming.

“Don't they hate each other?” The second dare whisper turning towards the gate, the seal still in place but one has been opened this one would soon follow.

The first slowly nodded affirming his words but he was hesitant. He slowly stood, eyes falling over the gate as well.

“Who knows— but if all 7 come together then—the apocalypse will soon fall upon us”

  


Little do they know how right they were to fear the forthcoming impending solstice because right outside the scope of humanity walked a lone figure. Sharply dress with a black silky suit, grey slick back hair, and clenched jaw.

The figure raised his hand, softly dusting off the lingering seal that he had just broken. The air still tingles with the electricity, the sky flickering lighter as if awakening from a long slumber. He probably knew of his approach.

The figures footsteps were silent over the dusty ashy ground, the mist making way as if announcing his presence to the owner of this land.

The forest was dark and foreboding, but there was peace in its sullen ambiance. The bare branches of the trees spiked into the sky, interlocking with its neighbor like giant arms linked together protecting their home — no sign of life to be found anywhere.

The trees were densely packed together, leaving just enough space to allow someone to maneuver through. It was dark, so dark that one could barely see where they were going but the figure did not need it as the sky crackled again and the moon gave light steadily illuminating the way towards _him_.

There were small sound of rustling bushes as the wind blew around, the figure passing his hands through the rough bark once the castle came into view.

The castle was more ancient than any bone lingering on the soil, the fort of stone, built on blood and bone, and if it could talk one would be begging for deafness. Though the figure could hear the whisper of the ages, the tales of lives lost and deaths of agony no-one should ever feel.

The castle walls rose from the darkness, out of the silent charcoal curtain that was the unbounded domain-- inside was none other than one of the deadly sins: Wrath.

Wrath the youngest sin, the scariest and hardest to convince but in a sense the easiest. The figure hesitates, maybe he should have started with Gluttony or perhaps Envy but looking around himself he realized he needed to convince him first.

Besides Pride had been adamant that he shall bring them all together if he wanted to meet, a task made sound to be impossible, but he knew that there was no such thing.

Making up his mind the figure pushed the ginormous door, hearing the creaking of its hinge. Stepping inside only to have the doors slam shut as soon as he let go. The figure once again hesitates, the insides were nothing like the outside unlike the castle it portrays itself to be.

Inside it had the resembles of a manor, red bricked and not nearly as old as visitors would assume. The stairs ahead were twisted in perfect spiral, a rich red carpet adorning its steps. The inner edge was painted antique cream. And overall it was hard to tell if Wrath was in a good mood or not.

It was quite eerie really; how little sound adorn these halls. Yet he kept walking fixing his suit jacket as his eyes settled on a figure sitting on the grand steps of the stairs.

The figure had black hair, wearing black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle. Underneath he wore a black V-necked shirt worn underneath a black trench-coat with grey lining going down his sleeves. Black boots with silver plates protecting his shins.

The boy had a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat, paired with black fingerless gloves that played with a dagger. Dark as night hair arched delicate on what he would call delicate features if it wasn't for the scar adoring high on his cheekbones. Large eyes, with a dark as coal hue. Both men locking gazes instantly.

The silver hair figure stopped right before the steps, staring up at the black hair figure who looked calm. His friendly demour probably a faux as he played with one of his famous red daggers. Skillfully swirling around his fingers in an absent-minded way. Wrath.

“Greed” Wrath was first to greet, raising an eyebrow when Greed only tilted his lips into a smile. Straightening by the bottom of the stairs.

“I was starting to wonder if the heavens had been wrong when the Seal was broken— what took you so long in seeking me out?” Wrath lips lifted in a half smile, Greed rolling his eyes as he placed his hands in front of his pants pockets.

“I broke the seal Jungkook—" Greed finally said not missing Jungkook’s straightening “Long time no see brother. Have you missed me this past millennium?”

Wrath youthful face brightens much like a cat playing with his food. Smile turning into a smirk as he throws his dagger up in the air as he stood, catching it when it ascended placing it behind his back.

Greed reminded himself that he needed to be careful with Wrath, the young boy was impulsive in nature exactly like the human world. The last to be created yet the first to set it off all long ago.

“Now, now Namjoon—" Jungkook voiced playfully “why would I miss a snake like you?”

Namjoon stilled himself as to not roll his eyes, regretting starting with Wrath— he should have started with Sloth.

“Is that what happened to your servants? You found them too— what's the word — insincere? Or were you just bored?” Namjoon edged half curious as to why Wrath had been alone in his domain. Each Sin had lower class demons or hellions serving them, each created with the idea of making the Sin happy. Yet the slumbering domain told a different story as if Wrath had muted it all.

Jungkook laughed, taking his question in stride. Calmly walking down the stairs which meant Wrath was in a good mood which was curious to say the least. Part of Greed wanted to see the cause, while the other wanted to use this before Wrath got tired of humoring him.

Wrath crooked his head to the side in faux curiosity surveying Namjoon from top to bottom as if sizing him up. Namjoon concluded Jungkook must be dreadfully bored if he was humoring him this way.

“Enough pleasantries Greed” Jungkook stood in front of him, crossing his arms.

“What brings you to my domain? Seal aside, last I checked we are all bound by existence never to seek each other out.” Jungkook wondered, eyes shining with curiosity. Namjoon searched his face, he may have already figured out his plan. Wrath was smart, incredibly smart, too smart for his own good. But Greed also knew that Jungkook never turned down a chance to create chaos.

“Pride called” Namjoon settled on saying which seemed to surprise Jungkook, the younger boy stepping back as if he had been slapped. Tensing, eyes going cold.

“Jin called?” Jungkook asked slowly “why?”

His voice was leveled and perhaps Namjoon could sense an undertone of nerve which was rightfully so. Wrath should be concerned that Pride called because Pride never calls. If he does, then it’s for nothing good. Greed felt like laughing, slightly amused by the Sin’s instant weariness.

“Sentimental attachment? Pride has a soft spot for that” Namjoon shrugged knowing that the answer wouldn't cut it for the younger man. Wrath eyes narrowed dangerously, eyes flashing red before they went back to their usual black.

“Is that the sole reason you broke the Seal? To be a messenger of Pride?” Jungkook sneer turning, already dismissing Greed. Namjoon knew he would lose him the moment Pride was brought up. Wrath wouldn't willingly be near Jin unless subjected to some kind of bargain in exchange. Not anymore. Greed clears his throat Jungkook turns, raising an eyebrow.

“But the Seal is broken now— don't you want to awaken from your slumber?” He asked but Wrath rolled his eyes turning to go again.

“Goodbye Namjoon” he dismissed raising his hand in a wave lazily walking down the hall. Greed gritted his teeth.

“I’ll be going to Lust next” Namjoon offered not moving a muscle, but he sees Jungkook stills at the mention of the older Sin. Freezing on the spot.

“No one knows his whereabouts— you had a better chance of knowing if you had gone to Envy.” Jungkook turns his head smiling at him “nice try thought”

Jungkook stalked away, Greed sighing pushing off the landing following the younger sin. Fixing his suit jacket.

“Envy knows— where Lust is but Lust wants nothing to do with the rest of us” Namjoon confessed feign sadness “— but Lust may change his mind if it’s you”

Jungkook's attention seemed peeked by his words, turning to face him as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Envy and I do not get along. Envy has always kept an eye on Lust for lack of better words but as long as Lust is on his radar his fine with his disappearance. But that information is his own” Jungkook confessed, Greed feels the urge to roll his eyes, but he kept his face impassive.

“What makes you think Lust will welcome one of us when he rejects Envy?”

“Because it's you” Namjoon insisted Jungkook raising an eyebrow in question.

“Lust had no contact with you ever since you came to be. You only saw each other briefly the last time all 7 of us were together. You are the only one he has not personally encountered. Wrath reputation exceeds you Jungkook — Lust is bound to be curious” Namjoon eyed Jungkook who looked thoughtful like he was considering his words. _Good_

“You’ve been curious about Lust but had no chance of meeting him— and I’m giving you that opportunity” Namjoon smiled, knowing he had him. It was no secret that Wrath had a slight interest in meeting the Older Sin.

Lust is one of the oldest sin, coming after Greed himself. Ranking 3. Lust was powerful and outspoken. He had half the Sins enchanted by the mare idea of him all except Pride and Greed himself— Lust charmed never truly hitting the mark with them. He was unsure if Lust was not powerful enough to have it work but then again it could be that neither older Sin cared enough to have his charms work.

Greed came prepared to offer Wrath just that— a chance to meet Lust.

“Envy won’t say a word so where would you get Lust whereabouts from?” He wondered and Namjoon knew he had him.

“From Envy himself— leave him to me” Namjoon bargain inspecting Jungkook who thin his lips, eyes a soft hue of red. He knew he was venturing into Wrath limits; the eyes clue enough. His resolve was wearing thin thought, it was a matter of knowing what won out inside the younger sin. Then the younger sigh shoulders drop, and Namjoon smiled.

“Your manipulating me while giving me something in exchange— I’m very displeased but I’m even more so that I’m taking you up on the offer Greed” Jungkook sigh, cracking his back as if to calm himself and Namjoon felt his smile stretch into a wider one.

“Don't be angry brother. Visiting Envy will turn out to be interesting— don't you think?” He offered, Jungkook rolled his eyes.

It was too easy.

  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  


Every Sin had a domain or a prison as some saw it. Every domain was different, fitting the image of the owner of the space. It carried the personality of the Sin inhabiting it. Some were lacking in life while others had too much.

Envy’s domain was the latter. It was a cloister fuck of everything anyone would ever want. From riches to mundane things like useless objects. Envy’s domain lived up to his nature and name. Extravagant, everything had to be his. Which is why Greed knew he had come to the right person when it came to information on Lust.

Namjoon stepped through the drift along with Jungkook, an opening in space between dimensions. Wrath pocketed his dagger, the same daggers he had used to open the drift. Their powers were a mystery to Greed but Jungkook was able to cut literally anything he wished to with those blades. Which made it easy for him to move through pocket dimensions or domains if he so wished to— but the Seal had prevented him from doing so.

Jungkook sneered at his surroundings, face constricting in distaste as he stepped forward. The drift closing behind them. Greed had been a bit irked himself that they had used this method of traveling. He wanted to use Jungkook's presence by his side to convince the other Sin’s before moving on to Envy. Namjoon had agreed to give something to Jungkook in exchange for his cooperation but he didn't specify when. But as much as Greed wanted to bend his promise, he knew doing so would only anger Wrath and— he really wanted to avoid that for now.

The manor ahead of them sprang from the soil like the very dirt insulted it, almost like such ornate sandstone were too pretty to touch the earth. The windows were oversized, mullioned and almost cathedral-like.

Both Sin’s walked up to the grand wooden doors, only stopping when they opened by themselves revealing the inside was much like the outside. The oak floors and the antique furniture were bathed in yellow candlelight that hung on its walls.

Jungkook made a sound of distaste, pushing forward. Namjoon remains stoic, not wanting to step into their rivalry. Careful with his words.

“Master will be this way” a meek voice suddenly spoke, surprising both Sin’s, one which reacted before the other could. Namjoon expertly moved aside just as Jungkook sharply turns toward the servant girl. The girl only had enough time to widen her eyes upon making eye contact before dropping to the floor. Namjoon tsk-ing turned to look at Jungkook who was frowning hard tensed and stilled.

“Was that really necessary Wrath?” He asked, turning towards the deceased girl. He kicked her arms to confirm if there was no life, the arm uselessly falling right back.

“Don't sneak up on me” Jungkook muttered, voice strain as if he was regretting his actions— but that couldn't be? Wrath does not feel remorse. Namjoon turned raising an eyebrow, inspecting Jungkook. The younger didn't look remorseful which was good in Greed’s honest opinion. In fact, he looked pissed.

Namjoon opened his mouth to say more, but they both turned upon hearing someone approach. This time the servant was louder, heels hitting the floor hard alerting them of his presence.

“Master Envy awaits you” he vowed. This servant was wearing next to nothing. Decorated with golden chains. Jungkook scowls deepen.

“Does he think his above us? Why is he sending runts?” Jungkook muttered distastefully, Namjoon simply turned following the servant.

“You _are_ below him” Greed couldn't help but remind him. Jungkook growled.

“Watch your words Greed” Jungkook warned, Namjoon felt a smile touch his lips. Yet as they approach Envy, he felt his features blanked.

Unlike the outside, far from Wrath’s palace the moment they approached Envy they found themselves in nothing else but what could only be described as a Cathedral lodge.

Right at the very end there was a chair carved out of fine oak, crested with elegant jewels— a throne. Behind the throne stood a wide cathedral windowpane artistically crafted into a rose. The wide window illuminating the room in a soft yet strong opaque light.

Sitting upon that throne was none other than Envy himself, the light from the window creating a flare right over his head. His blonde hair looked silver; he was wearing a dark expensive suit that anyone would dare envy hence his sin.

“Greed and Wrath together—- I thought I’ll never see the day” he drawled lips stretching into a big smile as he sat up. Looking like an eager kid.

“Envy, how have you been?” Namjoon greeted Envy raised his hand up to stifle a giggle, eyes fluttering in mild seduction. Waving him off.

“Namjoon please, call me Jimin. We are all friends here” Jimin said stilling, eyes falling on Jungkook tilting his head to the side. Smile taking a cruel edge as he leans back in his chair.

“Well most of us” he sneers, looking proud of himself. Jungkook gave a low warning sound hands clenched around his dagger on his belt, eyes narrowing. Jimin’s eyes sparkle in satisfaction.

Namjoon eyed the two taunting Sin’s wondering if it would be convenient to allow them both to carry out this feud. Perhaps if Jimin just taunts Jungkook, he will agree to do his part without reward. Possibly only out of spit for the older Sin. But there was also the possibility of it turning on Namjoon— and he couldn't have that.

“Jimin” Namjoon called gaining Envy’s attention who looked away from Jungkook raising an eyebrow.

“Pride called” Namjoon said and instantly Jimin whole demour changed. His smile dropped whole face blanking.

“Pride?” Jimin whispered looking a lot more shaken than Jungkook had “why?”

Namjoon felt the urge to smile feeling please at the other Sin’s obvious distress yet refrain from doing so. He didn't miss Jungkook side eyeing him.

“He wants to meet” Namjoon offered in explanation. The younger Sin standing to his side tensed at those words, eyes growing red. Jimin on the other hand looked mildly intrigued as he leans forward again.

“Wants us to meet? — has he gone senile? We can't. We are all bound never to meet” Jimin looked sure of his words. Namjoon allowed himself to smile at this, the younger ones are always so easy to manipulate. So naive. Maybe the ones that will become troublesome will be Lust and Sloth in the end.

“What is that but a rule Jimin. You yourself have said it before” Namjoon counter, Jimin now stood looking interested.

“How do you expect to have that done? The others won't willingly agree —" Jimin states but then his eyes move to a silent Jungkook “I’m surprise you manage to rope Wrath into these greedy plans of yours”

“Are you really as brainless and gullible as I assume you to be Jungkook?” Jimin taunted smile returning as Jungkook hands clenched, looking ready to slide his dagger through the older Sin’s throat.

“I did not agree to anything— let alone do something as moranic as met Jin” Jungkook stated looking back towards Namjoon who hummed not expecting anything else from the younger man.

“I was only promise something —" Jimin _ah’s_ loudly clapping interrupting Jungkook as he starts giggling.

“Your here for Lust!” Jimin cheers, looking smug “how adorable of you!”

Then Jungkook’s eyes go fully red, a dark red mist shooting out of him made out of spikes towards Jimin. The older Sin only blinked, and a green mist appeared before him creating a shield. Both forces clashing loudly creating a loud bam.

“Ah, ah Jungkook” Jimin chastise, raising his index finger moving it from side to side as if he was telling off a child.

“I take it you came to me because I know Lust whereabouts. Do you really want to put that information at risk?” Jimin reminds staring down at Jungkook who grit his teeth

“I mean—you even made a deal with Greed” Jimin looked sure he had won but Jungkook smiles crudely. Scoffing as he rolls his eyes.

“Don't flatter yourself Envy. I’ve only come to see it myself. Lust really did leave you” he spits venomously looking gleeful at Jimin eyes flashing with rage.

“Don't be dense Jungkook. Lust never left me because I never own Lust. One cannot own Lust. Lust owns you” Jimin settled in saying, looking like that mere fact displeased him greatly. It would seem that the Sin that was used of owning and having it all was outdone by someone— Namjoon felt like smiling. He knew all too well what Lust is capable of doing and he had known all along Envy was going to fail.

“The moment you learn that Jungkook, the sooner you’ll get over your little infatuation. Lust is very whimsical. He does what he wants— if you thought you created chaos then you really have never met the 3rd greatest Sin” Jimin stated, raising his hand and motioning for one of his servants. They watch as a box is placed over his open palmed.

Jimin brings it over in front of him, staring down at it with a thoughtful expression. He opens it and green smoke is released from inside of it along with purple. He looks down arching an eyebrow before closing it looking back towards the other waiting Sin’s.

“But it would seem you’re in luck Jungkookie—"

“Don't call me that” Jungkook warns but Jimin continues as if he hasn't spoken.

“— Lust hasn't blocked me out yet. So, I can probably tell you his exact whereabout” Jimin smiles, looking slightly proud of himself. But Namjoon could see the slight nerves at having the box in his hands. He feared him.

“What do you want?” Jungkook asked gritting his teeth, missing Jimin slight nervousness. Jimin thought recovers fast laughing.

“From you? Nothing” Jimin dismissed waving one of his hands “you have nothing I want Jungkook. Your sad lonely miserable life is nothing to be envious off”

But then Jimin’s eyes settled on Namjoon who had allowed them to carry on uninterrupted. The silence of Greed was slightly alarming and suspicious.

“What I truly want is to know what his angle is” Jimin stares down at Greed, walking down the steps to stop in front of the 2nd greatest Sin.

“Greed you don't just do what Pride craves. You’re not that type of Sin” Jimin inspects him “No, Greed is the type to always have something to gain in anything he does. You’re even going to bring Lust into this— so what are you planning?” Jimin eyes narrow

Namjoon in turn let his blank expression break, a slow taunting smile appearing on his lips. _Ah_

He has not expected this out of Envy. Jungkook most likely already knew if his lack of reaction was anything to go by— he only agreed to come this far because he got something out of it. Jimin thought nothing but Namjoon could change that.

“It's quite simple. I want all 7 of us together” he confessed shrugging, Jimin’s eyes narrowing even more.

“Pride got sentimental. My job is bringing you all to him” Namjoon explained, eyes flickering between the two boys. Jungkook's eyes were on him but his face was impassive while Jimin looked intrigued and suspicious.

“You both are part of the chaotic set of Sin’s. You live for chaos but not the other two — without counting wild Lust his in a level of his own” Namjoon looked away fixing his suit jacket “Sloth won’t exit his domain and Gluttony is a special case”

Namjoon eyes returned to Jimin to see his suspicions had lessen, he smiled. Jimin perked up at the mention of Sloth.

“Listen Jimin I won't run around the bush with you. Sloth is fading lately; he needs this reunion more than anyone.” Namjoon finished side eyeing Jungkook in case he were to stop him but he younger sin only blinked uninterested at him. Namjoon felt relieved that he wasn't stopping him— he knew Jungkook was on board with the plan.

“Sloth doesn't fade '' Jimin brings his attention back towards him, Namjoon sees Envy’s face has constricted in worry which is funny really. Neither Envy nor Sloth ever spoke to each other but somehow Envy had always slightly worried over the older Sin.

“That may be, but he might have lost powers in the past millennia when we were apart. The only way to know is to visit him yourself— who knows Jimin maybe you can actually speak to him this time” Namjoon gave him a loopy smile tilting his head mockingjay. Jimin bristles at his words rolling his eyes and setting his lips in a thin line.

“How do you expect to do that? Sloth blocks anyone from entering his domain— he is not big on visitors” Jimin looked displeased at this almost like he had tried.

“Trust me I’ve tried to enter it before— only out of curiosity—" he stammers quickly turning to both of them. Jungkook snorts rolling his eyes sounding glad that Jimin had failed, while Namjoon turned to Wrath because the younger Sin was no better than Envy since he was here to get information on Lust. He was no one to judge.

“With Jungkook’s blade we can enter Sloth’s domain” Namjoon easily offers without taking his eyes off Jungkook. Wrath amused expression instantly fell, eyes hardened as he stiffens sharply turning to glare at Namjoon. While Jimin whole expression brightens, eyes shining.

“No” Jungkook states, face hard glaring at Namjoon pointily before turning to go. It would seem their time with Wrath humoring them was up.

“I don't plan on bargaining with you a second time Greed— this was not part of our deal” Jungkook states with finality, dark gaze fixated on Namjoon “what you offered is not worth this. Don't come looking for me again”

With that said he stalked away, Jimin looking between a stoic Namjoon and the retreating back of Jungkook looking slightly panicked. Namjoon only claps his hands behind his back, slightly amused. Turning to look at Jimin who looked even more distressed the further Jungkook walked away.

“Stop him!” Jimin hiss whisper turning to Namjoon who shrugs.

“There’s no stopping Wrath once he makes up his mind” Namjoon dismissed looking at Jimin pointily who curses turning towards Jungkook.

“But what about an exchange bargain with me!?” Jimin shouts making Jungkook halt on his tracks. Namjoon smiles.

“You came here to find out about Lust, right?” Jimin quickly continued before he lost Jungkook’s attention “I may not be able to control his actions and Namjoon probably only offered you information, but I can offer you more than that”

Jungkook slowly turned to look at Jimin who perked up at this. Smile widening as he shows the box still claps in his hands.

“When Lust was last here, he left a piece of himself. A linked to him— so with this item I can bring you to him, but I cannot guarantee his reaction to you to be pleasant Jungkook” Jimin offered showing the box, Jungkook looked intrigued.

“Why wouldn't he welcome my presence? We never actually met” Jungkook stated looking mildly offended. Jimin rolled his eyes.

“Your reputation precedes you Wrath. But Lust emotions are far from my understanding. His stay here was short” Jimin explained looking down the box as if he was remembering something, his face looking stricken and slightly at peace.

“His one of the big three. He really does not like Sin’s like us Jungkook” Jimin pointed at himself and Jungkook looking like that idea pained him. Namjoon raised an eyebrow. Lust didn't like the Chaotic Sin’s? Impossible. Namjoon would say he quite enjoys them

There was a beat of silence where Namjoon considered pushing things along. Impatience getting the best of him. Yet Jimin tried one last time to convince that stoic Wrath standing on the same place as before.

“So how about its Wrath?” Jimin prompted eyeing Jungkook mannerism who looked more like a statue than anything living. It was unclear as to what he was thinking.

“The bargain will be with me not Greed. You open a portal to Sloth, and I give you the key that will bring you to Lust. We both get what we want” Jimin offered smiling placably. Jungkook's face remained blanked and unconvinced. Namjoon suddenly for a fearsome second feared that he miscalculated Wrath's desire to meet Lust. Maybe he really didn't want to meet Lust maybe he just wanted information on the older sins. Maybe Jimin’s warnings had sunk in and made him see reason. Perhaps he changed his mind about meeting Lust due to Jimin.

“Fine” Jungkook finally said putting to rest Namjoon’s worries. Jimin deflated letting out a sigh in relief

“But no more exchanges—" Jungkook walks back eyes falling on Namjoon

“This was not what we agreed upon Greed. I don't like to be played with. So, if you pull another stun like this you will have my Wrath to deal with. Do you understand?” Jungkook warned, Namjoon nodded even though he felt like rolling his eyes. A crooked smile falling on his lips in answer, Jungkook eyes narrowed.

“Alright” Jimin interrupted sounding relief and a bit unsure staring at Jungkook whose attention returned to him.

“How would you want the exchange to take place?” Jimin offered showing that he truly meant to follow through with his end of the bargain and was willing to do so on Jungkook’s terms— but Namjoon couldn't have that.

“How about a mutual rift?” Namjoon pepped in before Jungkook could even open his mouth both turning to stare at him.

“Wrath opens a door into Sloth domain and Envy hands over the thing that will bring Wrath to Lust. Both at the same time, so there won't be any tricks” Namjoon offered logically but both instantly felt weary at Namjoon words. The King of tricks and crossovers was saying no tricks? Something was not right.

Envy and Wrath both turn to one another and anyone with eyes could see the hesitation in their movement. They both knew it was the logical way to go about it neither of them wanted to go meet the promised Sin’s location.

Jimin knew that if Lust found out he was the one to give Wrath his whereabouts, let alone Greed as well, he will be livid. Lust will personally hunt him down and punish him until he will be unable to remember who he was anymore. Jimin unintentionally shudder having already experienced Lust punishments once— he can't say they were unpleasant, but he really doesn’t think he can survive it again.

Jungkook on the other hand did not dare enter Sloth domain along with unwelcome visitors for Sloth. He was one of the few that was in neutral grounds with Jungkook. He neither fears nor grows hostile to Jungkook. Never too friendly yet never turn him away. Jungkook could even say he was one of the few he trusted. Bringing Envy and Greed through a back entrance without his approval it was like breaking their fragile bond over the millennials. It was better that both entered without him because if it came to it. Wrath could lie and state he had nothing to do with it.

“Ok” both said at the same time surprising one another. While Greed clap his hands together looking pleased.

“Perfect! Then let's get this moving”

  


\- - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ - -

  


Jungkook gripped his dagger, closing his eyes and in one swift fluid movement cut the air. Instantly he could hear the rip, snap and break of space as his dagger tore the dimension apart. Jungkook flutters his eyes open when he feels a soft warm air hit his face. He pockets his dagger when he sees Sloth domain.

“On second thought Jungkook— are you willing to enter into a bargaining exchange for the dagger?” Jimin cuts in from behind him reminding him that he wasn't alone. Jungkook turned, sneering at the idea alone.

“There’s nothing you can willingly offer that would value the same” Jungkook stated, Jimin looked away from the daggers to his face shrugging.

“I’m the fourth Sin Jungkook, there’s a lot I can offer you” he mused opening his box “but your right one exchange at the time”

They all stare at Jimin who takes from the box what looked like a dangling silver chain earring. Green smoke dancing around the earring as if protecting it. There was a purple stone at the end of one of the chains— and instantly Jungkook knew this shouldn't be in Jimin’s possession.

“A silver earring?” Jungkook asked incredulously despite his knowledge as to what that was, Jimin eyes instantly snapped towards him scowling.

“As I already said Jungkook, Lust left this behind—" Jungkook stared at the earring, something like that would never be left behind. Envy must have taken it.

“It’s one of Lust charms. It's a link to the chain he always wears around his neck. With this you can easily find him” Jimin brings it up to eye level inspecting it, Jungkook noted that Jimin knew how dangerous the thing he had in his hand was.

“He has more than one therefore I’m sure he hasn't noticed this one gone missing. Yet the moment he finds out it will shatter into pieces and any link you had to him will disappear” Jimin offers the earring delicately. Jungkook taking it gingelly, staring at it curiously. He has never heard of a Sin carrying more than one set of charms.

All 7 sins had charms, that level their power per heaven's command. Each of them created it to help them manage and used it in a more controlled manner. Jungkook and Jimin had a set of hoop earrings. Jungkook’s set was smaller than Jimin’s, while Namjoon had a bracelet around his wrist. All of them had at least one or a pair yet Jungkook knew that to have more than one you needed to be powerful enough to create them and withstand it. Having your powers on display and on your body like that made one vulnerable yet incredibly powerful. Lust was confident in his powers.

“Jungkook” Jimin calls drawing Jungkook away from his thoughts. Eyes flicker over to him to see him biting his lip hard. Looking hesitant and concerned.

“Please don't let him realize that you found him through the earring. I had to go through a lot to make it so he doesn't notice its disappearance. Lust really doesn't take kindly to being watched or control” Jimin locks the box back up, handing it over to a skittish servant who runs away. Jungkook felt like laughing— Jimin had contradicted himself. Of course Lust would notice if one of his charms went missing, he must have cloaked it with his own power.

Jungkook nodded, understanding why Jimin was so skittish about handing this over to Jungkook. He clips it over his earlobe right next to his very own instantly he feels an odd sense of fogginess take over his senses. The rush of power clashing with his very own had his vision cloud. Fuck Lust was truly powerful.

Jimin eyes him unsurely, taking in his reaction at the earring. Jimin swallowed eyes on the purple stone.

“Seriously Jungkook, I know you like to play with fire, but I really would avoid letting him know how you found him. He will kill you and me if he finds out I had anything to do with it. Lust is incredibly frightening when angry— his not part of the big three for nothing” Jimin stressed, Jungkook rolling his eyes at Jimin continuance warnings. He knew Lust was powerful.

“I got it Envy, relax” Jungkook thumb falls over one of his hoops and instantly Lust earrings banish from view. Jimin eyes slightly widened in surprise. “He won't ever see it on me”

“How did you—" Jimin starts but Namjoon places his hand over his shoulder looking slightly annoyed that this was taking so long.

“You worry too much Envy. Wrath has it handled. He knows what he's getting into and he’s a smart boy— right Wrath?” Namjoon smiles sharply, challenging and Jungkook grit his teeth. The fucking snake always got on his nerves, but he nodded despite his growing irritation. Namjoon looked pleased, Jimin shoulders drops in a silent sigh.

“Alright let's get moving, the moment Jungkook leaves the drift will close” Namjoon instructs moving towards the drift Jimin following behind not before giving one last warning look at Jungkook who rolled his eyes.

“Jimin-ah, how do you make the charm work?” Jungkook asked now realizing that Jimin had only given him warnings but never any instructions on how to use it. Jimin stopped turning to look at him as if he was daft.

“Think of him Jungkook. It's a part of him so it will bring you to him no matter the dimension or domain” Jimin stated like it was the easiest thing to know before turning and entering the drift. Namjoon eyes Jungkook who raises an eyebrow Greed fixing his suit in thought as he surveys him.

“Don't succumb to Lust tricks Wrath” Namjoon warns lowly “And I will change clothes if I were you. Lust is not in any domain you have visited as of late” then he enters the drift before Jungkook could even say a word.

When Greed had advised him to change clothing, he hadn't truly understood what he meant until he stepped through the portal that Jimin created.

Jungkook instantly knew where he had landed upon laying foot on concrete, a crack sidewalk. — he had entered the mortal world— Lust was in the human world.

Jungkook felt like laughing, of course Lust was in the human world. Not even the heavenly seal can keep Lust out of his hunting grounds. He was slightly pissed at himself for not figuring this out on his own.

The city he had dropped in, had tall buildings in an exact grid pattern. Ubiquitous skyscrapers were smudged by the smog-filled sky, no sunlight, no birds. Cars raced between red traffic lights, stubbornly flickering in the grey.

Trumpets blare in the distance and crowds yelled enthusiastically. The marble buildings tower over the hordes of people. Musicians play guitars and sang, creating a majestic, albeit merry atmosphere. From upper windows came the boom of subculture music. The city was moving; from cars, to people, to busses and trains. The street so busy that if he wanted to move, he must weave between the people.

Yet Jungkook just stood there invisible to the human eye. Hood over his head, his eyes flickering over the buildings. It had been centuries since he had walked these lands. Among the humans, last time he had he had created a war that had caused him his freedom.

Jungkook stills upon feeling eyes on him, he quickly turns black eyes finding the source as quick as a flash. Right over one of the buildings perch on the very edge stood a heavenly guard. Staring straight at him narrowed eyes.

Jungkook found his lips stretching into a smile. Even while invisible he was still visible to the heavens. He was still the immoral Wrath who was not allowed into the Mortal world yet. The heavenly guard wings expanded as the angel realized who was staring at. His white wide wings flapping as they got ready to descend.

Jungkook smirk, turning on the spot finding a dark alley right between two buildings— perfect. Jungkook eyes flashed red as black smoke materialized around him as he heard wings flapping in the air behind him just as he blended with the shadows disappearing from sight.

The heavenly warrior angel landed neatly in the narrow alley frowning at his surroundings. The alleyway was straight like a drinking straw and almost as narrow. The sounds of the roads on either side ricocheted from one side to the other and light from the unguarded apartment windows reflected from the dark brick walls.

“What the—" the angel muttered confused. Turning to all sides, he had been sure he had seen Wrath enter this way. There was no way he had lost him just like that. Or has he lost his mind?

“Have I gone insane? There was no way that had been Wrath— right?” The angel questioned surveying the dark corners of the alley with a careful eye. When he came out empty handed, he shook his head, flapping his wings before taking off back to his perch over the city.

Failing to notice that within the shadows right to his side. Was none other than Wrath, red fiery eyes shining in the darkness as the shadows hug his body in a warm embrace welcoming back their master.

  


——— ☆ • ♧ • ♠ • ♧ • ☆ ———

  


“Is this really Sloth domain?” Jimin wondered out loud, mouth agape as Greed stood beside him giving the younger Sin time to take in Sloth subspace.

Namjoon in a sense could understand Envy’s astonishment. The difference between their domains was drastic. Jimin’s domain was grand and extravagant, Jungkook’s had been dark and moody. In contrast to them Sloth’s domain was just—- a forest. Simple. Poorer.

In this forest unlike Jungkook’s the sky vanished almost completely, only a few fragments of blue remain— like scattered pieces of impossible jigsaw puzzles. The sun was completely out unlike either of the two domains previously visited. Jungkook’s had been nighttime, the moonlight the only source of light. Jimin’s had been dusk, a soft opaque light falling over the land.

The air inside the domain was rich with fragrance of leaves and loam, damp. The soil was wet, slowly releasing its heavy fog as if it had rained. The only movement was the occasional bird, starting in a tree or a squirrel dashing in between trunks. On the distance one could hear running water almost creating a hypnotic quality of music.

Yet right in the middle of it laid a small brick house. The bricks laid one at a time. The house was made of love and that sicken Namjoon to his very core.

“It is” he sneers in distaste stepping forward not minding where he went, ignoring the cracks beneath his soles. Jimin was hesitant in following Namjoon's thought. Unsurely looking down at the flowers that Namjoon had merciless stepped over without a care in the world.

Then the door slam open making both halt, Jimin head snapping quickly up. Eyes landing on a small grumpy looking man that made his breath get stuck on his lungs.

“Jungkook how many times have I told you to watch where you step you insufferable little—" the voice of the grumpy man was a lot rougher than Jimin expected. He watches as he suddenly trails off freezing in front of his home. Eyes falling over the unwelcome guest.

Jimin took the time to expect him during his stunned silence, Sloth had green hair. A black hat adoring his beautiful short hair, two sets of hoop earrings adoring his earlobes much like Jungkook's but without any studs. He was wearing a white oversized sweater with black jeans— and he looked remarkably human. His complexion was white and soft, yet suddenly a sharp hard expression fell over his features.

“Yoongi—" Namjoon starts to voice carefully, startling Jimin who turns to see Namjoon raising his hand in a placating manner. Sloth— Yoongi fists clenched as his eyes narrowed, lips setting in a thin line.

“Get out” he orders voice firmer and a lot tougher now than before. Jimin gasp as the mint hair changes color before his very eyes to a dark almost midnight black. Looking a lot more intimidating than minutes before, even for his short stature. Jimin senses Greed spike of irritation before he could even say a word.

“Is that anyway to speak to—" Namjoon begins but Yoongi cuts him off looking venomously.

“I could care less what kind of bullshit is about to spilled out of your mouth” Yoongi spits venomously “get the fuck out of my domain before I make you Greed”

Namjoon raises his hand irritably to fix his tie a mannerism Jimin knew meant he was trying to stop himself from doing something that will butcher what he has been working on.

“But I brought someone that wanted to meet you Yoongi” Namjoon soothingly said shifting and pointing at Jimin who had unknowingly hidden behind Namjoon. Trying to hide from the glaring eyes of the intimidating man in front of him. Which is hilarious because he had stood in front of Wrath not so long ago. Jungkook’s mere presence was a lot more dangerous than Sloth yet Jungkook was as harmless as a child to Jimin but this man— this man anger was a whole new level to Jimin even rivaling Lust and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Jimin found himself squeaking when Yoongi eyes settled on him. Namjoon didn't miss how Yoongi hesitated, his anger lessening as his eyes slightly widened in wonder once his eyes landed on Jimin, yet he composed himself before the cause of it could notice it himself.

“Get.the.fuck.out” Yoongi gritted out just as Greed feels it. The pressure, the change of temperature, the cold sinking through his bones. It wasn't unknown to him, so he barely reacted when his knees hit the damp ground. It wasn't the first time he was at the end of Yoongi’s powers for entering the domain uninvited. Yet it was still as painful as the first time he felt it.

But for Jimin— this was the first time he stepped foot into the domain. The first time he had been in Yoongi presence without having millions of faces between them. Without being chain by the heavens as Pride stood in front of them. So, it was the first time he felt something as painful as the sickening cold now sweeping through his very being and bones. So, he let out a cry as he fell to his knees. His powers reacting in self-defense as green smoke escapes his palms and shoots at Yoongi who only waves his hand to the side lazily and the smoke disintegrates.

Jimin lets out another painful cry as he feels his energy being drained from within him— he has only felt like this once and he vow never to do so again. To never cross Lust ever again. Jimin looks up towards a stone face Yoongi feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry— we should have requested permission before entering your domain— please stop—" Jimin found himself begging for the first time in life. Feeling so low and disgusted with himself for doing so but unable to think above the cold filtering his senses.

Namjoon sees this and sets his lips in a thin line in distaste for the weakness Jimin was portraying. He had always known Envy was weak in nature but to see him fall to his knees and beg to Sloth— someone beneath him in rank was just pitiful. Yet this worked in Namjoon's favor. He looked toward Yoongi to see he was now hesitating. Doubt reflecting within his eyes.

You see Sloth was at the bottom of the Sin’s not due to his weakness no. Yoongi was strong in fact he grew stronger in the past millennium as the humans grew lazier in nature. No Yoongi’s downfall was that he was too soft hearted, unlike the high-ranking Sins like the big three. Namjoon smiled when Yoongi proved how weak he was by lessening his assault on them until they grew to a stop.

Namjoon rose, cracking his back and neck shaking himself as he fixes his suit jacket. Dusting the dirt off his clothes in mild distaste feeling warmth fall over his limbs again as the sun rays shone harder as if Yoongi was making a point to fix his mistake.

Namjoon turned to a dazed Jimin who had not gotten up, the poor weak Sin kept staring at his hands as if he was unsure as to what had happened. Quite surprised at himself for going as far as begging.

Namjoon felt a heavy gaze on him and upon turning he locks gazes with Yoongi, expression hard and Namjoon best guess was that he had realized why Greed had brought Jimin along. Namjoon smiled because yes, he had used Sloth weak soft hearted heart against him.

“Now, that unpleasant situation is over” Namjoon dusted his shoulder from imaginary lint, hating the atmosphere he was forced to stand on. Slowly smiling at Yoongi when he returned his attention at the scowling Sin.

“Pride called”

  


┈┈┈┈․° ☣︎ °․┈┈┈┈

  


If Jungkook was honest when Jimin had told him to simply think about Lust and the earring would lead Jungkook to him, not once had he thought that he would be brought to a nightclub. But at this point Jungkook should really stop being surprised by the Sin known as Lust.

Jungkook took a deep breath, passing his hand through his new clothing. Right after he was spotted by the heavenly guard, he had decided to change so he could blend in.

In the end he had ended with a black long sleeve V-neck shirt and black tight pants with combat boots. Much like his own clothing but it blended more among the humans than his usual trench coat.

Jungkook made his way inside, side stepping humans as he brought his hands up to his earring. Instantly becoming visible to those around him. He was going for inconspicuous; it would draw too much attention if only Lust could see him while others couldn't. The last thing he wanted was to give himself way before he could spot Lust.

Because the idea was simple, he will find Lust. Watch him, analyze him and figure out the best way to approach him without getting on his bad side or drawing attention to the fact that he was Wrath.

Jungkook easily moved towards the bar ignoring the interested eyes following him. He didn't care much for them, but he was careful to avoid any skin contact with any mortal— he didn't want to fill them with rage and then give himself away.

Jungkook leaned against the bar, eyeing the rows of bottles of liquor on the shelf with a slight sneer. He wasn't much for drinking, but he had a part to play so he went and ordered the least unappealing selection on the menu.

Jungkook watches as the bartender places the cup in front of him giving him a wink before moving away. Jungkook sighs, turning towards the dance floor.

The inside of the club was like watching people dancing on the Northern Lights; beneath the dry-ice smoke swirled an array of blues, acid greens, hot pinks and gold. The music played over the dance floor as if it had fused with the bodies.

It was a prime place for Lust to be. The air smelled like sex and the vibe was almost electric. Jungkook could feel the bass deep in his bloodstream and if he closed his eyes, he could feel himself slowly become part of the environment. But he had a goal in mind, so he scanned the club one more time before bringing the cup to his lips. Allowing the bitter liquid to run down his throat.

“You know there’s other drinks on the menu you might enjoy more” a silky deep voice suddenly said right on his ear making Jungkook jump a foot in the air choking on the liquid he had been in the middle of swallowing. Jungkook turned his blazing eyes, annoyed at the human who had dared to sneak up on him when he feels all air leaves his lungs upon settling his eyes on none other than Lust himself.

Jungkook had assumed Lust was good looking but nothing would prepare him for the man sitting right next to him right now.

Up close like this Jungkook could clearly see his prominent and strong square jaw. Lust lips were plum, but the top lip was fuller. Along with a rounded cupid’s bow as his lips naturally faced downwards. His hair was long and messy, midnight black passing his ears that should not work but somehow it did on him. His neck was thick, so thick that Jungkook had to look away from the area before he hyper fixated on it. Jungkook’s eyes shamelessly traveled down only to realize that Lust was slender and long.

Yet even with everything that was Lust, and his overall surreal beauty rivaling even the heavens most beautiful angel, what gained Jungkook’s attention and had officially become his favorite part of him was his eyes.

Lust eyes could only be described as nothing else but intense. They're dark brown orbs that stare so intensely that Jungkook could almost feel himself drown in them the longer they kept eye contact. His eyes cut like knives and at the same time, eyes that almost seemed to look through Jungkook’s soul—if he had any. Leaving him feeling exposed like never before.

He was wearing a bright silver silk shirt that fell delicacy over his shoulders. Along with black sinful pants that made Jungkook’s mouth dry up. His shirt was undone in a way that wasn't too revealing yet just enough to showcase his mouth watering collarbones. And right there laid the necklace with the purple pendant that linked Jungkook’s earring to him. The stone glowing faintly in a soft pulse that reminded Jungkook that standing before him was indeed one of the 7 deadly sins— Lust.

“You ok there?” His deep voice suddenly broke through Jungkook’s daze who realized he had simply been staring. He had probably been too obvious in the fact that he was checking him out if the amused little tilt in Lust lips was anything to go by.

“I’m sorry what?” Jungkook stupidly said having forgotten the original topic of conversation, Lust smile widening as his eyes crinkle in amusement.

“I asked if you wanted another drink— this time one that you actually enjoy. You seem like the type that likes sweet things” Lust asked again patiently staring at Jungkook with bright intense eyes that sparkle under the club’s light.

“Sure— I mean you don't have to. I’m fine with what I have” Jungkook said trying to hide the fact that his hands had clenched over the cup in an unnatural way. Lust crooked his head to the side exposing more of his thick neck, Jungkook felt himself stop breathing at the way Lust slowly took him in.

“No offense lovely, but you don’t look like you like it that much” Lust stated sure of himself turning towards the bartender that was lingering close by. Eyes on Lust as if he was enchanted by his beauty just like Jungkook was.

“How about this” Lust said turning back towards Jungkook eyes sparkling amusedly, the younger swallowed thickly “I buy you a drink that I’m sure you’ll like more than that sad excuse you’ve pick and if you don’t like it you can simply tell me to fuck off and I’ll leave you alone”

Yet before Jungkook could give him an answer the bartender was dropping an orange and yellowish cocktail in front of them. Eyes fixed on Lust who smiled sweetly at him.

“Gin and Sin” the bartender states proudly handing Lust a cup of dark wine at the same time. Lust long fingers looking carelessly delicately wrap around the cup.

“You sure your friend can take it Tae?” The bartender jokes, eyes crinkling as Jungkook bristles annoyed. Lust hums thought eyes settling on Jungkook shifting the cocktail towards the younger boy.

“I’m sure—“ Lust trails off smile charming and expectant, eyes locking. Jungkook understood right away yet before he could come up with a fake name he found himself saying—

“Jungkook” Jungkook muttered yet instantly he found his eyes widening. Realizing he had just said his real name. Lust smiled at him satisfied showing all his teeth, turning to the bartender.

“I’m sure Jungkook here would appreciate the sweet sinful taste” Lust finished his sentence already dismissing the bartender who smirk sleazily before winking turning to attempt to someone else but Jungkook hasn't paid any attention to any of that. Did he really just say his real name to Lust of all people?

Real names to the Sins were sacred but aside from that Jungkook had intended to keep his identity a secret for now. Wanting to watch Lust a bit more before he reveals who he truly was. The older sin did not look like he recognized Jungkook thought.

“So Jungkook” Lust calls for his attention again, Jungkook blinking at him to see him leaning towards him on the bar. Eyes fixed on him darkly as he twirled his cup around.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” He asked casually bringing his glass to his lips while Jungkook tensed. Sharply looking away from his searching eyes towards the offered drink in front of him. Jungkook placed the other drink on the bar and brought the new one to his lips in hopes of buying time.

He took a tentative sip and then his eyes widened when rich mixture of sweet and tart fruits suddenly invaded his taste buds.

“Good uh” Lust commented as he leans his head sideways on his shoulder staring at Jungkook between half lid eyes. Looking exposed and without any care. Jungkook meeting his gaze as he takes another sip nodding.

“How did you find this?” Jungkook asked genuinely curious. He wonders of Envy knew of this drink if not he can already imagine him seething at the idea of it not being his.

“I frequent this place a lot, it’s their house specialty” Lust shrug never once taking his eyes off Jungkook who was starting to feel hot under his intense gaze.

“Don't think I didn't notice your avoidance of the question Jungkookie” Lust reminded smiling at him raising an eyebrow looking entertain.

“You’re not a new face around these parts, are you?” He insisted, Jungkook frowned at him. If it had been anyone else calling him that he would have already tried to blaze them like he had with Jimin but as the nickname came out of those cherry lips with that deep voice of his and Jungkook suddenly found himself unable to mind it.

“I am new. I’ve never been here before” Jungkook stated honestly Lust lifting an eyebrow as if he didn't believe him.

“What about you Tae? That is your name isn't it" Jungkook trail off wanting to see if Lust would fall for his tricks and share his name. He highly doubted Lust —one of the big three— was as dumb as Jungkook to confess his actual name.

“Taehyung” Lust simply said smiling brightly at him and Jungkook almost choked on the sip he was taking of the drink again. Jungkook sharply turned to look at Taehyung to see him staring at him curiously and amusingly. That was his real name.

“I take it by that reaction that we know each other?” Taehyung looked beyond amused now, as Jungkook slightly cursed refusing to meet his piercing eyes as he turned towards the dance floor.

Jungkook briefly considered telling Taehyung who he was, that standing before him was none other than Wrath himself and that he knew who Taehyung was. But then Jimin’s warning came to mind, and he started doubting himself. It wasn't that he was planning on obeying Envy, hell no. But one look at Taehyung friendly demour and he decided to bite his tongue.

If Taehyung where to find out he was Wrath, Jungkook was sure that Lust would no longer look as friendly and welcoming as he currently was. It was no secret among the other six that Taehyung instantly changed the moment any of the other Sins were brought up. Jungkook has never met him in person yet he knew this for a fact.

Taehyung was part of the big three. Jimin had been very adampt in stressing how fearsome he was when crossed. And Jungkook was Wrath. The last of Sins only above Yoongi because Sloth was too lazy to do much of anything.

Wrath was next to nothing compared to the powerful being that was Lust. Yet anyone that stumble into Wrath or had Wrath visit their domain instantly assumed Jungkook was looking for trouble or a fight. Not once did they consider that Jungkook nature was something he couldn't control. He didn't always want to inflict hate or rage on people. It just happened. Yet the moment they see him they all turn hostile towards him and the idea of Taehyung doing the same made something unpleasant fall inside Jungkook’s stomach.

“You could say in a sense we had known each other for a while” Jungkook confessed silently half wishing it had been too low for Taehyung to hear but the older man throws his head back in a laugh turning to stare at him incredulously.

“So very cryptic Jungkook. That wasn't really much of an answer” Taehyung said shaking his head turning to look at the same place Jungkook was aimlessly staring in hopes of ignoring his penetrating gaze.

“So, what did you come looking for?” Taehyung asked, Jungkook turned hesitantly to look at him yet Taehyung’s eyes were on the dance floor. Jungkook swallowed slightly regretting his rash decision to bargain with Envy— he wasn't prepared for this. Lust was a lot more than he anticipated.

He briefly wondered if Yoongi had already kicked the others out of his domain or had attempted to disintegrate them. He wondered if Yoongi would forgive him for giving them an entrance. All for a simple reckless desire. Jungkook frowns.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked after a beat of silence, Taehyung head lull to the side as he leans against his shoulders lazily. Lips lifting in a half smile eyes flickering toward his.

“You see all those lost souls out there?” Taehyung states lifting his hand motioning to the dancing crowd in front of them. “They all came here looking for something— be it love or pleasure. But every single one of them came for something”

Taehyung's attention returns to him, leaning closer slightly as he smirks at him, Jungkook feels his breath stutters in his throat. Their close proximity makes him on edge. Taehyung dark orbs stare deeply into his.

“So, what did you come here for Jungkook? Tell me your deepest and darkest desire and perhaps I may make them come true” Taehyung's voice takes a deeper almost soulful sound, Jungkook feels a fog take over his senses as he blinks up at the older man dazedly.

“You”

  


——— ☆ • ♧ • ♠ • ♧ • ☆ ———

  


“You alright kid?” Yoongi asked a he places a cup of some strange liquid in front of Envy who looked at it displeased than up at the distasteful face of the man that had made him kneel. Jimin lips thin eye’s narrowing. He was the fourth of the Deadly Sins damn all!

“Don't call me kid, I’m older than you” Jimin sneers dusting his shirt off imaginary dust. After Namjoon little announcement Yoongi had invited them inside his home. The inside was warm and comforting— and Jimin hated it on principle alone. Yoongi snorts sitting down on a lovechair staring at Jimin indifferently.

“No, you’re not” Yoongi mumbles before turning to Namjoon who refuses to sit down, in fact he lingers on the side of the lodge staring quietly in distaste at his surroundings. Jimin gasps at his words turning sharply towards Namjoon who senses their eyes on him. Turning to stare at them blankly.

“Is that true Greed?” Jimin demanded indignant, Namjoon raises an eyebrow.

“Sloth is older than you, yes” he affirms bored and monotone. Attention returning to Yoongi.

“You heard what I said before Yoongi” Namjoon insisted glaring at Yoongi who leans back on his chair looking slightly annoyed.

“Yes, yet I don't see your point” Yoongi dismissed looking back at a frowning Jimin who looked mystified. The kid had questions that were for sure and Yoongi could already guess half of them.

“What's on your mind kid?” He asked interrupting Namjoon who opened his mouth to continue. Lips thinning when he realized Yoongi had dismissed his words. Jimin startled at Yoongi directly addressing him, not having realized he had been transparent enough for the other to read.

“How is that possible? That your older yet—"

“I'm at the bottom of the ranks? Why am I the least powerful of you lot?” Yoongi continued for Jimin, Envy’s mouth snapping shut as he slowly nodded. Yoongi grabs his cup, taking a sip staring at Jimin over his cup with dark eyes, lips lifting into a cruel smile. And Jimin gasp —- because that was it.

That was the gaze that all older ranking Sins carried. The same dark penetrating gaze along with their trademark smile, that was a trait all high rankings had. That was an attribute of the Big Three.

“Jimin have you ever stopped and considered who you are?” Yoongi asked, Jimin frowned, crooking his head to the side, not understanding.

“Have you ever wondered why you’re the incarnation of one of the deadly Sins? Why I choose to not be part of it?” Yoongi continued as if he was trying to make Jimin see something he couldn't. Sloth sigh realizing Jimin was clueless as to what he meant. Because, of course, how can he expect anything else? The higher the rank the deeper within their nature they are.

“Envy don't you realize that being at the bottom is better than being at the top?” Yoongi challenged hoping to make Jimin realize much like he had with Jungkook. The boy had wandered into his domain centuries ago. Back when he was still young. It had been so different back then— Wrath had been so different. So crass and so ready to blindly follow Pride’s and Greed’s lead.

Yet Jimin simply blinked at him blankly like his words were not making any sense to him. Sloth sighs noticing this, returning his attention to Greed who was glaring down at him like his mere presence insulted him. _Good_

“So, you're clearly not going to leave until you get your message across. What do you mean by Pride called?” Yoongi sighs putting his cup down staring at Namjoon who was being surprisingly patient— must be because of Envy. Can’t have the younger Sin realize his true nature now can he.

“Exactly that Yoongi” Namjoon states slightly annoyed. Jimin eyeed him surprisingly— he hasn't acted like this with either Wrath or himself. In fact, Namjoon had tried being persuading and patient. What made Sloth so different that Namjoon was abandoning his usual demour?. Jimin turned towards Yoongi— interesting.

“You out of anyone should know exactly what that means” Namjoon continued yet Yoongi smiled leaning forward interlocking his fingers as he crudely looked up at Greed.

“Elaborate” he orders and Namjoon bristles in the spot. Jaw clenching.

“You little—" Namjoon starts looking annoyed eyes white, Jimin staring between the two mystified. He was missing something. Yet Yoongi simply blink, face blanking.

“Namjoon you should know how little I care about this subject— so you better give me a damn good reason as to why I should even entertain this and not throw you out of my domain. Your little shield can work for so long” Yoongi shot back, eyes narrowing dangerously. Namjoon jaw set even harder as he clenched his fits together and for a second Jimin wondered if he would break character and act like the true snake Envy knew he was.

There was a beat of silence as both stared at each other down until Yoongi nodded to himself standing up.

“Ok if you’re not going to say it. I’m going to ask you to leave Greed” Yoongi instructs pointing at the door, ignoring the little growl Namjoon let out. Namjoon looked positively livid yet oddly enough he was not breaking character not moving a single muscle. Then suddenly his features blanked, eyes going cold and Jimin straightened.

“Is that it? You’re not even going to care that Wrath got involved in this?” Namjoon stated and Yoongi froze. Sharply turning to look at him eyes blazing in fury.

“You didn't—- you can't,” Yoongi warned and Namjoon nodded.

“You're right I didn't but Envy did,” Namjoon confessed turning to stare at Jimin whose eyes widen._ What the fuck_. Yoongi cold eyes focused on him looking skeptical.

“This kid did. How? He doesn't look like the type to be able to manipulate Wrath” Yoongi dismissed focus returning towards Namjoon who smiled sharply. Jimin bristles at his words, Sloth really is looking down at him. _How dare he!_

“I would be very careful with your words Sloth” Jimin warned raising from his seat as he glared at Yoongi who raises an eyebrow.

“Or what kid? Your Envy— you’re the sin of being envious. What can you possibly do to make Wrath do as you please?” Yoongi challenged and Jimin eyes flashed green in anger.

“I offered him Lust,” Jimin said smugly feeling proud when Yoongi startle at the mention of Lust.

“You offer him Lust? — how?” Yoongi slowly asked looking beyond confused and amazed.

“That is none of your concern” Jimin sneer at Yoongi eyes widen even more not believing the words coming out Envy’s mouth. He turns to Namjoon whose face remained blanked.

“You’re kidding, right? No one can own Lust— you’ll be mad to even attempt to look for him. He looks for you not the other way around” Yoongi looked sure of his words and Jimin knew. Sloth had stumbled into Lust path before. He had personally felt the wild power that is Lust. Yoongi knew.

“Then Wrath has gone mad” Jimin confessed and Yoongi simply stared turning towards Namjoon.

“And you allowed this!?! Why would you put Wrath in Lust path!? The heavens forbid this!” Yoongi shouted looking alarm as he stared at both sins who simply blinked at him. “Even Jin never allowed them to meet”

Jimin rolled his eyes, he was so goddamn tired of the way they protected Wrath. What was so special about Wrath that they didn't allow him to meet Lust.

When Jungkook had been the sole reason they all had been Seal away by the heavens when he had created the great wars.

“Relax Sloth. Lust won't kill him” Jimin was quick to say which was true. Taehyung wouldn’t — not as long as he doesn’t find out about the earring. Yoongi turned to stare at him incredulously.

“You were not there at the Great Heavens with Pride, Envy!” Yoongi looked a lot more agitated than he has shown so far.

“Is not just Lust I worry about. It's Jungkook. Jungkook is a fuse ready to go off at any given second. Wrath had managed to calm after his imprisonment yet you had to—"

“Yoongi” Namjoon interrupted, Yoongi sharply looking at him “Wrath was the one that wanted to meet Lust— we simply just gave him an opportunity to do so”

“It was a fair exchange” Jimin added shrugging when Sloth eyes settled on him “He was free to turn back at any time, yet he didn't”

There was a beat of silence where they all stared at one another. Yoongi looked as if he was ready to blow a fuse himself, his shoulders were tensed and rigid. Staring at Namjoon he was far from summoning the Heavens himself.

“Where’s Jungkook right now?” Yoongi hesitantly asked almost like he already knew the answer yet had to know for sure. Namjoon broke his stoic demure as a crooked smile took over his features.

“With Taehyung I presume”

  


┈┈┈┈․° ☣︎ °․┈┈┈┈

  


Jungkook’s back hits the wall, he hisses out a curse hands falling behind him against the wall trying to push up but suddenly hands fall over his chest to keep him in place.

Jungkook sharply looks up, letting out a low gasp as his eyes lock with Taehyung. The older sin had a smirk adoring his lips. He was a lot stronger than he appeared.

“Now, now Jungkookie. This was what you requested isn't it?” Taehyung leans down voice not over a whisper as his lips brushed over Jungkook’s ears who breathes in sharply. His pulse thumbed through him rapidly not understanding how they got from the club into this apartment. Understanding even less how they went from a conversation to this—

Taehyung licks the shell of Jungkook’s ear, biting down on his lobe. Jungkook lets out a soft moan when Taehyung tugs at the piercing as he withdraws.

Their eyes lock and Jungkook’s breath hitches, a mixture of excitement and want bubbling deep inside of him.

“Was this not what you came looking for Jungkook?” Taehyung whisper softly leaning forward, so close that his lips ghost over Jungkook’s who swallowed thickly. Jungkook shivers when he feels Taehyung warm breath over his lips. Yet he didn't push forward and neither did Taehyung. He felt speechless and frozen in place. Nailed to the wall by Taehyung intense gaze piercing through him.

“Use your words Jungkook” he orders hands finding Jungkook’s hips as he squeezes tight, drawing their bodies closer together. Jungkook bite his lips hard as a low sound leaves the back of his throat. Half gasp, half moan. Taehyung raises an eyebrow releasing him slightly as he searches his face.

“Yes— this is what I wanted” Jungkook confessed yet instead of having the results he expects Taehyung lips tilts in a cruel smirk drawing completely back. Eyes going hard as he put distance between them two, Jungkook had to bite the inside of his cheek so not to let out a soft whine.

“How easy” Taehyung mutters distastefully, startling Jungkook at his sudden change of demour who tensed. Standing straighter against the wall, hazy fog dispersing as a slight panic starts to take hold. _He knew_.

Jungkook tries to pull back in panic, probably to disappear into the shadows but before he could as much as summon them, Taehyung hand raised and suddenly Jungkook found his wrist held over his head as Taehyung stares down at him.

“Taehyung— what?” Jungkook asked confused and slightly indignant at the sudden position yet Taehyung simply laughs mockingly

“Did you really think I wouldn't notice who you were Jungkook?” Taehyung hisses just as his eyes glow purple and Jungkook gasp. Heart as his throat as he remembered Jimin’s warning._ Lust is not someone to take lightly._

“I—" Jungkook starts but Taehyung's face blanked as his lips thin in displeasure. Then suddenly Taehyung is pressing their lips together forcefully. A soft sweet scent filtering through his senses as Jungkook’s mind fogs over again.

“Open up for me baby Wrath” Taehyung whispered against his lips seductively and Jungkook feels his body melt into the wall at the deep voice. Fear taking a back seat as deep burning wants bubbles once again on the bottom of his stomach.

One of Taehyung’s hands trails down his arm, still holding his wrist with the other, until he reaches the bottom of Jungkook’s shirt toying with the fabric.

“Do you really think so lowly of me” Taehyung hand shots up grabbing Jungkook’s chin who bites his lips. Gaze locking.

“You walked right in. Tried to pretend to be something you’re not all while staring me in the eye” Taehyung hisses and then Jungkook found his face tilted back as Taehyung lips rubbed against his hypersensitive skin. Jungkook felt like he was burning, unaware that he was releasing his powers unsure if it was due to the threat or the fact that he found this exhilarating.

Jungkook lets out a muffled moan at the burning trail Taehyung creates, unable to free his hands from Taehyung's strong grasp. Heavens, he feels like he's burning and melting at the same time, mind completely hazy. Jungkook could feel his stomach coils with heat. It was slightly pathetic, how aroused and ready to burst he felt after a few chaste kisses on his lips and neck but god, Jungkook wanted Taehyung.

Taehyung then presses their lips together roughly forcing a leg between Jungkook’s, rubbing his thigh against the hard arousal. Jungkook’s lips part in a loud moan at the sudden pressure against his confined cock. Taking advantage of his weakness, Taehyung forces his tongue in. Yet as soon as it started, he was being released. Jungkook eyes snap open only to see Taehyung stepping back eyes a soft purple.

He stares frozen and clueless as Taehyung walks backward towards a couch in the lounge all while not taking his eyes off Jungkook who was frozen, breathing hard.

Taehyung looked like he was about to devour Jungkook. There was something predatory in his eyes that made Jungkook burn but not in the usual Wrath blaze he always felt. No this was different this was foreign.

Taehyung blinks at him slowly seating back. Raising an eyebrow as his eyes flicker down in front of him and then back at Jungkook— and Jungkook understood.

“Get on your knees for me Wrath” he orders, voice commanding and Jungkook found his knees buckling on their own accord as he stares wide eyed at Taehyung who stares at him patiently as he kneels before him. Jungkook felt like a puppet staring at his master.

Taehyung reaches down, hand falling over Jungkook’s chin as he angles his head higher looking down at him. Taehyung light purple eyes stared into his, leaving him feeling exposed. It was intense. It was so incredibly hot.

Taehyung tilts his head to the side softly moving Jungkook’s head as he searches for something. Dark eyes flashing before he let go of Wrath.

Any other day Jungkook would feel ashamed of his actions or that he is currently kneeling in front of one of the deadly sins but right now he could care less.

Taehyung eyes flashed with something, something that almost seemed like a promise. A promise to make him cry, make him scream before he ripped him apart. And Jungkook couldn't wait.

“What brings you to me Wrath? Has no one ever warned you about approaching me?” He murmurs, leaning forward maintaining eye contact with the younger sin. His ravenous and dark gaze pierced through Jungkook’s soul— if he had any.

“Envy—" Jungkook starts but then quickly snaps his mouth shut. Eyes widening at his own words completely surprised at his lack of filter. Taehyung eyes flashed angrily as he leans back on the couch, hand falling on the back rest as his lips thin.

“Jimin” his murmurs deep voice getting deeper. He looks over Jungkook’s shoulder but quickly looks back.

“Are you good friends with Envy, Jungkook?” He wondered, heated gaze making him feel choked. Jungkook tries to look away, trying to escape Taehyung’s gaze. Knowing it was the reason for his strange behavior. The heat making Jungkook feel alight, the flames running through his body making his toes curled. His cheeks burning. Before he could stop himself, he let out a breathless whine, shaking his head hastily. Cheeks heating even more.

Taehyung stoic face breaks into a pleased smile, leaning forward so now their faces were meters away.

“Hm you’re a cute one, aren't you baby Wrath” Taehyung whispers. Jungkook feels a spark of want to nestle inside of him but before he could do something about it. Taehyung quickly reaches out grabbing Jungkook’s hair and pulled his face up, slamming their lips together once again.

Jungkook feels himself become inflamed as Taehyung forcefully deepens the kiss. His lips were as plump and kissable as he had previously observed. He tasted like strawberries and every man or woman's sinful desire. Jungkook knew he was completely and utterly over his head with Taehyung.

Taehyung kisses Jungkook deeply, delving, his lips hungry, his tongue starving. His fingers tug at Jungkook’s hair, not softly at all; grazing Jungkook’s bottom lip with his teeth, each movement growing harsher.

Taehyung pushed back not before biting down hard on Jungkook’s lips making a soft sound leave Wrath’s throat. Jungkook’s eyes fluttering open only to see Taehyung’s eyes were shining, a lot more welcoming than minutes before.

“Go on baby Wrath, you’re on your knees for me.” He instructs watching Jungkook who simply stares. After a moment of Jungkook not moving or even breathing. Taehyung sighs rolling his eyes amusedly.

“Here” he orders and then his fly is coming undone and Jungkook feels his heart skip a beat. Taehyung reaches once again to Jungkook’s hair and the other now lays around his cock. Jungkook automatically parts his lips as the tip of the elder’s cock presses against them, warm and velvety. “Eat.”

And Jungkook just sort of dips his head just enough to wrap his lips around the crown and suck, his tongue swirling in small, slow circles. Watching the older sin through half lid eyes. Taehyung only raises an eyebrow almost challenging.

With both hands in his lap, Jungkook makes a show of swallowing the elder’s length, before he pulls back slowly, pressing Taehyung’s smooth cock between the flat of his tongue and his front teeth; he’s rewarded with a low gasp from the elder, his cock giving a hard throb as he licks against Jungkook’s lips.

It’s a symphony, filled with bass and wind, the sounds that Taehyung makes, and Jungkook savors them just as much as the feel of Taehyung’s cock on his tongue, gently constricted between his teeth. Jungkook fluttered his eyes closed when he felt the hard grip around his hair and then Taehyung was thrusting in.

Jungkook relaxed his throat allowing for the older sin to completely used him. Feeling his own dick trapped and in pain inside the curse pants that he had been convinced in buying. It wasn't long before Taehyung, gave one last thrust before he yanks Jungkook’s head back and released all over Jungkook’s face.

Jungkook’s flutter his eyes opened feeling the thick hot liquid running down his face only to have his breath knocked out of him for the millions of times that night when his eyes laid on Taehyung who was breathing hard. His head was thrown back, Taehyung lets out a low groan as a shudder runs through him. Eyes fluttering open, shining and all flushed.

Jungkook had feared he was doing something wrong due to the lack of verbal confirmation from the older sin but looking at Taehyung now, he could see how much it had affected him.

Taehyung observed him for a beat while Jungkook made no move to clean himself or even attempt to take care of his own problem. Dazedly staring at the older sin.

“Come here” the silence was broken by Taehyung who taps his thighs and Jungkook found himself quickly raising from his perch. Throwing his legs over the older man as if he had done this more than once when in reality this is the first time he had even attempted any of this.

Taehyung reached up into Jungkook’s face, Jungkook forcing his eyes to remain open. He feels his breath stutter as Taehyung fingers softly caress the mess he made. Jungkook watches his eyes fixated on it before he looked back towards Jungkook.

“Lick” Taehyung orders and it was as if Jungkooks body was moving by itself. He found his hand raising gripping Taehyung wrist and bringing it to his lips. Poking out his tongue in kitten licks as he kept his eyes lock with the older sin whose eyes simmer with something unreadable.

“You’re an obedient one aren't you, Jungkookie” Taehyung mumbles before he moved his hands back and reaching down Jungkook's pants. Then suddenly in a move that he would never understand. His hand wrapped around Jungkook’s aching cock making him let out a loud gasp.

Jungkook found himself collapsing forward, head falling over Taehyung shoulder who grips his cock in an iron fits that should be painful, but he felt sparks of pleasure go through him.

Taehyung chuckles when Jungkook lets out a loud moan as Taehyung expertly shifts his hands just right creating a friction so good that Jungkook’s eyes blurred over. Then he starts moving creating an almost brutal paced that had Jungkook gasping as he tried to remain still even when he wanted to thrust in place seeking that sweet pleasure that was being provided. Not wanting to have Taehyung stop.

Alarmingly fast a strong pleasure built up around Jungkook tummy. Before he could do or say anything a loud moan erupted from within his throat releasing all over Taehyung's hand. Completely missing Taehyung let out a loud breath as he flutters his eyes closed, lips lifting in a half smile looking down at the daze boy in his arms.

“Your delicious baby Wrath”

  


——— ☆ • ♧ • ♠ • ♧ • ☆ ———

  


“With Taehyung” Yoongi said softly as if he said it soft enough it would make it untrue. Jimin scoff annoyed at the others clear concern.

“A bargain is a bargain” Jimin shrug and that seemed to snap Yoongi out of his reverie who narrowed his eyes straightening.

“A bargain? —- what did Jungkook bargain with you to —" Yoongi trailed off lips parting in a small oh as it clicked. Face twisting in a hard-distasteful way.

“That little motherfuck—"

“Yoongi” Namjoon interrupted sounding done, he had already taken too long speaking with Sloth as is. Yoongi turned to look at him.

“What? Are you going to offer me something Greed?” Yoongi sneer crossing his arms over his chest. Jimin raised an eyebrow.

“Why would he offer you anything? If he needed something from you, he would have started with sweet backhanded promises” Jimin asked the question he has been on his mind for a while now. Greed treated Sloth differently than the rest of them and that— was odd. Yoongi simply smiled shrugging.

“Sweet promises don't work on me kid. And Greed knows this” Yoongi attention returned to Namjoon who looked like he wanted to strangle Sloth but kept his cool. “So, what do you want from me Greed other than my appearance at Pride’s hall”

“I need an entrance into Gluttonies domain” Namjoon asked and Jimin lets out a confused adorable sound. Not understanding what Yoongi had to do with that.

“Ah finally the truth comes out” Yoongi fake cheered turning on the spot and sitting back down.

“Why would you need Sloth for the entrance? I know where it is” Jimin offered brows furrowed, Yoongi eyes flicker from Namjoon to Jimin only to settle back to Namjoon with a pointed look, prompting him to explain. Namjoon complied much to everyone's surprise.

“If we were to walk in through the regular entrance of Gluttonies domain, we would be eaten alive on the spot Envy” Namjoon turned to him “He freed all kinds of creatures after he got Seal inside of it. I’m not sure if it was to drive others out or if he simply grew bored.”

Namjoon finally sits down on the chair he has been lingering on, staring at Yoongi raising an eyebrow as if to say _satisfied_. And Jimin slowly did the same turning towards Yoongi who looked smug — and Jimin always knew Sloth was fascinating but this just proved it. He was on another level than them. Would Taehyung react the same to his presence? Would Pride!?!

“And he stands in neutral ground. The middle rank. Neither good nor evil in the biblical sense. The big three can't really touch him” Yoongi adds, Namjoon thinning his lips in response.

“So, what are you offering me? And it better be worth my time Greed”

“Jungkook’s survival” Namjoon offered yet he sounded skeptical as Yoongi scoff rolling his eyes.

“That little shit can clean up after himself. He willing got involved in this so he better know how to get out of it” Yoongi waved his hands around and proceeded to seat back “besides I highly doubt you can control Lust when_ he_ gets his head set on something— and trust me Taehyung will bite the bait”

“Lust can be reasoned with, if pressured. He doesn't ever get attached to anything —" Namjoon tried again but this time it was Jimin who scoff turned to him.

“Lust could care less if pressure is put on him— in fact he feeds on it. He enjoys it. It becomes a game to him. And trust me Taehyung is pretty cruel when he plays games” Jimin shuddered at the memory of the last time he dared tried to one up Taehyung on his games. If he thought Tae was rough before— dare him to play and he is right-out heartless. It was a learning experience for Jimin, that he wouldn't be willing to do again.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow catching on to Jimin’s offered information as to Lust behavior.

“I take it you crossed him?” Yoongi asked tilting his head to the side in mild curiosity. Jimin straightened insulted.

“And you haven't?” Jimin bristle at the accusation, Yoongi lips twitching into a cute gummy smile.

“No, I've crossed his path before but— I wouldn't call it a bad experience”

“Enough about Taehyung!” Namjoon snapped making both of them turn to him to see he had stood looking annoyed “I’ll deal with Lust if he steps out of line. As for you Sloth—"

Namjoon reaches into his pocket, taking out what looks like an ancient locket. Throwing it at Yoongi who catches it midair raising an eyebrow curiously. Yoongi eyes settled on the locket on his hands and then his eyes proceed to widen. Jimin leans in trying to get a better look but Yoongi clenched his hands over it, head snapping up towards Namjoon in mild surprise.

“Pride knew you will refuse so he told me to offer you this. So, will you do it or not?” Namjoon asked, while Yoongi looked down at the locket again, thoughtful.

“Alright. You got yourself a bargain Greed” Yoongi finally said looking determined. Namjoon broke into a slow pleased smile. Sloth eyes then flicker towards Jimin who straightens.

“But Envy is going with me” He counter, the two other sins standing at the same time looking confused.

“What!?!” Both said at the same time. Jimin was actually surprised while Namjoon looked livid. Yoongi in turn took it in stride shrugging, lazily standing as well.

“Gluttony might like him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ☽༓☾ The Seven Deadly Sins Ranking ☽༓☾ **  
**Pride - ** is excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God. It has been called the sin from which all others arise. Pride is also known as Vanity.  
** Greed - ** is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. It is also called Avarice or Covetousness.  
** Lust - ** is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body.  
** Envy - ** is the desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation.  
** Gluttony - ** is an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires.  
** Wrath - ** is manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury. It is also known as Anger.  
** Sloth - ** is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly ---- I don't know (☉‿☉✿)  
Enjoy! ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

Jungkook slowly came to, his dream ending abruptly as if he was shaken back into reality just as unexpectedly as he had drifted off.

He flutters his eyes open, his eyelashes faintly batting against his lids as he blinked. Right off, he came to two conclusions. Lust was not in any close proximity and he was laying on a couch with a blanket over him.

It took him a second to gain feelings in the tips of his toes as his muscles felt weak along with his energy. The glowing and radiant morning sun peeking above the horizon out the window, extending its vivid light across the now crimson sky. Its dazzling rays flowed through the window providing wrath and energy back into his weak exhausted body.

Jungkook’s brows furrow, only slightly before the events of last night started to become clear. Jungkook smiles to himself— he had finally gotten to Lust. Taehyung had known who he was from the beginning. Jungkook had been naive in thinking he could one up Taehyung— the one Sin, Envy had been adapted in drilling into his head he could not outsmart. But why would he listen to Envy?

Yet despite it all Jungkook couldn't find it in him to care. Jungkook had willingly fallen headfirst quite eagerly into Taehyung’s lap. Figuratively and quite literally.

“Oh you’re awake—“ an unknown voice filters through Jungkook’s thoughts startling him into sitting up. Jungkook’s instant reaction was to angle his hand back swinging forward and in one swift movement his dagger had materialized mid air as if coming out of his skin itself.

“Shit!” The stranger screams as his eyes widen docking out of the way just in time, the dagger flying passed him.

Jungkook wastes no time as he swiftly kicks over the blacket and jumps over the couch, his usual Wrath attire falling over his skin as if preparing for battle. His feets landing silently as he lifts his hand and the daggers fly back towards his grip. Eyes flashing red and his aura releasing in waves.

“Holy—“ the stranger gape expression confused as panic and fear starts to filter through his features as he realizes who stood before him.

“Your—“ the stranger stammers shaking as he remained kneeling “— Wrath”

“Who are you?” Jungkook demands, stepping forward menacingly because this being was not human. No human should be able to recognize him. Wrath was more of a metaphorical concept to them than an actual being. The stranger quickly raised his shaking hands in surrender.

“Hold on! Hear me out!” he quickly shouts standing on shaky legs, Jungkook not failing to notice the movement, tensing even more. Narrowing his eyes.

“You’re not human” Jungkook stated rather than said, sure that this was no human. The stranger quickly nodded, looking slightly eager and panicked.

“No, I’m not — I know Tae — I mean Lust. He sometimes uses this apartment to bring his prey—” Jungkook interrupts him with a growl, not liking the label of prey. A prey was an innocent caught in a trap, hunted or killed but Jungkook had been the one to hunt. Ignoring the fact that Taehyung had found him out, it did not mean Jungkook still did not know what he was walking into. The man — boy? — Jungkook couldn't tell. Eyes widened in horror when he heard the threatening sound, quickly rushing to correct himself.

“Shit! Not that your prey gives your ranking within the Cardinal Sins — I —” He stammered over his words neviously, Jungkook raised an eyebrow finally lowering his dagger as he pocketed it behind his back. The poor trembling soul in front of him being no threat to him.

“I’m Park Bogum, low tier angel — please don't kill me” he pleaded, Jungkook stilling at his words. _He was a heavenly guard?! Jungkook had been casually speaking to an angel? The very beings he despises!?!_

“Lust associates himself with Heaven?” Jungkook's surprise was cloaked by his anger. He had thought that only Cardinal Sin to associate with Heaven was Pride. Still looked where that had gotten him and the rest of them. Lust was following Pride’s same path?

“Well no— only me possibly. And I would rather he didn't know who I was, if I’m being honest. No offense but I’m tired of his bullshit” Bogum whines, Jungkook tilts his head taking the time to scan the threat level in front of him. For an angel Bogum seemed unthreatening, he seemed strong physically yet not so much so that he could be able to overpower Jungkook despite his much lower rank than Lust. This angel seemed more useless than anything — which come to think of it. What sort of use would someone like Taehyung have for a lower tier angel like this Bogum being? And why did Taehyung leave Jungkook here?

There was a beat of silence where neither of them said a word, Bogum thought seemed to be figgetting. “You’re not going to kill me, right?”

“Why am I here?” Jungkook asked not really answering the angel’s question. Bogum shrug.

“I was about to ask you the exact same question. Tae sort of left you here—” Bogum trail off looking unsure. Jungkook didn't fail to notice the familiar way the angel addressed Taehyung. Even saying Taehyung was informal enough within their world let alone a shorter version but Jungkook has heard others address Lust in this manner, even back at the bar others had called Lust as Tae. Jungkook curiosity was piqued even more.

Yet before he could question it any further Bogum curiosity got the best of him.

“Don’t get me wrong Wrath but aren't you supposed to be Sealed in Hell?” The question draws Jungkook away from his thoughts who narrows his eyes.

“Is that a threat?”

“No! — Hell no!” Bogum quickly raised his hands again when he sensed the hostility “Is not like I could do anything about it! I’m a low rank angel remember? The kind that just gets assigned from time to time to elderly couples crossing the streets or something—” Bogum explained, proving to Jungkook even more how unlikely it was that Lust would know someone like Bogum. In fact, Jungkook had expected this heavenly guard to be up in the ark angels ranks if he were to encounter one of the big Cardinal Sins.

“How did you meet Lust?” He couldn't help himself from asking, knowing he had no business in knowing this. Yet he wanted to know more of the elusive Sin. Bogum mannerism drop suddenly looks miserable.

“I had the misfortune of stumbling into Tae when I got assigned this couple that crossed his path. He saw me watching them and decided that I would be the perfect little toy to torture for a bit until he got bored — yet he still drops by and makes my life hell. Do you realize how much trouble I would be in if Heaven found out Lust just randomly dropped by and left me to clean after him!?”

Jungkook blank features break in distaste. A sneer taking over his lips as he realized what the angel meant by becoming Taehyung’s toy. Jungkook and any other being in Heaven and Hell knew exactly what the sinful creature fed upon.

“You don't seem to mind it” Jungkook bitterly let out, surprised at himself. What was that? What is this simmering uncomfortable feeling burning in the pit of his stomach. Not once had he felt something this strange— could it be the heavenly guard’s fault?

Jungkook anger broke for a second, confusion and alarm falling over his features at the strange running running through his veins.

“What part of all of that sounded like I didn't mind!?! — you know what never mind. You beings of Hell are all the same. Only listening to what's convenient to you” Bogum huff, thankfully not noticing Jungkook's split moment of panic as he shakes himself out of it, deciding he was done with entertaining this any longer. Faulting the Heaven being the cause of the strange feelings clashing within him.

So, he turned raising his hand up to his ear, thumb falling on the earring feeling slightly at ease that the sensation had passed, the moment he stopped looking at the heavenly guard. Jungkook closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and thinks of golden skin and intense eyes as Jimin had instructed.

“What the fuck—"

He snaps his eyes open upon hearing Bogum exclamation seeing Envy’s smoke portal once again. Knowing that it was leading him towards Taehyung. It was time to go. Jungkook steps towards it yet Bogum quickly rushes forward.

“Wait Wrath!” He cries out, Jungkook turns to him unable to ignore his call, only to see him staring at him a lot more composed and like the heavenly guard he was supposed to be.

“You’re not here to pick a fight with Taehyung, are you? — because if you are — and if that's the reason he left you here — I have a duty to report that to the higher ups.” Bogum confronted looking serious while stammering through his whole sentence. Which lessened whatever effect he was going for, Jungkook fought against laughing at his face.

“It's bad enough that one of the deadly Sins is roaming free on Earth but— your Wrath and you are banned from—" Bogum kept blabbering but Jungkook didn't stick around to hear the rest of it as he stepped through the portal. Having half a mind cut the angels tongue in passing.

Jungkook feet land on concrete, smoothly steadying himself as he stands straight. Jungkook searching his surroundings yet unlike the first time he used this method of traveling, he had not landed amid a crowded intersection. Now there seemed to be no one walking the streets, no cars— nothing.

Jungkook's gaze went over the buildings and to his surprise there weren't even heavenly guards perched on them. It was eerily silent.

Heaven was absent from the Moral Realm and instantly Jungkook knew it was Taehyung’s doing. He tried not to feel intimidated by the sheer amount of power Lust had.

So instead his attention settled on the building before him. Jungkook had come to realize that Envy’s little tracking trick with Lust charm only worked to some extent or to the range Taehyung allowed it to. Jimin’s portals never teleported him inside any buildings. Jungkook wasn't sure if this was intentional or if it simply couldn't. Or that Taehyung plainly didn't let him do so.

Yet he pushed those thoughts aside because he recognized that before him was a bar. Much like the night before yet this bar’s name was ironically named _Desire._

Completely different from the one he visited last night in search of Taehyung— in fact this one was drastically different so much so that it couldn't even be considered part of the human realm.

The outside of this bar was slick, the black grant doors hinges engraved with swirls and elegant designs. Black tinted windows floor to ceiling high. Carrying a whole otherworldly vibe that could be described as nothing more than Hell’s doing. This place was not holy in any sense of the world and one simple glance was all it took for Jungkook to know he was at the right place.

The energy being emitted from within those walls made the building look even more intimidating in the daylight than it was sure to at nighttime. Another minor thing reminding Jungkook as to what exactly he was walking into.

Jungkook took a deep breath, fingers falling over the earring, which was now becoming a nervous habit, settling his nerves. He didn't know where this sudden nerve came from but after last night it felt all too familiar. He knew that inside those walls was Taehyung — Lust waited for him.

Jungkook walked forward squaring his shoulders regaining his composure. Refusing to allow any of the strange emotions rushing through him to overshadow his Wrath.

So he approached the doors, strides long and determined yet before he could make contact the doors opened on their own. Behind the door and among the shadows appeared a dark-haired girl. Her frame was slim and fragile but upon locking gazes Jungkook could see green. Yet not the kind of shade that's easy to describe. It was almost like they were both green and yellow at the same time, with blue creeping in around the edges as if it were trying to take over— and Jungkook knew this was a hellion.

One of Taehyung’s demonic servants more like. Unlike Jimin’s golden glitter runts this one looked sharper and ready to strike with little provocation reminding him of his own hellions back before he got Seal. Reminding once again what he had lost.

“My Lord awaits you,” she says instead of a greeting. Turning on her spot looking impatient not waiting on Wrath. Jungkook huff slightly amused by her forwarness and lack of fear, following her with little remark or hesitation. Not wanting to upset the owner of the domain by killing his servants.

If Jungkook was being honest he half expected the bar to look like a dungeon of well—- pleasure as the name implied. But much to his surprise the place looked grand. Unlike any other domain he had the pleasure of visiting before.

The floor was tiled in fine black marble, which made every step he took echo. A chandelier making rainbow colors dance across the luxurious dance floor and marble stairs. Exquisite paintings hung from rich, black walls. The domed ceiling rose at least 100 feet high.

Embroidered silk sofas surrounded large crystalize tables. Then right at the end of the dance floor was a bar, a male hellion with golden cat eyes with smush eyeshadow stood behind it. The muted colours of the bottles behind him glittering, finding every spark of light as if it is made of magic— or something much darker.

Jungkook curiously inspected the male hellion who dried a cup as if he was serving a hundred patrons, all while not once taking his eyes off the arriving Sin.

Jungkook followed calmly not minding both the hellions hostility used to it by now until he felt a piercing gaze. Freezing him to his very core breaking whatever indifference he had managed to gain.

Jungkook quickly turned meeting eyes with none other than the golden boy himself. Taehyung gaze was steady and even, and it made him feel as though he was sizing Jungkook up, preparing to do something to him, though Wrath could only guess as to what.

Taehyung was wearing a different set of clothes from last night. This time he had a black floral trench coat, accompanied with a silk dress shirt and black leather tight pants. Long black hair as messy as it was last night but with purpose. Taehyung fingers tapped the table softly sitting back as he stared almost expectantly at Jungkook who instantly shuddered, belining towards the older Sin as if on command. The hellion sharply turns as if to stop him but halted when Taehyung eyes flicker to her.

Jungkook himself only stopped when he arrived at the table, hesitating. Up close like this Jungkook could hear Taehyung humming a soft tune. His eyes settled back on Jungkook as he leaned back even further, lifting his leg as he rested his foot over the thigh of the other. His tapping continued.

There was a sort of tension in the air, like static. It was an eerie sort of tranquility, but instead of soothing Jungkook’s senses it served to make them heightened. Clueing him into the crackling in the air that's always happened whenever they were within a foot of each other. The hairs on the back of Jungkook’s neck stood up, but now it was enough that he was a little afraid for his life, if Taehyung’s hand brushes his, one or both will be instantly electrocuted.

The air vibrated almost to the rhythm of Taehyung’s tapping. An almost electric pulse dancing within the club as if it were alive yet ten times stronger — Wrath could recognize the residue of a dimension. His Wrath humming as it recognizes Taehyung’s dominance and his domains doors laying dormant close by.

Jungkook snap out of his wandering thoughts upon noting Taehyung had made no movement of acknowledgement. In fact, Lust seemed to simply be awaiting something, something Jungkook has yet done. So, the younger tilted his head puzzled when Taehyung made no move to even invite him to take a seat. Unable to do so because of rank edicate unwilling to anger the much more powerful being at its own turf. If it had been Greed or any other, he would have jumped at the chance of irking the higher being but with Taehyung it was different.

Taehyung's eyes gave nothing away as he softly stares Jungkook from top to bottom. Searching. Until the tapping suddenly stopped his eyes flashing purple so suddenly that Jungkook felt his eyes burned with his power as if on reflect. His Wrath reacting to Taehyung showing Lust.

Jungkook’s eyes widen surprised, slightly alarmed. But before he could panic Taehyung blank expression broke, lips lifting into a smile. His eyes flickered towards the sofa on the other side of the table to later settle back on Jungkook who caught on to the unspoken command.

Suddenly it was as if the sudden tension broke, because it would have seemed that Jungkook had unknowingly passed whatever Taehyung had been waiting on.

Jungkook silently sat, relaxing much like Taehyung despite every fiber of his being feeling slightly on edge at having the sinful creatures’ sole attention. Unlike at the club, Taehyung’s eyes remain solemnly fixed on his. Portraying how truly dangerous and observant the being has shown himself to be.

Taehyung could simply use Jungkook as if he were nothing but a puppet. And Jungkook would be completely powerless to stop him. Repeating the events of last night. A part of him felt excited about that concept alone.

“Took you longer than I had anticipated for you to find me, baby wrath” Taehyung deep voice was sweet like honey yet as dangerous as a wasp. He was the first to break the silence. His eyes return to their dark chocolate color as he half smiles at Wrath.

“You took a lot more than anticipated” Jungkook counter mirroring Taehyung’s actions, the elder raised an amused eyebrow.

Interestingly enough the mare fact that Jungkook is even able to stand before Taehyung right now is merely due to his cardinal sin difference and likeness with Lust own cardinal sin.

Wrath as a general concept is rage and power, uncontrollable raw power that when in contact with humans or any other mythical creatures they can only see red. Jungkook simply has to be near them, give them a simple brush of contact or even say a simple word command and the poor soul would have no other choice than to succumb completely to anger — and those emotions and actions born out of that is what he uses to feed himself. What he had done that morning upon waking is search the area he had woken up in— which thankfully had enough rage to power him up— Draining all the occupants surrounded him of their anger. His Wrath feeds off the negative energies and emotions any type of soul lets out.

While Lust feeds on desire, be it longing for love, money or power albeit sexual or not. Taehyung’s Lust feeds of the basic human lust for life. From what Jungkook had learn upon his search trying to understand the elder sin was that the Sin itself mostly feeds off sexual acts, the skin was weak to the bodily desires is what the holy text had said.

The mortal world was built to be Lust hunting grounds— Lust was built inside the human’s basic DNA unlike Wrath who needed more of a push to have them succumb to his nature. Taehyung knew all too well how easy it was to give into desired and pleasure that not even the other Sin’s were saved from the Cardinal Sin called Lust.

Which is why Jungkook knew as a fact that he had been fed from last night. He had felt it while it had happened, Taehyung had done it more than once. The first had been a tiny pull of power as if he was tasting his meal before devouring it. A teasing little bite. It was only confirmed after Wrath had come to. His energy had been low. Yet Jungkook had simply done nothing to stop it even as his Wrath stilled at the invasion, he had felt within him as Lust reached in to feed. In fact, he had felt excited and the feeling was thrilling rather than scary. He was sure that was what drove him over the edge.

“As well as leaving me within a heavenly guard’s sight” Jungkook added, breaking from his thoughts surprised that Taehyung had allowed his thoughts to wander as he had. Taehyung had patiently waited, his eyes looking thoughtful and slightly amused as if he had been reading Jungkook’s mind.

“Yet, you still sought me out again” Taehyung head crooked to the side as his lips lifted even more. His amusement would have been insulting by now if it were anyone else but him.

“You didn't kill him— did you?” He asked yet his voice was cold and carried no sympathy. In fact, Jungkook knew indifference and right now Lust looked mildly indifferent at the topic at hand almost like he wouldn't have blinked at the death of that heavenly guard.

“No” Jungkook shook his head saddened at the fact that he had not, now that he knew Taehyung did not care about the angel’s life “Killing an angel would have alerted the whole Heaven that I’m out. Creating unnecessary attention to fall on me”

“Yet here you are” Taehyung lifts his hand to motion at him almost lazily and Jungkook questioned not for the first time if that had been Taehyung's intention. If perhaps the elder sin had been trying to teach Wrath a lesson or showed the younger that he even had connections among Heaven unlike Wrath lonesome existence thus far.

“So, tell me baby Wrath” Taehyung leans forward slightly, placing his hand on the table while leaning against his palm.

“What kind of death wish must you have to not only seek me out once but twice” Taehyung's eyes sparkled almost as if he was truly wondering this.

Jungkook blinked, breaking eye contact, looking over Taehyung shoulder into the dancing lights the chandelier was creating. Pretending to think over the question at hand, pausing for effect. Yet he miscalculated how much patience Taehyung had because the moment his eyes returned to the elder, he could see that Lust amusement had lessened. His eyes had lost their shine along with his lips flattening into a thin line. And Jungkook knew he was pushing his luck.

So, without hesitating any longer Jungkook lean forward by placing his hands on the table while he interlocks his own fingers, looking down before lifting his head to stare straight at Taehyung.

“What makes you think I seek death by coming to you?” Jungkook whispered almost like they were exchanging secrets. Taehyung chuckles, the hard edge at the corner of his eyes disappearing as he pushes back on his chair. Humming softly as he tapped the table with his index finger.

“Envy must have warned you right?” Jungkook lips set into a thin line at the reminder again, Taehyung crook his head ignoring Jungkook’s displeasure at the topic “I made sure he learned his lesson thoroughly”

Taehyung laughed looking away from Jungkook probably remembering what he had done to Jimin, to have Envy of all people respect and fear him as he does. Jungkook felt an annoyance bubble inside of him at this.

“You didn't even feed from the Angel I so graciously left on your path so Wrath may have his fun at the surface world before his return” and that shocked him, Jungkook eyes unconsciously widen at Taehyung words. Bugom had been a reward not a punishment or trick. A little gift Taehyung had left him before he assumed Wrath would return. Because Taehyung had reason Jungkook had gotten what he came for and in return he was going to let him go— Jungkook swallowed.

“My apologize then for not realizing you have left me gifts” Jungkook smiles trying to control his surprise lowering his head a fraction— in submission “you even kindly deserted the outside of the heavens eye for me”

Jungkook meant to sincerely apologize for his rudeness to the elder, for not having realized that Lust was actually giving him a chance to choose— which was unheard of. The elder was behaving unlike what Wrath had heard or learned so far. Forcing Jungkook to rectify his approach, shifting in a new direction.

Taehyung scoffs eyes going hard, eyes flickering over the bar. Attention on the hellions still lingering around there. The black hair one crook her head in question, Taehyung taps the table again. Jungkook swore he saw the space around it dissort.

“Do not forget this Jungkook but Heaven not only annoys you” Taehyung eyes flashed purple for a split second before they return back, his gaze flickering back to him

“Besides, if you had come to me a second time then you must want something I did not grant last night and I can't have heaven intervene, now can I?” Taehyung grins, eyes looking intense much like last night. He looked almost predatory again and Jungkook could feel a bubble of anticipation grow within him.

“So, tell me baby Wrath. If you did not come seeking death. Do tell me what you came looking for. And please tell me the truth, lovely because I do not like being lied to” Taehyung honeyed voice was light despite the heavy implications his eyes portrayed. His sharp ravening eyes clueing Jungkook as to what lying implied.

Jungkook's mouth dried at the thought, feeling chilled unlike he ever felt before going through his spine— which shocked him. Not once has any other Sin ever made him feel caged by fear alone. Not even Pride had managed that and he was the First.

Despite the goosebumps Jungkook could feel he paused to actually give it some thought. Not truly wanting to reveal his reasons for coming to Lust just yet. Taehyung was seeking Jungkook’s true intentions but could Jungkook truly say it and gain Lust favor?

No, he highly doubted the elder would calmly take Jungkook’s reason for being here as placidly as he currently awaited his response.

Jungkook also knew lying was not an option when it came to Taehyung. The elder seemed to know what ran true and what was a lie. Already proven in the little time they spoke. Unlike with the other’s Jungkook highly doubted he could hide his ambition by masking his intentions with a web of omissions.

Jungkook could easily choose to confess to Taehyung he had been manipulated by Greed into acting in his stead. Greed ploy and tactics being useful to mask Jungkook’s own but that would be to bland a cover up.

Namjoon had been too straightforward at stating his goal to Jungkook who had been quick to catch into Greed’s grand plan and used it to manipulate Envy into handing Taehyung’s whereabouts without need of the unpleasantness that came with Jungkook’s use of power.

Greed had seen through his willingness deeming it just enough to manipulate and had decided to use it to the extent Jungkook was offering. Jungkook had known Namjoon had sensed something yet he knew Greed's overall flaw was that he was sure of his powers— so Jungkook was sure that Greed had only seen his willingness to cooperate suspicious but had not questioned it any further fearing Jungkook’s resistance.

Jungkook would have rather not go through Greed at all if he could have avoided it. But Jimin had insisted in keeping Lust information his own. Going as far as stopping Jungkook at every attempt he tried at getting what he needed to get to Lust— all while Envy remained as smug as ever. Forcing him to accept the half-baked lies Greed fed him, while risking angering Lust within the same breath.

“I simply grew curious of you, Taehyung” Jungkook settled in saying, which was partially true. It wasn't necessarily a lie yet not the whole truth.

Which is why it did not surprise Jungkook when Taehyung’s bemused smile instantly fell as his eyes hardened. Lust face blanking completely as the stillness and the calm electric feeling previously surrounding them evaporates as cold suddenly licks at Jungkook’s face. Creeping under his clothes, spreading across his skin like a lacy tie of frigid air. It did not take a genius to understand this was Taehyung’s doing.

The fear previously running through Jungkook’s spine now traveled within his veins, alerting his Wrath of the impending threat. His insides warming and trashing as if preparing for battle. Yet thankfully his fear never made it to his facial muscles or skin. As he observes the dangerous creature before him now showered in cold indifference.

Taehyung eyes flicker behind him on to the bar yet Jungkook tried to keep his attention solemnly focused on Lust. Something within him telling him that it would be unwise not to.

“Leave” Taehyung 's harsh voice ran through the now stilled atmosphere although not once raising from the tone he has been previously using. Jungkook could sense without looking that the hellions had still sensing Taehyung's shift in mood.

“My Lord—“ one dare question almost sounded perplexed at Taehyung's sudden command. As if this is the first time Taehyung had requested to be left alone with one of the Deadly Sins. Not having expected their Master to command them as such.

“I will not reiterate my command” Taehyung voice took a rigid tone, his jaw clenching along with his eyes burning purple like the hell’s fire that Jungkook only dared stared at once before he was forced to look away.

Jungkook did not have to see to sense the two hellions disappearing into thin air in a cloud of smoke — probably a trait Lust hellion must have. A curious trait that he needed to investigate if it all worked out

Jungkook snapped out of his thoughts as silence fell between them. The air was so brittle it could snap, and if it doesn't, Jungkook might. No-one speaks. Jungkook did not dare to anger the elder any more than he seemed to be. Taehyung was displeased and he was doing little to nothing to hide it.

Jungkook could feel his Wrath within his chest waiting to take over. Perhaps in hopes of protecting him but Jungkook knew there really wasn't any danger. Yet it sits there like an angry ball propelling Jungkook into slow insanity wishing Taehyung will tone down his powers so he could tie his Wrath back into submission.

Lust gave his shoulders a wiggle, head lolling in a circle almost as if he were trying to calm his growing displeasure. Jungkook tried to remain blanked even while despite it all he slowly felt satisfaction grow within him. Insanity already clouding his judgement.

“Jungkook” Taehyung's voice was hard as his eyes returned to meet him. Leaning back into his chair portraying a facade of calmness Jungkook knew he was not currently feeling. His fingers resumed their constant drumming as his crooked his head thoughtfully, lips downturned slightly.

“I’ll give you a second bite of the apple and if you're as sharp-witted as I heard. I highly recommend you to answer me truthfully” Taehyung lifts his other hand to his lips as his thumb falls over his lips thoughtfully.

“Why have you come to me?”

Jungkook tried to keep from laughing even while he felt a bubble of crazed laugh bubble within his throat at the idea that he was getting to the elder Sin. Yet he fails at keeping his facial expression blanked as his lips break into a smile as he slowly leans forward. Ignoring the frown now adorning the beautiful features of the dangerous being before him. Jimin had said Taehyung liked to play games — So Jungkook silently and quickly hoped Jimin had not lied before he chooses his next words.

“Tae if I were as sharp-witted as you claim me to be. Do you truly believe I’ll be sitting before you right now?”

There was a beat of silence where Jungkook’s words rang still into the air. Yet as the silence grows stronger, Jungkook feels doubt and a tiny bit of agitation creep inside of him once again at the sudden uncertainty that he had chosen his words wrong. Yet even as his bravado seemed to crumble within him, he kept his taunting smile placed on his lips, awaiting eagerly Taehyung’s reception of his taunt. Thankfully he only had to wait another minute before Taehyung blinked before a cruel cutting laugh ran through the still air like a melody sang on ancient times, warning one of the threats to come.

“Oh, my sweet adorable Wrath. You truly are insane”

The tightness in his throat was all the warning Jungkook gets before he feels something pin him against the chair, Lust wrapping around Wrath binding it useless and suddenly all the fight within him leave his body as if wisp away by a simple breeze. Taehyung drumming abruptly stopped, eyes now completely purple. Jungkook's mind slightly clouded as he realized what was happening and what Taehyung was most likely doing to him.

Jungkook’s Wrath dance within him in a dominating dance with Lust, lessening its angry ball of anticipation as excitement now ran through his veins watching Taehyung raised from his booth movements calm and soothing.

They were both about the same size while standing yet Taehyung calculative movements always made Jungkook feel slightly smaller. Even while Taehyung seemed to be slightly slimmer than Jungkook, the younger still felt completely petrified under his command. Jungkook’s lips slightly quiver in anticipation as Taehyung slowly waves his hands to the side and the booth Jungkook was pin on shifts so there was now space between the table and Jungkook. Enough so Taehyung could now stand before him.

Taehyung raised his hand yet even before he touched him, Jungkook could feel his touch on his skin and his lungs fill with briny air. Finally, the back of his hand softly caressed Jungkook’s cheek causing electricity to shoot up Jungkook’s spine at the simple touch, the younger couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

Yet despite that Taehyung demour remained calm and unnaturally serious as he looked down at the younger below him. Almost like he wasn't looking at Jungkook himself but looking at him as if he knew all Jungkook’s desires.

Therefore, Jungkook’s barely flinched when Taehyung’s hand lowered and suddenly his delicate long fingers wrapped tightly around Jungkook’s neck, pushing Jungkook’s head back so he was now staring up into the ceiling. Eyes locking almost dangerous as Jungkook refuses to lose sight of them.

“If I didn't know any better Jungkook. I would think you were begging me to punish you, but why would you want me to punish you baby, when you behaved so beautifully last night” Taehyung whispered, brushing Jungkook’s black hair back away from his eyes. His touch delicate even with the tight grip around his throat. It would bruise.

Yet Jungkook could feel the pressure within his bones lessen as his head cleared a bit meaning Taehyung was lessening his powers over him. Giving him freedom to taunt as he pleased— and boy was he ready for this.

“Who’s to say I don't Tae?” Jungkook whispered back, a smile stretched over his lips. Satisfaction falling over him at Taehyung slight surprised at his defiance.

Jungkook watches as Taehyung innocently crooks his head to the side in thought, almost like he was viewing Jungkook in a whole new way. Jungkook felt the pressure inside of him completely vanish as his Wrath roars as Lust retreats yet not quite let’s go like a taunting tiger to its prey. Allowing its meal to run in circles and growl before striking once again. Becoming a shadow lurking for the next chance to dominate and forced Wrath into submission like he had done without as much of a thought minute before.

“You understand what you’re asking for, right?” Taehyung's voice was careful and hesitant, watching Jungkook who straightened alert. The younger trying not to frown at the sudden hesitation Taehyung was portraying not expecting this from the older at all. Why was he hesitating?

“Jimin must have carefully explained it to you right?” Taehyung pushed almost like he was trying to convince Jungkook against his decision, who only frowned deeper at the rejection. What was happening? Why was this not going as he had planned? Jungkook felt a burning sting of annoyance grow within the pit of his stomach as his eye twitching allowed his facial expression to show Taehyung how he was not pleased with the side the older was showing to him.

The mention of Jimin not helping any, because it only proved to Jungkook who Taehyung kept comparing him to. Jungkook felt his Wrath burn as it fed on Jungkook’s anger, his eyes grew hot as they burn red. Jungkook felt the tip of his finger burn as anger consumed him. He didn't care if Jimin had been too weak to take the entity that was Lust. Jungkook was not Envy, Jungkook was Wrath.

Jungkook knew Envy— no— more precisely, he knew Jimin and how the older loved to push his own limits constantly but Jungkook knew he was also lacking when it came to following through his actions and owning up to his mistakes. Jungkook knew this all too well which is why he knew Jimin must have come to Taehyung with that smug attitude of his and realized just as Jungkook had that Taehyung was a lot more than either one of them thought. So, in Jimin’s Envy fashion he had vanished and, in the process, ruined it all.

But unlike Envy, Jungkook knew what and who Taehyung was before he even came to him. Even if he did not completely understand all the layers that was Taehyung’s Lust, Jungkook craved it. He craved to be destroyed in the most masochistic way possible. He yearns for Lust to devour him whole and he selfishly wanted everything Taehyung was willing to offer. Jungkook was ready for the consequence and after last night— he desires for it even more.

“Jimin may have—“ Jungkook spits between clenched teeth, Taehyung indifferently stared at him expectantly not moving a fraction.

“But Envy is also weak” Jungkook, _unlike me_, went unsaid yet Taehyung seemed to have caught it because instantly his lips broke into a please grin. His head pushing back in a joyful laugh, leaning back on the table behind him.

“Your quite interesting Baby Wrath, I’ll give you that” Taehyung mutters once his laughter subsides. Eyes settled back on Jungkook as he sized him up. Almost like he was considering the offer. And Jungkook patiently waited, clenching his hands by his tights. No longer sensing Lust lurking within forcing him to obey yet deep within he oddly still wanted to. Even his Wrath had started to whine and mellow at the loss of the lurking presence within.

“As well as unwise” Taehyung stated silently, Jungkook swallowed audibly because it didn't seem like Taehyung was going to take it. In fact, the longer Lust hesitated the more he began to worry.

The longer the silence prolonged the more Jungkook agitation grew. Fearing that Taehyung would think of him not enough to satisfy his hunger. Which no— Jungkook refused to accept that he willingly allowed himself to encounter Greed so he could come all this way for nothing.

Jungkook knew that his plan had been flawed and had downsides. Taehyung being the third Cardinal Sin will see the downsides just as clearly as Jungkook was able to if not more. He was probably able to sense how similar in nature yet so very different both their Cardinal Sins were. They both dulled senses, manipulated and made one single emotion take reign inside their prey without a single lift of a finger. They were both a dangerous influence on one another — yet what was a little chaos?

“It’s up to you to decide Tae” Jungkook urged, knowing he was playing with fire just as before. He was bordering on rudeness by now with his continuance of use of Tae instead of the formal usage of name. Without the elder approval. Yet Taehyung did not seem offended; in fact his lips lifted into a smile, eyes shining bemusedly.

“You must be dreadfully bored to willingly offer yourself to me, lovely” Taehyung murmurs, his gaze sharp as he leans forward oh so slightly yet not touching Jungkook. His gaze was once again predatory, even while his hands kept laying on the table he was leaning and somehow Jungkook felt the urge to offer himself to him. So, before he could back up from his humiliating idea, Jungkook tilts his head back exposing his throat to Taehyung. Not missing the feral smile that was born over Taehyung’s lips as he hums in approval.

“I’ll take what you’re offering pet” Taehyung finally said the words Jungkook had been waiting for. The younger relaxing on the chair but his breath hitch when he felt Taehyung lips ghosting over his throat teasingly before he sat back on the table behind him. Leaving Jungkook high and dry.

Jungkook blinks dumbfounded as he lowers his head locking gazes with a grinning Taehyung. Who leans closer yet made no move at extracting himself from his position against the table or even touching him. Jungkook didn't miss how Taehyung’s gaze lowered onto his lips unconsciously making Jungkook lick them. Causing the elder’s smile to widen leaning further so his breath hit Jungkook’s ear. Yet he still made sure no part of them touched even a fraction.

“I hope you understand what you’re getting into babe” Taehyung lips brush over his earlobe causing Jungkook to shudder. “Because I don’t plan on letting you go”

Jungkook felt his stomach flip, almost trembling in anticipation. Jungkook licks his lips nervously one last time before hesitantly lifting his hands, wavering a split second before they fall over Taehyung's waist. The elder stilled, pushing back slightly yet made no move to push his hands away. Instead he looked expectant as he slowly raised an eyebrow at Jungkook’s growing boldness.

“I can take whatever you decide to unleash on me Tae” Jungkook breathed out, voice not over a whisper. His breathing became elaborated when he felt the lurking presence of Lust once again enter within him. Taehyung’s eyes flashed dangerously almost looking needy with want —- but that couldn't be. Jungkook couldnt be having just a big effect on the otherwise indifferent being before him. Especially not when he knew he was being taunted and edge.

“You should be careful what you wish for Kookie” Taehyung whispered,_ finally _lifting his hand from the table behind him as he stood to his full height. Towering over Jungkook who felt another shiver run through his spine realizing he had been cage against the chair. Jungkook's breath stuttered when Taehyung's pointer finger delicately fell over his chin as he tilted his head back. Leaning forward so his lips ghosted over Jungkook’s now growing hypersensitive skin.

“Because I plan on devouring you”

  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  


Admittedly to all parties involved surprise, a decision was taken among the present Cardinal Sin’s much to Greed ever growing frustration.

Jimin stifled a giggle as he wished the retreating Sin luck in retrieving the remaining part of the Deadly Sins. Needless to see Jimin was absolutely sure that without his help Greed would be unable to find Taehyung domains, Lust being more elusive than a heavenly entity. And yes Envy did mean domains - plural as in more than one. Because Jimin knew Taehyung had more than one bubble dimension down on Earth.

If for whatever hells fire Greed happened to find him it would simply be because Taehyung wanted to be found. In fact, there was not a single doubt in Jimin’s mind that Taehyung knew Jimin was tracking his movements and allowed it for a reason he has yet to understand. Taehyung mind works in a way Jimin had yet to fully grasp.

But overall Jimin knew finding him was the least difficult huddle Greed needed to overcome. Convincing him to participating would be the thing that would force Greed to drop his charade. Because if Jungkook managed to get as close as he had wanted to— then Jimin was sure that they were all in for a grand time. Hopefully Wrath had managed to keep their end of the bargain.

Jimin took a deep breath managing to push his worries aside turning towards Yoongi now that only he remained. The older man’s hair had shifted back to green almost like Envy’s presence did little to have him on edge. Jimin tried to push down the indignation he felt bubble at that.

“So how can you possibly have a second entrance to Gluttonies domain?” Jimin dared ask when Sloth simply looked over the windowstilled. Eyes growing thoughtful as if he was calculating something within his head.

Jimin waited patiently for a response but it became clear Yoongi was not planning on giving him one. Jimin growing restless. Frown falling over his face as he shifts, crossing his arms.

“Do you expect Gluttony to come to you?” Jimin's irk voice rang through the room, yet Yoongi made no move to acknowledge him as he sighed. Shaking his head as he passed his hand through his hair, hat already abandoned to the side. Jimin pursed his lips at the blatant ignorance when Sloth had been the one to insist on having Envy stay.

“I thought you were not big on visitors” Jimin felt his patience run thin yet Yoongi's attention finally settled on him. Slight annoyance running through his features as he groans.

“Would you shut up for a second? Dealing with Greed drains me a lot more than I’m used to” Yoongi sighs, sounding annoyed as he suddenly falls back into his chair with a huff. Glaring at Jimin begrudgingly yet his gaze had no heat behind it. Unlike the hate that radiated from him whenever he used to focus on Namjoon.

Jimin straighten stricken at Yoongi clear annoyance at his presence. Not liking how the elder was making him feel as if he was less than him. He was higher ranked, dammit! Envy was below Taehyung, by the gods! He was above Sloth by two other Cardinal Sins. He had everything and anything. He even had Taehyung for a while! How dare Sloth make him feel insignificant!

“Then why the hell did you insist I stayed here with you if you were simply going to lay around like the sluggish sin you are!?!” Jimin demands even going as far as hitting his heel against the floor. Ignoring how even more insignificant the movement made him feel.

“I have better things to do than be lazy around this poor excuse of a domain!” Jimin screeched completely done with Yoongi’s complete disregard for ranking and edicate when dealing with a higher being. So, Envy expected Sloth to apologize and gravel like the lower rank he was but Yoongi simply blinked. Looking slightly bored and over the situation.

“Are you done? Or are you going to keep waisting your breath throwing how much more powerful you are at my face like I’m suppose to give a flying fuck.” Yoongi's voice was bored yet it dug deeper at Jimin than any other words he could have said out of spite. Leaving the younger being speechless at Yoongi’s lack of reaction. He had been ecstatic when he had witnessed Yoongi lack of care for Greed status, but he did not expect to have the same kind of treatment.

“I— your— what?” Jimin stammer for the first time in his life, shock to his very core. Yoongi simply smiled at him sighing.

“Good. I swear dealing with you Cardinal Sins is like dealing with kids throwing tantrums” Yoongi rolled his eyes pushing back into his chair closing his eyes. Jimin frown deepened even more if that was possible.

“You're also part of the Cardinal Sins Yoongi— your Sloth” Jimin reminded, croaking his head bewilder at the possibility that Yoongi had forgotten his place within the Seven. Which did not seem possible considering Sloth will always be part of the Cardinal Sins even as it barely did anything in the grand spec of things. Which is why Heaven deemed it to be the least sinful act a human could do, lowering Yoongi’s existence closer to God Grace than any of them could ever be.

Yet Yoongi simply waved him off lazily, not opening his eyes and Jimin simply gape at this being. He had initially been curious about this Sin but seeing him now— Jimin felt disillusioned by his expectations.

“Are you going to nap?” Jimin indignantly asks, causing Yoongi to smile with his goddamn eyes still close.

“You can take whatever you like around the domain if you give me a few minutes of absolute silence. If I’m going to Gluttony, then you better hope I get my energy back” Yoongi mumbles sleepily causing Jimin to huff. Who does Sloth think Envy is? There was no need for Sloth full power while having Jimin around, he could easily handle the situation.

Yet Jimin rolled his eyes, side stepping the chair Yoongi was laying on. Curiosity winning over everything else as he takes up the offer that was generously given.

He had been curious about this domain for quite some time now. The holy text had explained it much like a paradise that draws in souls to purgatory with its sinful call of rest. The atmosphere invites almost anyone to simply lay under the sun rays and doze off.

So Jimin made his way outside, finally testing with his very own eyes if this was where Adam and Eve were destined to be. Rumor had it that their paradise was in purgatory. Purgatory belong to Sloth unlike the rest of them that each got a level of hell— Prides dimension abandon due to his punishment.

Jimin covered his eyes at the brightness outside, he didn't notice when he first arrived but for someone that its sin would make them sleep most of the time away, Sloth domain was brighter than any of the others. Including Envy’s own.

Jimin scanned the green leafs and delicate petals Greed had mercilessly stepped over. Jimin footsteps silent at the soft sound of the wind around him, with dancing birds and squirrels darting playfully.

Envy rose an eyebrow, hand falling over the bonsai tree that lined perfectly within the lawn. He has not seen any fleeting hellion or servant rushing around— which seemed odd. He only knew of one Cardinal Sin that wanted to be left alone and that was Wrath.

Jimin looked up from the tree, nails scraping the wood softly. Only to see a pond at its center, as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads and a wooden bridge that crossed the middle so one could look down at what looked like Koi carp. The flower bed surrounding it were a riot of May color and upon further inspection they seemed to be weed-free.

Jimin stepped forward, kneeling over the bed of flowers curiously. Focused completely on them as he watches fascinated as the scurries and subtle movements of the flora made sounds almost like voices. The garden almost seems to be singing a song for those who listen with more than their ears. Were these souls?

Then suddenly it all went silent, the air becoming still sucking in the sound previously dancing around him into nothingness. Even the trees seemed not to rustle as if they were tensed with nerves for something approaching. Jimin could describe it as creepy but eerie was close to it.

Then he heard footsteps come from the front, then from behind and in only moments the noise was coming from every direction, getting closer, louder. Jimin straightens eyes narrowing, feeling his energy pull harshly just as a hand suddenly falls over his shoulder. Jimin not hesitating even a fraction before he reached up, fingers wrapping around their wrist in a tight grip before he flipped them over his shoulder.

The person groans loudly once his back hits the floor harshly, petals flying around them as Jimin hands falls flat over the soil and flips himself over, so he was lying face first over the one that dared to attack him. Jimin’s knees digging into dirt as he kneels across the opponent’s chest, with each knee beside their chest straddling them useless.

The person below huffs upon the added weight, Jimin eyes narrowing once he realizes it was Yoongi. The elder man glaring up at him as if he hasn't been caught red handed.

“Weren't you going to rest Sloth?” Jimin asked, eyes flickering over to Yoongi’s clenched hand where he could see a chain wrapped around his fingers. The locket. Yoongi smirk, gaining Jimin’s attention again.

“You’re on edge” Yoongi chuckles ignoring the petals falling on him only blowing away the ones falling over his face.

“You tried to drain my energy” Jimin stated knowing for a fact that what he felt was someone trying to drain him. Yet it made no sense -- how can Sloth have that power, as far as he was aware, he knew Sloth was incapable of doing what he had tried to do. Again, Envy’s attention goes to the locket clenched on Sloth hands.

“How did you even sense it” Yoongi sighs, relaxing into the ground as if he was sure that Jimin wasn't going to do anything despite the fact that Jimin quite literally caught him doing something any other Sin would have made him feel hell for even attempting.

“One does not attempt to own Lust and not learn a thing or two” Jimin murmurs not looking away from the locket, absolutely sure this was what had given Sloth the power to do something only Lust could do. Greed had given this to Yoongi, claiming that Pride had offered the item up in exchange for his cooperation. Envy wanted it.

“What would you want in exchange for that item” Jimin asked as he wrapped his hands around Yoongi’s wrist once again, bringing the elder’s hand to eye level as he sat back but didn't raise from his straddling position. Sloth did not fight him, eyes following Jimin’s movement as he sighs.

“I’m literally the embodiment of Sloth, Envy. What makes you think that I’ll agree to give you the one thing that I can use against you guys while still maintaining a fair fight” Yoongi said, looking completely serious, surprising Jimin who tried to untangle Yoongi’s fingers from the chain. Envy looked into his eyes getting even more surprised when he saw how unguarded he looked— and that was certainly interesting. This was the first time he encountered this type within the Cardinal Sins.

Greed was a snake that would use you without a second thought if it meant he gained something. Lust— Lust was dangerous enough to rival even Pride. Wrath had his own agenda and was quick to do reckless things. Gluttony was well always disgustingly hungry. Jimin is not about to say he isn't without any flaws— his embodiment of the sinful act of being envious of course. Naturally his actions are sins. But to encounter someone like Sloth— that was certainly new.

“I knew there was a reason you interested me so much Sloth” Jimin confessed, croaking his head in wonder, amused at Yoongi's instant frown.

“You mentioned that before— Envy have you tried to enter my domain before?” Yoongi wondered as Jimin straightened up from his position realizing there was really no need to keep straddling the man if it meant he wasn't getting anything. Yet he hums distractedly, eyes roaming the area still feeling strange. The air was still and quiet. He had expected when Yoongi appear to it all go back to normal, but it hasn't. And what were those footsteps? certainly they wouldn't belong to the owner of the land. Why would Yoongi announce his presence when he had been trying to sneak up on him. Something isn't adding up.

“Why would you want to? You literally have everything!” Yoongi asked, gaining Jimin’s attention back, the younger turning to see Yoongi looking slightly interested unlike before with how he had dismissed Jimin as if he were nothing.

“That's the point Yoongi. I literally have everything and—“ that does not include you when unsaid because suddenly Jimin eyes flash green. Jimin once again not hesitating before he kicked out, yet someone’s hands stop his high kick mid flight.

“Careful sunshine that could have hurt” an unknown voice grins widely, golden eyes settling on his. Jimin grits his teeth, releasing his aura at the arrival of the fifth sin. Their golden eyes looking passed Jimin onto Sloth who blanked his expression sighing.

“Hello my grumps. I didn't know you had visitors— that's unusual”

“Hoseok how many times do I have to tell you not to walst in like you own the place” Yoongi warned just as Jimin released a blast forcing Gluttony to release his hold straggling back. His golden eyes flicker back to his, frown adoring his bright features.

“I thought you said you don't let Cardinal Sins inside your domain” Jimin spat between gritted teeth glaring at the embodiment of Gluttony who grin like the mad man he was, once he realised he had upset Jimin. 

“I don't count sunshine”

“I don't allow _higher_ rankings in”

  


┈┈┈┈․° ☣︎ °․┈┈┈┈

  


Lust has been called and is many things, demanding, controlling and dominant. Yet Taehyung had mastered the act of self control, no being in either Heaven or Hell could go against that and yet— Jungkook.

Taehyung couldn't help the satisfied smirk he gets when he meets the dark orbs of Jungkook. The younger Sin letting out a whimper as Taehyung presses his body against his. Sounding exquisite to Taehyung ears, who felt the need to ravage the younger even more.

Taehyung had wanted to take the younger boy up to his chambers and take him apart little by little. His cries would have sounded like a song to Taehyung’s ears, yet he wasn't able to hold himself back. He wanted to break him right here, right now.

Taehyung grips Jungkook hips with both hands as he moves his knee to kick Jungkook’s legs apart. Taehyung once again caged Wrath against the wall, not being able to help himself after being given just a grand opportunity. Impatience getting the best of him.

“Baby are you that needy for me that you don't mind if I take you right in the middle of this floor?” Taehyung teased pinning Jungkook to the wall with his hips, ignoring the unhappy whine as his hands loosen and trail under Jungkook’s shirt, lifting it slowly to expose more milky flesh to Taehyung’s eyes.

“But it's empty— you told them to leave” Jungkook shot back, sounding a lot more composed than he looked. Taehyung felt an excitement bubble inside of him. Lips lifting once again into a smirk as he loosens his hold on the boy. Not missing Jungkook sinking into his warm body, Taehyung knew Wrath body was burning from the inside as they spoke. The younger trying to touch more of Taehyung’s soothing skin.

“But what if I told them to come back? What would the almighty Wrath do then?” Taehyung had half a mind to do just that. Wanting to see how far he could push Jungkook until he snaps but Jungkook’s eyes turn bright red at the suggestion alone.

“Don't you—" Jungkook threatens but Taehyung lifts his knee higher right into Jungkook’s bulge cutting him off rather sharply. His hand gripping his waist tightly as his eyes turn purple in response.

“Don't I what? Were you just about to threaten me there, baby Wrath?” Taehyung although he's speaking quietly, his voice seems to echo into existence itself, resonating painfully in Jungkook’s skull. The bright purple orbs darken with anger, slowly creeping through the irises until purple balls of Hellish fire stare back at Wrath, piercing into his soul. For a second Jungkook swears he hears a crackle as something breaks, the energy sharp and intense. Almost the same as he had felt back as the heavens Seal— yet his attention gets captivated once again by Taehyung who presses more into him.

“I wasn't threatening you Tae— I was simply trying to state that I will kill them—“ Jungkook trailed off breathlessly. Completely captivated by the being in front of him whose eyes shined in amusement.

Jungkook came to the sudden realization that he was been teased because of course Taehyung knew he would kill them. In fact, it seemed like the idea intrigued Taehyung greatly— but in the back of Jungkook's mind he half wondered if Taehyung would do the same to anyone that walks into this scene. A part of him wondered if it was because he wanted to keep Jungkook to himself.

An angry growl is all Jungkook hears before his lips are captured in a bruising kiss. Sharp teeth nip and bite into the flesh before sucking it harshly between soft lips. Jungkook gasp not really sure if Taehyung's sudden anger was due to his words or something more.

"I've been much too lenient with you, pet. Did you bring anyone else with you to see me?" Taehyung asked releasing his lips, leaving Jungkook a little dazed not being able to follow along with Taehyung quick mood shift.

“What?— No— I came alone” He manages to voice at the wet press of Taehyung's tongue against his lips, Jungkook complaid as he opened his mouth as wide as he can to give Taehyung more room who dives back into the kiss with a small hum.

Unable to hold back, Jungkook drops his hands from their death grip on Taehyung's shoulders to his jeans, fumbling desperately at the button until a second set of fingers make quick work of his jeans and underwear. Jungkook kicks his socks off while Taehyung pulls back long enough to pull Jungkook’s shirt off. Along with opening his own pants as well but not tugging them down like he had with Jungkook.

Jungkook cries out when their wet lengths slide together, his skin burning where Taehyung's precum touches him, soothing and burning him at the same time. Jungkook felt the usual burn within him of his Wrath as he tried to keep it under control.

"M-more" he whispered. Without waiting for the other, Jungkook wraps his arms around Taehyung's neck, tugging forcefully to bring a surprised Taehyung back to his lips.

Wet, pleasure filled moans echoed off the walls, accompanied by low groans. The slick sound of their leaking cocks rubbing together between their stomachs all while Taehyung remain fully clothed, only serving to make Jungkook more desperate

Taehyung trails wet kisses against Jungkook’s throat, tasting the teasing combination, sucking hard on the skin as if to suck the taste right out of his skin. Large warm hands rubbing up and down Jungkook’s sides, soothing the boy as he frantically ruts against him, precum leaving their stomachs a huge mess.

Taehyung rests his forehead on Jungkook collarbone, lust burning through him faster than he had hoped, as he watches their cocks jumping and grinding, pressing closer until the sensitive spot under his head is rubbing between the ridges of the Jungkook’s abs, leaving them glistening beautifully. Oh, how he wants to taste him. His tongue tingles, saliva pools at the thought of drinking from the source of Wrath again, tasting Jungkook’s euphoria directly.

The air crackles again, snapping Taehyung out of it. His eyes flashing purple angrily, the simmering displeasure he had felt before returning. They were being interrupted by someone that was demanding Taehyung’s attention. For a second Taehyung had thought that Jungkook had brought someone else along with him but the boy had been truthful when he denied doing so. So, whoever had entered was uninvited — but Taehyung had a baby to take care of before granting them with his presence.

‘_Take care of it_’ He growls inside his head giving instructions to the servants that he knew were on high alert. Knowing whoever had breached his barrier was one of the Seven. Unlike with Wrath the new intruder came uninvited.

Taehyung knew all of this yet didn't want to stop what he had started. He could see the burning energy coming from Jungkook right now. His Wrath burning within him brightly and so deliciously. If he were to stop now, it wouldn't be Taehyung alone who they had to deal with.

Taehyung wanted to take his time but Lust inside of him kept wanting more. Wanting this man to fall apart before him. And Jungkook looked all too willing to do just that— so whoever had entered could wait.

‘_But master_—' one of his servant’s objects knowing that whoever had breached Taehyung barrier was no one that they could hold back. Taehyung gritted his teeth, anger burning inside of him at this. Usually it would amuse him that his servant had the guts to disagree with his orders but not now. Not when he had Jungkook falling apart in front of him.

‘_I’ll be there shortly, do not allow anyone to interrupt me. Or I will make you pay for it_—“ he grits out annoyed, his servant affirming quickly knowing he meant every word.

As soon as that was taken care of Taehyung lifts his head, watching the glossy orbs of Jungkook glint before they flutter shut at the hot pleasure spreading through him. Taehyung smiles to himself, he had more important things to attempt than some lunatic Sin interrupting his meal.

Taehyung let out a pleased groan of his own, feeling his first, but not last, orgasm build. Panting bodies slide against each other with sweat as the heat between them builds and builds. Lust increasing in pressure within him.

Jungkook watches the sinful creature writhing and moaning against him wrenches his arousal high. He doesn't realize he's closed his eyes until they snap open at the sudden press of cold air against his hole.

“Shh, lovely. Let me make you feel good," Taehyung soothes before Jungkook even begins to protest. Pushing the younger Sin’s cheeks together and resuming kneading the flesh.

Jungkook felt Wrath burn again and before he could stop himself, he pushed forward latching into Taehyung's clean neck. Biting down hard.

Taehyung tilts his head back to expose more skin for sucking lips and nibbling teeth to latch onto, Taehyung closes his eyes and opens his mouth. With a shudder of pleasure running through him at a particularly rough thrust.

While Jungkook is distracted with marking him, Taehyung spreads his cheeks again, quickly pressing his index again the tight furl of muscle. Jungkook jolts in his hold as if electrocuted.

"Time for you to cum, pet. I need another taste" Jungkook whimpers at Taehyung words, feeling his release hanging just out of reach. The fire keeps building and building it's almost painful now.

Taehyung rubs his index against Jungkook’s hole, massaging the ring, coaxing it to loosen as Jungkook’s shakes in need.

"Cum" Taehyung commands his voice soft, pushing his finger in until the second knuckle, as Jungkook cums with a silent scream.

And Fuck, was he's a sight. Black hair messy and sticking to his sweaty and flushed skin. Lips red as rubies, swollen and bruised from Taehyung's ministrations, mouth hanging open in ecstasy. His strong body shakes under his, Jungkook hole clenched tight around his finger and Taehyung comes with a loud moan of his own, letting that intoxicating mixture coat his throat, forcing his own orgasm to spill onto flushed skin.

"Oh, fuck, you taste absolutely divine," Taehyung gasps, pushing their foreheads together. He's never tasted anything so perfect, mind hazy with thoughts of more and not enough.

Jungkook minds blank as he collapses into Taehyung as his legs give out and his head lolls to the side. He's unseeing, eyes so blurry it's pointless to hold them open so he closes them. His blood is rushing around his body furiously, Wrath is no longer trying to burn him from within instead it had muted into an almost not there at all pulse as Taehyung feeds from it.

Taehyung feels the younger boy in front of him shake as he reeled in Lust. Head clearing as he controlled the hunger within him before he took too much. Blinking incredulously down to the almost passed out boy within his arms— not once has he stumbled into one of the Seven and their Sin had not fought against being fed on. Not once had they so willingly submitted to Lust intrusion like Wrath had.

“You really do have a death wish, lovely” Taehyung whispered knowing Jungkook was not listening to him, as he lifts the boy more towards his body and in one shift movement, they were within Taehyung chamber.

Taehyung huff as he delicately lifted the boy bridal style as he carried him through his room. Softly placing him on the bed, making sure not to be too rough with the passed-out boy whose head lolling to the side like a doll— perhaps he needed to feed Wrath if he intended to keep talking. But why hadn't he fed from Bogum? Taehyung had gone out of his way to leave Wrath an angel to feed from.

Taehyung was so confused by the young Sin that had sought him out.

Taehyung softly passed his hand through his hair, brushing the fluffy black hair away from his eyes. Taking in how soft the boy truly was, he looked so young like this. It almost made him feel kind of hesitant in taking the boy’s energy, but he quickly reminded himself that this was Wrath. And a cruel smile took over his lips— he finally had him.

“_Master— it's Greed_–“ a voice interrupted his thoughts filtering inside his head. Taehyung drops his hand not realizing he had started to softly caress the boy's head while deep in thought. Perhaps allowing this had been dangerous indeed. Was this a lot more than it was worth?

Taehyung snapped his fingers, and a new set of clothes materialized over his body. Dressing for show. A black dark green pattern trench coat, along with the black dress shirt and leather pants.

Taehyung gave one last glance at the boy in thought— it would be dangerous to leave him unsupervise within his domain. So Taehyung fingers grace Jungkook’s shoulder blade, the contact burning for a few seconds as Jungkook whined low on his throat yet not awakening.

Lust eyes flashed purple as Wrath leaves Jungkook’s body growling at him, his lips lifting into a small smile as he releases his own Lust. Lust wrapping around Wrath who is weak like a snake and its meal, so it was easy to dominate the Cardinal Sin. So, he easily inserted a bit of himself within Wrath before he released it.

Lust coming back towards Taehyung who lifts his hands, watchful of Wrath who simmers annoyed but goes back into his owner. Taehyung looks over at Lust, seeing a piece of Wrath within him— and that was certainly strange.

No Cardinal Sin had ever done this back to Lust, Taehyung allowed it back into his body. Taking a deep breath as he smiled. Interesting.

Taehyung shakes his head, allowing his powers to consume him, fluttering his eyes open when his feet land in concrete. Slowly lifting his gaze up at Greed.

The older cardinal sin had his hands wrapped around one of Taehyung’s lower servants throat. Eyes grey as his Greed released around him in waves— a tactic to intimidate.

“Careful there Namjoon, he enjoys that” Taehyung taunts making his presence known. Namjoon eyes flicker towards him, face constricting in distaste, loosening his fingers around the hellion's neck. The servant shook him off, swiftly disintegrating into thin air now that Taehyung was there.

Jessie the hellion who Greed had noticed watching within the shadows appeared next to Lust, vowing at her master. Taehyung thought didn't take his gaze off Namjoon, who straightened his suit jacket, passing his hand through his grey slick back hair.

“He has made Heaven turn their eyes to us” she announces unknowingly fuiling Taehyung displeasure at Greed’s presense “we may have a problem my Prince”

Taehyung lips set in distaste, crossing his arms as he lifted an eyebrow.

“Have you come to challenge me Joon? I was under the impression we had an understanding”

Namjoon’s eyebrow twitch at Taehyung’s casually addressing him yet Greed brows furrow because something was off about Lust. Taehyung's mood was unexpectedly bad. Namjoon had anticipated Lust to be placated after the gift he had given him and even while both Sins had been at odds, not once had Lust been as hostile as his portraying himself to be.

“Why send hellions to greet me? Have you forgotten your place Tae?” Namjoon hissed making sure to assert his rank, changing his technique. Knowing that he could not address Lust like he had done with the rest. Taehyung's face twisted as his lips turned down slightly, making his otherwise loose casual features harden.

“Did that upset you Joonie?” Taehyung blinked innocently crossing his arms, placing his fingers on his lips almost casually yet his features remained hard.

“Did dear old Greed want me to greet him at the door like a desperate housewife?”

Taehyung laughed humorless, waving his hand to the side and all servants disappeared sensing their master's displeasure. Greed tensed. Taehyung's gaze was cold as it settled on him.

“But Joonie if I take that role what would our dear Jin’s role be? Or would you rather I vowed like a servant upon your arrival— but that’s your role Joonie. After all Jinnie always demanded that off you unlike me” Namjoon rolled his eyes at the taunt, not falling for Taehyung's clear insult. Knowing he was doing it to get a reaction out of Greed.

“I see your as infuriating as ever, Tae” Namjoon spits distastefully almost sounding bored. Taehyung's lips broke into a wide smile as his eyes shined with a sick sort of enjoyment, Namjoon truly never enjoyed dealing with Lust but Greed had no time for Taehyung’s games.

“You know why I’m here, correct?” He dared asked, Taehyung smile falling as he blinked innocently at him. Dropping his hands, as he shook his head.

“Not the slightless of clues—oh!—- “ Taehyung halted opening his mouth in faux surprise and Namjoon knew he was not taking him seriously.

“Could it be your here for the adorable lovely wrathful bunny that wander his way to me?” Taehyung blinked then in a split second his faux innocent facade broking as his eyes narrowed, jaw clenching “If not, you were interrupting”

“I’m not here to provoke you Taehyung” Greed stated foremost before he chose his next words carefully. Because he knew that Lust despite his smiles and easily shifting moods was a hard Cardinal Sin to deal with when vexed. His temper was unlike Wrath, in fact one would never truly know if he was truly irritated until it was too late. His hostility grew cold and depowering which made it one of the main reasons Greed dreaded dealing with the younger Cardinal Sin.

“But I beg to differ Joon”

Greed raised an eyebrow, waiting for Taehyung's words. Knowing there was more. Unlike when dealing with others, with Lust he was willing to stand by until the younger's words got heard.

“Barging into my territory violates our arrangement or did you forget to take that into consideration?” Taehyung walked forward, steps careful and calculative. Greed’s eyes flicker down watchful of Taehyung’s movements.

“I recall” he stated, keeping his neutral stance. He watches Taehyung until he stops before him, a little too close for Greed. His lips had lifted into a smile not missing Namjoon’s discomfort.

“So did my lovely Wrath expose himself or have you followed him in” Namjoon could see how the answer to that question would influence the direction the conversation would take by simply accessing Taehyung eyes. His intense gaze solemnly focused on him which meant Greed could not lie.

“You’re not discreet Tae” Namjoon kept it simple and scriptic. Knowing Taehyung would pick up his lack of answer. Taehyung sigh, rolling his eyes.

“Really Joonie? Really? With me?” Taehyung asked looking annoyed that Greed was making him go through with this. He lets out another sigh.

“Fine I’ll bite” he sighs before his features suddenly lifts as his eyes shined excitedly “so you followed him in. Congrats Namjoon you found me!” Taehyung clapped, voice taking a higher pitch as he batted his eyelashes at him in faux surprise. Yet as soon as it came it was gone, as his features blanked.

“Befitting enough for you?” Taehyung asked but didn't give Namjoon time to get a word in, not that he was expecting to.

“Now how about you tell me why Greed would personally follow Wrath, out of all Cardinal Sin’s who wander their way into my domain” he was baiting him.

“Perhaps I wanted to make sure you kept your end Tae. Since we both know you are not allowed to touch Hell's Golden Child” Greed reminded, making sure the younger understood what position he was in. Reminding the younger of the rules he had so stubbornly decided to ignore. He watches carefully as Taehyung jaw clenches, his eye twitching.

“You haven't touched the Golden Child, have you?” Namjoon asked even though he could sense some residue of Wrath within Lust.

“What exactly is it that you want Namjoon” Taehyung's voice was cold and hard, but Greed expected nothing less from the younger so barely reacted. He simply let out a sigh.

“Pride ordered a meeting between the Seven” Namjoon stated much like he had with the others, but Taehyung simply blinked blankly at him looking expectant.

“What do you get out of this?

“Nothing I simply want--”

“Spare me your deceptions Joon” Taehyung cut him off, waving his hand as if to silence him. Namjoon rolled his eyes.

“I’m done humering you, so how about you admit as to why you sent Wrath to me and what exactly are scheming” Taehyung's voice was icy, so much so that even his usual taunting smile was absent. Greed could sense the end of their conversation was fast approaching.

“The same thing you will be getting Tae. You were there—“

“Yes, where I was forbidden to touch Hell’s Golden child by Pride himself. I remember” Taehyung interrupted again, eyes narrowing “yet you expect me to show up considering what happened last time?”

“It's an official meeting Taehyung, you’re the 3rd Cardinal Sin. Your command to go” Namjoon was putting his foot down. This was not a request unlike with the rest, this was mandatory for Lust.

“But why would I? Since I already have what I wanted” Taehyung shrug eyes glowing purple now “Wrath is mine”

“Hell will not allow their golden child of sin to be drain by its Prince” Namjoon tried to get some sense back into the stubborn head of Lust. Trying to make him see reason. Lust shall not miss this meeting that was Pride commandment.

“But don't I have you to thank for that” Taehyung blink croaking his head, a slow taunting smile taking over his features “or did you honestly assume I would only think this was Envy’s doing?”

Namjoon gritted his teeth annoyed. He knew Lust would be the most difficult to deal with. In fact, he feared Taehyung would be the one to make his chest board crumble before he even had the right pieces in place. He had hoped that Taehyung would have been smart like Jungkook and work on his favor.

“You can’t kill a member of the deadly seven Tae. You know your fate” Namjoon tried once again, perhaps as a last attempt before he changed tactics. But he knew it was farfetch when Taehyung simply laughed crudely. Showing that Hell’s crown Prince of Seduction followed no one.

“You should have foreseen this” Taehyung eyes settled on his, leaning forward that he was now crowding Namjoon’s space. Greed barely moved knowing if he did, he would submissing to Lust. Namjoon simply tense readying himself to Taehyung's unpredictable display of power.

“Do tell Jimin I’m glad my charm came to good use in the end” Taehyung whispers leaning back when Namjoon’s head snaps to face him, eyes hard.

“You planted it” Greed stated rather than ask but he knew his answer by simply seeing the sparkle within Taehyung purple orbs. Greed felt like laughing because while he was planning his approach Taehyung had been setting up one of his own but little did he know they were not the only ones.

“You do realize Wrath is using you for something, correct? Jungkook wants something and it somehow revolves around you— you had to sense it as I did” Namjoon edge, fishing for a solid answer out Taehyung instead of his runaround playful squips. Yet Taehyung simply raised an eyebrow.

“But Joonie aren't you doing the same?” Taehyung’s voice took a sweet honey tone, and Greed felt himself melt. So, before he could stop himself he raised his hand, delicately placing one of Taehyung long messy hair behind his earlobe, a soft yet deafening fog taking over his senses. Then suddenly a hand shot up, grabbing Namjoon wrist in a strong grip snapping Namjoon out of the fogness that had taken over his actions. His eyes instantly snapped to Taehyung who was smirking at him.

“The King of Lies does not fall for the Prince, right?” Greed eyes flash grey at the realization that Taehyung had managed to work his charm on him for the first time in millenials.

“You son of a—“ Namjoon starts snapping out Taehyung hold easily, clenching his hand by his side in anger yet Lust's smile simply widens.

“What's the matter Joonie you wanted my attention, right?” Taehyung soothes as if he was speaking to a tantrum child, stepping back while placing his hand behind his back in an almost childish manner. Eyes bright and amused

“Don't you want me to whisper sweet nothings into your ears?”

“Lust that's enough!” Namjoon shouted annoyed and let his anger show. The earth shakes at his words, Taehyung's smile falling.

“I’m not one of your playthings. Are you going to keep getting in my way?!” Namjoon's voice was hard with no room for argument, in fact there was no amusement present within his tone. Taehyung's eyes shined like two purple gemstones as he danced away.

“I don’t know Joonie—- would you be getting on mines?” And there it was. Taehyung's movements halted as his smile dropped. His tone of voice dropped along with his features. As they darken dangerously into Hell Prince, resonating painfully in Nanjoon’s skull. The bright purple orbs darken with anger, slowly creeping through the irises until purple balls of Hellish fire stare back at him.

“Do you intend to challenge me Taehyung!?” Greed roars anger by Lust display. The younger thought did not back down in fact it seemed to fuel him.

“Sounds enticing” Taehhung almost seemed to purr at the idea, and Namjoon could see it. Wrath. He was behind this.

“Jin will come for Jungkook,” Namjoon warned, because he knew Pride will, the moment he is informed of Lust's disobedience. Especially if it involved the younger of the Sins. Greed had miscalculated how easily Wrath could wormed himself to Lust and how submissive Wrath would be to Lust dominant traits.

“Let him come Greed” Taehyung dared napping Namjoon out of his thoughts. “I’ll be waiting”

Namjoon knew his time was up, as Taehyung simply turned around. Giving him his back. The conversation was over.

“As riveting as this was Greed, I do believe your uninvited, so I’ll kindly be asking you to leave”

“Taehyung”

“I’m not repeating myself Joon,” Taehyung warned, halting his movements yet not turning to look at Namjoon who gritted his teeth. He can't follow him in.

“You are unwelcomed within my territory” Taehyung stops turning to stare at him expectantly as Namjoon lets out a sigh controlling his displeasure at the younger man.

Greed knew that Lust was giving him a chance to willingly leave before he took matters into his own hands, therefore he vowed mockingly arching an eyebrow.

“As you wish, our contract still stands” Greed stood to his full height turning to go before halting, turning to see Taehyung facing him now arms crossed staring as if he already knew what Namjoon was about to say.

“I wish you the best brother but next time we see each other it would be with Pride” Namjoon warned as Taehyung lifted his lips into a sneer. Eyes flashing.

“I look forward to seeing Jinnie again” he responded, lifting two fingers as he saluted him mockingly Namjoon shook his head turning as he walked away yet before he stepped over the boundary he lifted his hand in a wave.

“I would be careful with Wrath if I were you Lust”

He warns finally leaving Taehyung sight, who lifts his lips in distance, hand clenching to his side as he steadied the balance back into his domain.

The shadows materialized around him as Jessie vowed by his side, gaze lifting from the portal to Taehyung, whose lips was set into a thin line.

“My Prince, they—“ she started, yet Taehyung already knew what she was about to say.

“Tell them I would be in shortly” Taehyung gazes settled on her as she nodded understandingly. Fascinated by her master sparkling eyes.

“If they want to play a part, then shall we begin our game?” He asked into the ambient not expect as response as he turned back. His coat flowing behind him, lips lifting into a smirk. Jessie dematerialized onces again.

  


——— ☆ • ♧ • ♠ • ♧ • ☆ ———

  


“Do you have a problem with me sunshine?” Gluttony asked once they made their way inside. Yoongi staring at Jimin curiously, Envy looked irk. Way more so than all the times before.

“Do you simply let anyone into your domain?” Jimin spit distastefully almost sounding accusatory as his eyes settled on Yoongi. Ignoring Hoseok's inquiry who smiled at Jimin’s clear frustration at his presence. Yoongi raised an eyebrow a bit surprised at Envy’s clear annoyance.

“If I do. What is it to you?” Yoongi challenged, already annoyed at Jimin’s entitlement. Envy sneer, sitting down at one of the chairs turning to glare at Hoseok who smirk.

“Living up to his Sin I see” Hoseok teased, taunting the younger sin not minding that he was a rank over him. Jimin eyes narrow even more as his hands clenched.

“Grumps, how come Envy is here? Did you forget—?” Hoseok asked attention on Sloth who shook his head, lips thinning.

“I didn't— I had an unexpected visitor,” Yoongi offered, Hoseok croaking his head in question as he stiffed sensing Yoongi’s clear aggravation. The fifth Sin sniffed the air freezing once he got bombarded with two very distinctive smells.

“Greed was here?!” Hoseok exclaimed with surprised and alarm. Eyes settling on Envy who was now leading forward staring at Hoseok with unreadable eyes, a small smile upon his lips. Gluttony kept his eyes on him, knowing that although Sloth dismissed Envy due to their lack of involvement. Gluttony did not, he knew that Envy was someone to be wary of.

“In case you were wondering Envy. You smell sour; therefore, I won't attempt to eat you. So, you can rest assured.” Hoseok stated in distaste, nose wrinkling at the repugnant scent Greed left behind. Overpowered Envy’s sour sweet smoky scent and Sloths aroma of summer.

Greed’s scent was a sour smell of old age, a stenched so bad it was stomach churning. Hoseok gagged, wanting to vomit right there and then.

“Noted” Jimin dryly responded rolling his eyes, keeping his gaze fixated on Hoseok who smiled pleasantly at him ignoring the repugnant scent. Used to the higher ranked Cardinal Sins staring at him as if he was nothing but a rotten disgusting stain.

“So, what did Greed want? I’m guessing something important since Envy is here.” Hoseok shiftly went back to the prior subject turning his attention to Yoongi who looked like he was done with his presence already. Sloth placed his fingers between his nose bridge, able to taste the hostility in the air that Envy was releasing.

Hoseok thought - cluelessly or purposely ignored it - smirked at Sloth and suddenly before anyone in the room could react. He stood behind Yoongi who stiffen raising his hand as if to stop him yet Hoseok got ahead of him. Burying his nose in Yoongi’s neck humming pleasantly.

Yoongi eyed Envy wearily, the younger sins jaw clenched yet barely reacting.

“Hell doesn't allow Cardinal Sin’s to eat one another” Jimin reminds eyeing the two before him, Yoongi raised an eyebrow relaxing in Hoseok arms amused by Jimin’s clear annoyance.

“This Sin is quite bothersome isn't he, my grumps” Hoseok murmurs peeking up, golden eyes raising yet not dislocating from Yoongi who sighs. Jimin jaw clenched even harder

“Not as bothersome as Greed was, Jimin is alright do not fault him for his sins” Yoongi appeased already sensing Jimin displeasure growing borderline dangerous, trying to avoid a disagreement between the two that were pretty up to part within his territory.

“How about I show you how bothersome I can truly be Gluttony” Jimin rose ignoring Yoongi’s words who sigh exhausted. Jimin eyes glowed green ready to show the disrespectful being before him why he was above him. Hoseok raised an eyebrow mockingly yet Yoongi raised his hand stopping them.

“Enough of that” Yoongi chastises, knowing this was bound to happen between the two but had hopes that Gluttony wouldn't be quick to raise to Envy’s self entitled statements.

“Greed will be returning soon--” Yoongi starts yet Jimin scoffs shaking his head. He looked like he wanted to leave— which was a pity in Sloth’s opinion.

“Highly doubtful— but if he does, it would be alone” Jimin said thinking better of it sitting back down. Leaning back into the chair crossing his legs staring almost borely up at them. A complete change from the being who had been curiously speaking to Yoongi before Hoseok arrived.

Hoseok frowns releasing Yoongi not before licking Yoongi who shudders startlingly. Yoongi elbowed him hard frowning, Hoseok chuckling softly. What has gotten into Gluttony— and then it clicked.

Yoongi's eyes settled back towards Envy’s who was watching. His eyes cold and lips set in a thin line. Hoseok eyes flickering towards Jimin as he made to sit before him, looking smug.

“Why would Greed be coming back at all? He doesn't visit domains twice. He gets what he wants and then leaves” Hoseok explained as if none of the Cardinal Sin’s knew this fact already but this time it was different. Yoongi moved grabbing a box by the side he had just for when Hoseok decided to visit.

He places the box before Hoseok whose eyes brighten looking delighted.

“Here, now stop bugging me” Yoongi grumbled clicking the box open showing a sphere with souls inside. Hoseok mouth watering, Jimin lean forward eyes fixated on the sphere before he looked over at Sloth.

“Wrath must really like you” Envy drawl raising an eyebrow at Yoongi who huffs sitting down. Envy must know what it was then— Yoongi had thought that Wrath stash had been secret. Which was curious, how much does Envy know and what has Wrath told Jimin.

Yoongi shook his head, already done with the two he was forced to entertain until Greed returned. Hoseok chuckled, drawing their attention before Yoongi could respond.

“Wrath is quite tasty, he handed this over to Yoongi ages ago but refused to entertain me” He mumbled, looking up at the two surprised at having their gazes focused on them “I tried to take a bite out of Jungkook at first— almost lost my life.”

“Lust must really be enjoying himself then” Yoongi adds amusedly rolling his eyes, Jimin lips thinning at the idea that Wrath was any more delicious than he was. The kid could barely do half of what Envy was capable off.

“Lust? What does Taehyung have to do with Wrath?” Hoseok asked, stopping before touching the sphere looking weary at the mention of the third Sin. Jimin sensing this, smirk slowly.

“What does your small little brain think we are all doing here? Having a tea party?” Jimin asked condescendingly, Hoseok golden eyes sparkling dangerously.

“Watch it, you might be sour Envy but—“

“Is that a threat?” Jimin's taunted smile still held in place interrupting Hoseok's warning, eyes like two sets of emerald gems.

“Enough, you both are behaving as if you were just born” Yoongi growled, irritated by their behavior. Yet surprisingly both turned to stare at him huffing in displeasure yet quiet down.

“Hoseok, Greed went to get Lust—“

“Wait what!?” Hoseok splutter interrupting once fucking again, Yoongi looked up asking for patience knowing that dealing with Gluttony really required all of his energy. Jimin thought simply smile innocently at Hoseok panic, the fifth straightening not even glancing at his meal before him.

“You cannot be serious? Lust will be coming here!?” Envy crooked his eyebrow up in wonder— Gluttony was acting odd as if Lust appearing before him scared him.

“Are you scared?” He asked curiously, amusement falling over his features at Hoseok attention.

“Your saying your not scared of Hell’s Prince of Seduction? He is to be feared. I would rather not be in the same room as Hell’s Prince. Thank you” Hoseok stood ready to go, yet Yoongi reached up. Fingers wrapping around his wrist warningly.

“Sit, the King is scarier than the Prince. Do you want to take your chances with Greed?” Yoongi informs him. Letting him know if he walked away, he will not have to deal with Lust but instead Greed. Who looked adampt at having all the Cardinal Sin’s together in one place. Going as far as to deal with Wrath, Hell’s Golden Child.

“But we are talking about Taehyung here, Yoongi. You’ve met him. He is not higher in the ranks because he couldn't be bothered— Hell knows that Lust is capable of standing next to Pride. He has the power for it” Hoseok tried to reason but didn't shake Yoongi’s hand away. Staring pleadingly at Sloth as if he could convince him. Meanwhile Envy laughed crudely drawing their attention back to him.

“Lust has a new toy he won't even spare you a glance” Jimin crudely commented, rolling his eyes at the audacity of Gluttony, even without Lust distracted with Wrath he was sure that Gluttony will not be in Lust radar --- because how could he if Jimin is superior in all aspects.

“Lust is unpredictable. His moods are way to over the place -- and he can make you obey him with a simple glance. His new toy won't satisfy him” Jimin and Yoongi exchanged glances with one another.

“Trust me he will be entertained” Jimin settled in saying not sure if he wanted to break the news to Hoseok that Wrath was within Lust grasps. Hoseok thought caught on, turning to face him, eyes narrowing.

“You’ve faced him” he stated rather than ask and Jimin smirk.

“Played his game for a bit— his— interesting to say the least. I respect Taehyung greatly, I would not want to cross him again” Jimin hum remembering, an involuntary shudder going through him not being missed by the other two. Hoseok seemed to finally relax sitting back down staring between the other unbothered sins.

“You both know something I don't” he concluded crossing his arms unamused.

“If you feel that way, why give Jungkook Lust’s whereabouts?” Yoongi wondered out loud, unable to set aside his question completely ignoring Hoseok who shrieked at the information. Jimin eyes settled on his, losing their ice stare and entitlement so he shrugs.

“Jungkook wanted it. I had it. Simple” Jimin vaguely responded— yet Yoongi could sense something else behind his words. “I don't simply let things I want to own go”

And there is it, Envy’s need to possess everything and anything including members of the Cardinal Sins. But Yoongi had met Lust in passing, he looked harmless at first, but you do not own Taehyung he owns you. Which makes Jimin’s words intriguing.

“But why let Jungkook get close when he had the same goal in mind” because Yoongi knew what Wrath wanted. They had discussed it, in fact Sloth had talked Wrath from pursuing it any further before he went beyond Heaven’s forgiveness, but something had shifted. Jimin eyes sparkle.

“Sloth you mention I can have anything within your domain, right?” Jimin suddenly asked, shocking the other two who frowned at his words. Not expecting the complete change of subject.

“Yes?” Yoongi softly responded, growing confused as Jimin stood, fixing his suit as he smiled pleasantly down at them.

“Great! I have yet to pick something and I would rather do it before Greed arrives” Jimin dismissed waving his hand as if they were nothing but flies walking away. Hoseok and Yoongi staring after him beyond baffled.

“Envy is rather strange don't you think?” Hoseok mumbles, Yoongi nodded unable to help agreeing to Gluttony’s words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
I hope you all had a good new years ôヮô!  
Anyway,  
First of all, I'm sorry for taking this long in updating this fic but my main focused is in [Our Paradise, Our Warzone ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216484/chapters/37903388). As the chapters for the Seven are quite long it takes me a bit of time to write.  
Also there's a plot.... ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌  
Enjoy! !⑈ˆ~ˆ!⑈

For a second time, Jungkook awakens in a foreign place with soft silky sheets over him, morning light trickling through a window. Shedding him of whatever glimpse of unconsciousness he still had. Even so his eyes remain shut as he soaked in the warmth around him before letting his eyes meet the sun’s rays.

Jungkook was unused to waking and feeling like he was on the brink of losing his senses, his Wrath roaming inside of him in question— something was amiss yet he couldnt put his finger on it. But he pushed it aside for now because something told him that this was bound to become a pattern.

Besides, unlike the first time he instantly knew where he was and if he had any trace of doubt, the charge almost static buzz of power that danced across Jungkook’s skin like whirling phantom fingers was clue enough. He was within Taehyung domain inside Lust chamber.

Jungkook rose, blinking down at himself to see he had been changed into sweats and nothing more. He had half expected the elder to simply leave him naked — but it could have just as easily been one if Taehyung’s hellions who could have done it.

Jungkook shook his head, taking the time to survey the room he was in. Coming to the sudden realization that Taehyung was not only different in character unlike the biblical text describe him but also in taste.

The room was spacious yet nicely decorated, a colorful beautiful mural stood behind him to the wall, hand painted by someone who knew what they were doing. The scene painted was indescribable to Jungkook not because the person who painted it did a shit job no it was because he just couldn't quite figure it out. The colors were nothing else but vibrant and strong. Not washed out— in fact they almost seemed to be vibrating with a sort of energy that left Jungkook breathless.

Jungkook rubbed his fingers along the silk mattress, the silk comforter over him that he had thought to be a blanket was thick and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud.

But what took Jungkook’s attention right away was the glass wall right in front of him. Exactly where one would expect another wall, stood glass. Jungkook got up before he could stop himself, the silk comforter falling on the floor carelessly. Wrath paying it little to no mind, captivated by the luxurious and beautiful view before his eyes, that surprisingly mesh well with the minimalist decoration surrounding him.

Jungkook halted only meters from the glass wall, eyes widening once he realized that the bedroom was on the second floor and right below him laid a luxurious alcove. Following what looked like a living space with rugs was another glass wall so large that it reminded him of the storefronts he passed by while on the moral realm.

Jungkook could confirm that they were high up close to the heavens by simply gazing at the triple-glazed clear panorama of clouds and nothing but sky. The birds travelling past, buffeted by wings that whistle through, as a reminder that they too were close to heaven.

Jungkook felt himself gape at the sight not really being able to locate the domain’s location within the demonic realm of hell. Nearly unable to understand how they were not under hell’s supervision.

All the same though to Jungkook at the moment it was not of high importance, because this was as good a time as any to explore Taehyung domain without the elder around. He wasn’t quite sure where he was or if he was allowed but Jungkook was going to find out.

The rest of Taehyung domain was as puzzling as the actual Sin himself, quite frankly Jungkook was unable to fully comprehend how exactly the domain worked. He had half expected the glass window overseeing the heavens to end the moment he exited the chambers. Yet no matter how he turned, the wall continued as if it was following him making it almost impossible to evade heaven's eye.

His steps were silent down the current hall, his Wrath attire had materialized over his body sometime after he exited the chamber. An invisible wind passed through the hall moving his trench coat back.

Jungkook frown harden as he navigates through the maze of halls. Annoyance entered his system when he was at a loss at figuring the lay out of the place.

“How can one of the Seven be allowed here? He can't possibly—" Jungkook mummers out loud mostly speaking to himself, used to having no one around but his own company. Failing to remember he was not the only one roaming these halls.

Eventually he stopped before a door, glowering as if it were the reason for his troubles. His wrath jumped within him at his displeasure. This was where the energy and invisible wind came from. Whatever was inside made his Wrath growl in discomfort.

“Does Lust allow Heaven within his territory” Jungkook trails off absentmindedly, fingers falling over the door carefully testing the power only to confirm that yes. It was inside. Heaven was inside.

Although the room was locked Jungkook could sense it inside, therefore he dropped his hand croaking his head to the side in wonder.

“Heaven is not free of sin, Wrath” A deep low voice echoed around the behemoth hall startling the younger who tensed. Too late he noticed the presence behind him. Too late he realized he had been voicing his thoughts. Too late registering he had let his guard down at an unknown territory.

Jungkook felt a mix of alertness and weariness as he slowly allowed himself to turn. His eyes landed on none other than Lust. Not that he expected anything else but the mere sight of him caused a bolt of lighting to go through his blood streams.

Taehyung casually stood before Jungkook, in all his grandeur. Carrying himself with assurance and his intense eyes - which Taehyung has proven to know how to use - held a basic wariness.

Jungkook could go as far as to describe that Taehyung was created simply to be placed there to be a light in the darkness, he looked almost like he was meant to shine even amid hell, he was perfection. Taehyung was so flawless that it inspires confidence. Jungkook quickly dismissed knowing creatures of hell like them could never desire such holy desires.

Jungkook had long learned in the holy text that Lust and desire were entirely different, but Jungkook never quite understood until that moment. To Jungkook danger had always been like an aphrodisiac, the more extreme the better. Which is why the longer he stood before this being the better it felt inside of him.

Taehyung currently carried himself like a figure of power long gone was the easy smile and relax feature he had met at the bar. Jungkook almost felt an intense urge to lower his gaze, unable to lock eyes with the being before him, let alone want to cross him. Yet his Wrath force his gaze to remain steady— almost challenging.

His instincts served him right because instantly Taehyung lips lifted into a half smile, beneath his piercing brows his eyes had taken a purple shade, remaining as direct as Jungkook anticipated. Yet something was not right, Taehyung was not even blinking as much as he normally would.

“Good Morning lovely” his deep gravelly voice breaks the still silence breaking Jungkook away from his confused gazing.

“Have we been wondering unsupervise?” Taehyung voice tilts condescendingly, Jungkook feels his shoulders tense at the implication that he needed permission. Yet as much as the words irk him, Wrath took the time to take in Lust attire which he hasn't gotten to yet, to enraptured by Taehyung facial expression.

Taehyung's usual attire of trench coat was replaced by thick black feathers, along with all black. The older sin had a dark set of eyeliner delicately placed by the corner of his eyes causing his piercing gaze to stand out more than usual. But what made Jungkook hesitate was not the unusual absence of color in his attire nor it was the fact that his eyes were devoid of amusement.

“You were not there,” Jungkook swallowed, licking his lips as the words left his mouth. Taehyung lips transform into a slow courting yet empty smile, eyes flickering over Jungkook’s shoulders at the door before settling back towards him.

“I would have loved to pet but you see, you brought me an unexpected visitor that forced me to change our plan for the evening” Taehyung's voice turned icy, causing Jungkook blood to run cold. A shiver going through his spine as he realized that this was not the usual style of Lust. In fact, the elder sin looked livid, not just angry, no he was furious.

Jungkook breathed still as Taehyung walked closer, his hand lifting showing that his delicate fingers were now decorated with beautiful delicate claws like chains. Jungkook felt his skin grow hot as Wrath growls when Taehyung placed his pointer fingers delicately underneath Jungkook’s chin.

“You see baby, I don’t like to be threatened nor undermined” Taehyung whispered, his eyes unreadable. Unnerving Jungkook so much that he had to physically hold himself back from allowing what little power he still held to anger Lust even more.

“When have I done that?” Jungkook couldn't help but be disconcerted by Taehyung's sudden displeasure. As far as he had been aware, he had played his cards right. Taehyung had been willing to play his game, Jungkook had carefully chosen his words. Lust had appreciated his provocation.

Taehyung tilted his head in thought, his finger feeling like claws digging underneath Jungkook skin, as he considered his next words. The elder was searching for something yet Jungkook had no idea what. What could have possibly happened between then and now that had made Lust regard him in this almost cold manner.

“Wrath you remember what you agreed to right?” Taehyung hand dropped, his face blanking beyond recognition. Jungkook tilts his head in question, letting out a sound in affirmation. Confused beyond belief, his Wrath unable to fully access the level of displeasure coursing through the elder’s bloodstream due to his lack of energy.

“Yes” Jungkook answered knowing he was treading in thin waters. Unsure as to how to rectify his actions. Was he the cause of this? No, Lust couldn't possibly have seen his true intentions this soon into meeting each other. Jungkook simply wandering around shouldn't have caused this sudden change in character.

“Good” Taehyung murmurs content with Jungkook’s response, sidestepping the baffle younger sin, who turned his head in question.

“Cover your head and follow me in” was his last instructions before disappearing inside the door behind him, Jungkook turned to see that the door he had previously been inspecting was now wide open as if it were waiting for his master.

Jungkook stalls for a second before wisely choosing to follow the command, lifting his hood over his head, the shadows instantly concealing his facial features. Wrath followed wordlessly behind Taehyung, before allowing his gaze to wander. Curiosity winning over everything else.

The room they had stepped into was huge, Jungkook could easily come to the conclusion that this was the corner of the domain.

There was a floor-to-ceiling window — much like within Taehyung chamber — facing two directions unlike in the bedroom were it only led to one.

The ceiling must have been at least twenty feet high, designed with fruits and flowers carved into the mouldings along with small, fat children with wings looking down at them from every angle.

“You finally arrived!” A male voice cheered from within the room, sounding more displeased than happy at their arrival. Jungkook head snapps towards the source only to see a pudgy angel sitting behind a glass table. He was huge in every way, wide and tall, legs as big as any adult's waist adorn with golden chains.

“Could you not have chosen a better room to meet at?” Another irked voice complains to the side, Jungkook gaze falling over a petite angel who stood next to a couple of vases of blossoms that gave off a cloying scent that made Jungkook’s eyes itch.

This angel was no less extravagant than the first, she was adorned with chains and flowery ping that gave the illusion that she is better off than she probably was. Jungkook could smell the lower level from her like a stench. She was low in the heaven celestial classification.

Lust did not spare them a glance as he lifted his claw like hand motioning inwardly. Jungkook tracked his movement noting that Taehyung pointed at a chair in the very top of the table. Jungkook curled his fingers into the palm of his hand, not even feeling them dig in as he pulled out the chair wordlessly with a burning glare.

Taehyung met his gaze as he sat with a grace of a creature much more powerful than any being inside the room. Jungkook absentmindedly counted three minus the two Cardinal Sins.

“Do as I instruct” Taehyung whispered intense eyes not leaving his, claw like hand falling over Jungkook’s own who felt the tension leave his body as he realized what role he was meant to play. A sense of displeasure falling over him as he recognized that he was meant to act like a hellion. A small tsk-ing sound making its way passed his lips, thankfully only heard by Taehyung who smirked in acknowledgement at the sound.

Despite the indignation running through Jungkook's veins at the task he was forced to undertake, he bit the inside of his cheek because he had to admit he grew curious. Why was Taehyung masking the fact that he was part of the Seven and why ask him to become a hellion? Why was he meeting with Heaven and why have Jungkook sit in on it?

“I had other matters to attend to,” Taehyung addressed the occupants of the room, squeezing Jungkook’s hand before letting go. Jungkook stands back, yet he keeps his hands over Taehyung's chair, something not gone unnoticed by the others inside the room.

“I’m sure that _something _must have been quite important” a sly voice peep in different from the rest. Jungkook's gaze leaving Taehyung coming to rest on the farthest corner of the room, right by the window where a third figure stood facing them. An angel he had failed to inspect upon walking inside the room.

Jungkook took in the man who had no shirt, broadly displaying his feathery flock and bulk. His attire simply consisted of a white flowy set of pants, and a square jaw with big lips. Jungkook quickly recognized him as an archangel.

Wrath felt his body involuntarily freeze, his Wrath growling even more at the archangel presence as his displeasure only grew. Jungkook gaze wondering to Lust only to see his eyes already on him, a warning set of purple hellfire staring right at him. As if Taehyung had sense his severe venomous emotions.

Jungkook tsk, tongue falling over his cheek in chagrin as he forced his shoulders to unclench like Lust silently instructed with his expressive silent eyes.

“I have no idea what you're implying Kai. I can assure you my lateness was not due to pleasure. You should be glad I’m making time for you” Taehyung's voice broke the still air, an unusual set of hostility falling over angels at Jungkook unable to fully reel in his Wrath. The sensation falling over all of them, minus the higher rank Cardinal Sin, like a cloak of simmering anger at the presence of what was unbeknownst to them another member of the Cardinal Sins. Oblivious that they were falling prey to Jungkook’s Sin.

“Just like you made time for your brothers?” The archangel urges, his face impassive causing all celestial beings inside the room to hold their breath.

“You recently met with them” Kai insisted, walking forward so now he was standing by the table, the pudgy angel laughing nervously.

“Now, now Kai. Please do not accuse Lust of such preposterous ideas. He did make time to meet with us to clear the air, did he not?” The pudgy angel tried to defuse the tension, staring between the silent Cardinal Sin and the coerce anger Archangel.

Taehyung simply smirk leaning forward, hand falling over the table silently as he tapped it amusedly. Jungkook could see a flicker of confusion fall over Kai's features.

“The Cardinal Sin’s are not my brothers. We share no blood lineage—“

“But you share a title. Makes you as good as family” Kai interrupts, Taehyung's smile turns sharper. Jungkook tensed at his side at the implications and disrespect this child was currently portraying.

Wrath was young himself, but he could tell this archangel just recently got his wings, no celestial being with an ounce of self preservation will ever speak to a Cardinal Sin like that.

“Not my kin” Taehyung almost growled losing his composure for a second before he controlled himself.

“That being said, what is it to heaven if I met my—as you refer to them — _family_” Taehyung's voice tilts in distaste at the word_ family_. Jungkook full heartedly agreeing, eyes fixated on the archangel. The word leaving a bad aftertaste inside Jungkook’s mouth and he hadn't even been the one to say it.

“So, you confess your sins!?” Kai shouts looking gleeful yet Taehyung chuckles pushing back on his chair as he crosses his hands looking like a perfect picture of nonchalant.

“I confess to my only sin as I am a sinner after all” Lust's voice was emotionless but anyone could tell there more to his words. Perhaps a sense of dare but Jungkook couldn't be too sure.

“May I remind you Lust that you are forbidden by heaven to interact with any member of the Seven, therefore you have violated a rule” Kai continued, unable to sense the warning sign. Jungkook felt his lips lift in amusement at the idiocy of this celestial warrior.

“Can you prove I have?” Taehyung challenged, his voice not lifting as he raised a delicate eyebrow. Eyes falling over all the occupants daringly.

“Can any of you demonstrate I have?”

“All of Heaven senses the breach at your portal Lust. We saw Greed enter your domain” The women voiced louder, braver than what Jungkook would ever peck her for. Yet her words make Jungkook freeze, his Wrath icing completely. Greed had entered Taehyung domain.

Had Greed come looking for him? Had he told Taehyung of their bargain? Is that why Taehyung had been displeased with him. Jungkook tilted his head to look down at the elder sin only to tense at having Taehyung eyes once again on him. His features were blank— Fuck.

“Their actions reflect on you Lust. You are a part of the Cardinal Sin’s. You have been granted permission to keep your domain within the Mortal Realm any violation of the rules will instantly damn you to the deepest corners of Hell” The women continued the hostility lowering now that Jungkook Wrath was frozen in alarm, not sensing the tension between the fake hellion and the Cardinal Sin who have not looked away from one another for some time. Jungkook could feel his hand started to shake at the idea that Taehyung might really know his motive before Jungkook could even dream of convincing him with his approach.

“Lila excuse my crassness but when has Heaven forgiven my sins? It is not thanks to the forgiving nature of Heaven that I am free, or have you come to question that? Do you need a history lesson my dear?” Taehyung voice was icy almost like her words had caused the older sin to grow irritated. His head turned to stare at the petite girl with narrow eyes. Jungkook lets out a sigh of relief at having the elder’s attention off him for now.

“With all due respect Sir” the pudgy angel inputs, drawing the dangerous Cardinal Sin’s eyes towards him.

“Heaven was merciful when it Seal part of the Seven. That was an act of compassion that Cardinal Sins did not deserve” Jungkook felt his eyes twitch at his words, his hands clenching to his side as once again his anger grew. Failing to notice Taehyung empty smirk.

Are these beings truly claiming that sealing Wrath within his domain had been an act of compassion!? No that had been a blatant lie Heaven had shielded their actions behind.

That fabrication had swirl around Jungkook head for centuries, first suffocating him when first spoken like a curse destined to follow him through time, but now it was just infuriating the way this beings allow inacurrency to slipped out, like smooth and easy sweet pieces of truth as if they themselves believe them.

Jungkook had been fed lie after lie after lie. It was done in such a way that he had thought it to be certain.

When he was first born, he had been so young, so clueless and naive. _They_ all had taken advantage, knowing Wrath would believe every word.

But now Jungkook knew better, after being imprisoned and alone for millenial with nothing but the memories of events and his own thoughts for company. He now understood how royalty he had been deceived and used. He had such high hopes, such belief that whatever was said would come true but no more. This being knew nothing as to why Jungkook had been imprisoned inside his own home. He had no right to speak of it.

Jungkook felt his jaw clenched as he took an unconscious step forward. His vision starts to cloud over but then a voice stops him.

“Heaven can hide behind the act they claim was made out of mercy but we all know that it was done not out of compassion but fear” Taehyung voice drawl, causing Jungkook head to snap down to see Lust shiny purple eyes sparkle as a slow delicate smirk paints over his lips at the room before him.

“Such like you can all choose to ignore why you all felt uneasy that a member of the Cardinal Sin’s came to visit me” Jungkook opened his mouth only to snap it shut. Amazed. Taehyung's response had been beyond Jungkook’s expectations. Did that mean all he had done was not moot? Could Wrath dare hope?

“You’re not above any of the Seven, Taehyung. Your sin is merely Lust you’re the least dangerous of the Seven” Kai suddenly spoke, causing everyone within the room to still at the use of Lust real name at an official meeting without the Cardinal Sin permission.

Even Taehyung himself tense, his eyes snapping towards the archangel so quickly that even Jungkook felt a shudder of fear run through him.

“What did you just call me?” Taehyung asked, his voice rising slightly as he slowly stood. Jungkook stepped back so as not to get hit by the chair pushed back, causing some of the occupants’ eyes to land on him before returning to the displease being before their eyes.

“He meant no harm—“ the pudgy angel tried to soothe as he also stood. His face turning red glancing between the two beings alarm. Jungkook felt excited at the turn of events, his Wrath jumping in anticipation.

“Exactly what you heard incubus” Kai reaffirm, his voice sounding strong and daring. Like he didn't fear the powerful and elder standing before him. Taehyung's hand clench over the table, his jaw clenching.

“Kai have you forgotten who I am? Forgotten that the reason I stand before you is because Heaven also sins? Angels are sinners and fall prey to my sin causing Heaven to fall under my command. You are not higher or mightier than any member of the Seven. Without me Celestials will not be able to touch another's skin” Taehyung hisses, his voice deadly. Jungkook could see he was holding himself back. Jungkook had to check if it was due to his Wrath but his Wrath simply purr at the sheer power Lust was showing even assisting in creating the perfect atmosphere for it. The pressure inside the room tent folds with their combined strength.

“You do not command me, and I do not answer to you. You answer to me. You will show me respect, honour and devotion.” Taehyung voice felt commanding, Jungkook head clouding as he felt the known pressure of Lust overpower the room.

His Wrath purring as it calmed it cyclone of emotions. The pressure decreased as Wrath relented himself in submission to Lust.

Which is why Jungkook hands automatically find their way behind Taehyung back, the elder eyes snapping towards him, yet it quickly settles back towards the celestial beings who all double over in shame. Now feeling clear minded that Wrath had yield.

“We apologize Lust— he meant no disrespect” The petite girl was the first to speak, her whole frame shaking as if the pressure was too much for her small stature.

“Yes! See” the pudgy angel quickly moves behind the archangel grossly panting, hands falling over his head as he forcefully makes Kai bow “Kai is young he doesn't understand how these meetings work. Please overlook his impudence!”

Jungkook's head tilted— did Lust really have that much power in Heaven that the celestials fear him? Jungkook knows that the big three were powerful but only one had been able to stand to part with Heaven and that had been Pride. Yet after his imprisonment Pride no longer stood at the same level of Heaven in fact his presence had been Seal.

Jungkook had witnessed firsthand Pride downfall when he tried to overthrow Heaven. No other Cardinal Sin had tried it yet here stood Lust. Head held high demanding to be respected and devoted in a room full of celestial warriors. Exactly as Pride had.

“You claim to be pure and holy, but Heaven falls prey to me constantly. You are all corrupted beyond redemption specially you Kai” Taehyung reminded his eyes completely focused on the archangel whose eyes narrow. His jaw clenched painfully in anger as he allowed the pudgy one to keep his head held low.

Jungkook should probably feel guilt at the display since he had yielded to Lust, but he had not taken his effect back from the archangel. In fact, Wrath was very much still wrapped around Kai’s neck like a snake not allowing its prey to escape. Jungkook wishing for his punishment or maybe death above anything else. Maybe if he put more pressure Taehyung will snap and end him without Jungkook lifting a finger.

Kari growls, clenching his jaw yet his eyes flicker from Taehyung towards Jungkook. The younger lifting an eyebrow questioningly as the archangel inspected him more closely. His eyes fixed at the contact between the two Cardinal Sin. Jungkook let his hand drop once he realized where his focus was.

Taehyung settled back; hands clenched over the table in displeasure. Crossing his legs as he stares, regaining a bit of faux calmness.

“I believe your welcome has expired Kai. I’ll be asking you to leave” Taehhung claws like hand tap the table delicately. Yet Kai did not look away from Jungkook, his eyes now full of wonder and questions —- and Jungkook knew. He had noticed. Jungkook slowly repressed his Wrath, bringing it back to him, careful Taehyung did not notice the game he had silently played beside him.

Jungkook barely reacted as the anger slowly melted from Kai’s features to merge into fear before he stood. Eyes not leaving Jungkook, as his face turns into absolute horror.

“Your servant—“ he starts to say, Jungkook croaking an eyebrow. Was he going to expose Jungkook’s game? No Jungkook couldn't have that. Yet before he could do anything, Taehyung interrupted his voice deadly serious.

“I said leave. Now”

The archangel eyes flicker down at the owner of the domain, his lips lifting in a sneer as he takes steps back shaking his head.

“Fine but —“

Jungkook’s jaw clenched right at the same time as Taehyung's purple eyes sharpened. The archangel scoffs, turning yet his eyes linger on Jungkook before disappearing out of their sights.

“Those that conclude our meeting?” Taehyung asked, his voice once again breaking the tense silence. His eyes searching the room,

“Was your goal to displease me?” He further asks, Jungkook could tell he was far from happy. Maybe Jungkook had gone a bit overboard, the presence of the archangel may have clouded him from his original goal. Hopefully Taehyung hasn't noticed.

Thankfully the pudgy angel seemed to be the first to snap out of it shaking his head.

“No, no. This was not the intention, we simply wanted to remind you that associating with Greed will only cause Heaven to forsake you Lust. We all witness the breach at your portal. What did Greed want?” He asked, voice careful, Jungkook could see he was tense trying to defuse the build up tension now that Jungkook was just sitting back, watching his aftermath.

“What Greed always wants” Taehyung answered cryptically. His voice no less unamused than before. Jungkook's eyes falls on him to see his intense gaze focused on him instead of the angels like he hoped. Jungkook felt a shudder went through him at the intensity and power. The clear sense of danger only causes a bubble of want to nestle inside his belly. Maybe he had noticed Jungkook’s game and allowed it— why? Jungkook couldn't really tell.

“Kai—“ the girl spoke, her voice drawing the attention of the two Cardinal Sins

“He mentions your servant— you seem to pay him extra care. Why is that?” The girls head tilted as she took in Jungkook, who stood straighter now that he had the whole room's attention, his Wrath once again awakened inside of him. Can he get away with releasing it again?

“He doesn't stand like the rest” the Pudgy one adds, Taehyung tilts his head as if he was listening, yet his eyes had not left Jungkook’s. “He must have endured quite a ritual to replace your usual runt, you must have trained him well. Refined him enough to have his standby your side even in celestial presence”

Jungkook watches as a slow smile appears on Taehyung at their words. Jungkook barely flinches when Taehyung suddenly reaches for him, his palm opening as if inviting him to stand closer. Jungkook stares at it, eyes flickering between Taehyung intense eyes and his offer hand knowing there was more to this than simply beckoning him closer. Yet somehow, he stepped forward, Taehyung hand falling around his waist so smoothly that one would think they had done this more than once. Still Jungkook found himself tensing at the contact.

“Oh, and he's so obedient too!” The pudgy cheer, watching the two Cardinal Sins as if they were putting on a show for him. Taehyung gave a slow smile, tilting his head to the side with sprakingly eyes.

“You_ are _quite obedient, baby,” he whispered, his voice cold, leaning forward so his lips rub against Jungkook’s earlobe. The younger stiffend tense, Taehyung pushed back slightly yet he still remained uncomfortably close. Jungkook slowly meets Taehyung gaze only to take in a shuddering breath at the ferocity reflecting inside them.

“Are you upset?” Jungkook asked, unsure why he even asked when it was clear that Taehyung was. Yet Taehyung chuckles softly, amusement falling over his features, yet it was still so very wrong.

“How about you kill them for me sweetheart and perhaps I’ll tell you”

And just like that, Taehyung words worked like a trigger releasing any self control Jungkook had over his Wrath. His actions and behaviour reacting as if a gas pedal got stuck down. It was all fight or fight, and nothing more. His body moving on its own accord.

Which is why he barely blinked upon releasing his daggers from their bindings. The razor-sharp dagger posed no resistance for anything as he moved fluently and efficiently. At once a fountain of red came from the wound he inflicted.

Then there were hands shoving him back, causing Jungkook to stagger back unexpectedly, eyeing his weapon with bleak black eyes, his eyes losing all shined turning into the eyes of a hunter. His gaze returnings to his prey sliding through expensive tailored shirts and jewels effortlessly. Ignoring the shouts and the terror he could practically taste in the air.

His Wrath awakened with vigor, a slow burn rushing through his veins. A cruel deranged smirk adoring his features when his hooded drunk eyes connected with the angels, a spark of excitement going through him as he sees the pure terror inside.

Jungkook didn't kill fast -- he_ doesn’t _kill fast - he prefers to toy with his victims. The first strike had been positioned and poisoned to slow the reaction time of his prey, after all he still wanted to play.

To prematurely for his liking the screaming stopped altogether. One minute his blade is slicing through skin, making him feel more alive than he felt in centuries, the next they were nothing more than useless meat bags on the floor.

Jungkook stops, taking it all in. Staring at the brilliant red on each of his blood stain fingers entrance by the new color now adorning his skin. In a hazed he brings his fingers to his lips, poking out his tongue for a taste. A pleased groan escaped his throat as his eyes fluttered close, a crazed laugh building at the sensation.

“Beautiful” a sinful deep voice suddenly cut in sending shivers down Jungkook's spine, causing the younger to flinch returning to his senses. Jungkook drops his hand slowly turning, yet Taehyung does not avert his eyes as Jungkook expected, no instead the elders lips lift into a smile. Lust eyes danced with a sick sort of enjoyment while Jungkook just knows his were fully demonically dilated.

Jungkook opened his mouth only to snap it shut, unsure about having one of the Seven bare witness to his Wrath. He wasn't even sure what possessed him to do it.

Yes, his Wrath had been starving for what felt like ages but he still had control. Jungkook hadn't even felt the pressure of Lust within him to begin with.

Yet as Taehyung spoke, Jungkook fell into a hypnotic state unable to even question the orders given or what he was about to do. It was almost like he had to do it, like he had to please Taehyung although that had not been the plan.

Never had this happened to him. Considering how Jungkook had played along, instigating the elder Sin intentionally. Willingly doing what Lust wanted. He didn't think Taehyung will use this on him.

The only time Jungkook had been completely unable to control his actions was right at the beginning. At the apartment, when Lust had held him against the wall.

After that the elder simply placed a bit of pressure to will him to become plaintand nothing more. Until now— and that fact suddenly scared him as well as intrigued him.

Jungkook watches as Taehyung smirk turn wicked as if he was able to read Jungkook’s thought process.

“Are you scared baby?” He wondered putting to rest Jungkook confusion, yet there was no real inquiry on his tone. Jungkook felt himself stiffen, the rush from before still running through his veins allowing him to see how truly displease Taehyung was.

Taehyung's current stance reminds him of the dark misty valley, way past the Garden of God. Right off the path that he had once dreamed of taking, that was said to be filled with miracles and beauties, the hand of God touching the surface of the smooth lands. Pass the Great Hall.

Pride had called it their rightful dimension, built and established by the three of the Seven before there were Seven Sins crowned to rule the 7 circles of Hell. Pride had called them Kings, a place built on something they had called victory. When in reality Jungkook suspected it was built on an innocent live.

As per the encryptions, it didn't last long because when the new world — the human world— was born, so were the other sins of humanity. Wrath instantly cascading the world in blood upon opening his eyes and— what was wrong with that? Jungkook was born of blood and of hatred, of so much of it that it ran down his hands branding him, the others basically unable to see beyond that. So Jungkook hid them. And as soon as he did the Three fell down. The misty valley closed off to them forever.

Still with Taehyung power, Taehyung could have stopped the Angels at the Great Hall from sealing Jungkook, from stripping Pride from his spot casting him aside. From the Seven being cast out.

Jungkook still remembers clearly as he kneeled before Heaven, the only of the Seven force to do so. There had been chaos, anger and entitlement running amok. His Wrath had been unmatched but it had been sealed off to force him to stand down by none other than Pride, made to kneel as if he were nothing but a rag.

He recalled Envy sneering at him, eyes lighting up when he went up the ranks when Jungkook was stripped of his rank and title. He remembers Greed standing to his side, the snake voicing his thoughts in favor of his lovely Pride.

Sloth and Gluttony were made to stand to the side, their matters well match yet of no importance to Wrath. Jungkook remember gritting his teeth, his resentment growing in waves. Jungkook was going to be eliminated, erased and cleanse. But as the shouts became too much, almost as his Wrath built into dangerous amounts, before it was all over. In walked Lust.

And you ask, how could he tell if he had been kneeling, eyes forced to be cast down. It has been obvious when Taehyung arrived because the Hall had grown quiet. All eyes tracking the movement of the Third.

Jungkook still remembers breaking from the curse placed on him, head snapping up to land on the most breathtaking creatures in existence. His features even rivaling Deities, illuminated under heaven's light.

His lips had being rosebuds, like liquor stained roses—and, god, Jeongguk had wanted to kiss him — because, fuck, his lips were made to be kissed raw and bitten to hell. The same lips now smirking at him like he knew where Jungkook’s mind had wandered too.

Jeongguk wants to kiss him so badly, wants those wine stained lips on his—wants, he wants. He always wanted, which is why he stood before Taehyung right now — which is why Jungkook felt his end before it even began.

  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  


The anticipation he was feeling had a nervous kind of energy. It tingles through him like electrical sparks on the way to the ground, gathering in his toes.

Jimin keeps his eyes on the door without turning his head, his heart was hammering but he keeps his stand casual with no hint of hesitation.

So long as he appeared nonchalant, no pinkness in his cheeks was going to betray him, which meant everything would be just fine. Despite that Jimin’s hand trembles by his side, still he keeps his face pleasantly blanked.

“Great! I have yet to pick something and I would rather do it before Greed arrives” Jimin announces avoiding their eyes as he waves his hand as if they were nothing but flies, walking away as he made his way towards the room he was in.

It had taken him a while but Jimin had finally put together what he had felt outside. Envy had felt the jolt of power ripping through the domain as if a snake was slithering through a field searching for it prey. He had thought that it had been Gluttony entering the domain, oh but what a mistake that had been.

It had taken all in him to keep his features blanked and amused when he realized the danger he was in. Dread grew even stronger when he noted that the lower Sins had not noticed his presence which meant he was masking himself. His business was with Jimin and he already had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was.

Then he felt the overwhelming pressure sinking into his bones when he called. His mind instantly clouded over as he tried very hard not to gasp in pleasure as he was summoned. Jimin was powerless to fight against it so he had to go no matter what.

He could never ignore him, could never stop himself from doing what he wanted. It was almost nauseating how powerless he was against him.

Envy’s hand froze over the doorknob, glancing over his shoulder to check if Sloth or Gluttony had seen through his roose. Hand shaking as he realized they had both shrugged off his behavior.

Once he was sure they were preoccupied with each other. Jimin’s attention returned to the door letting out a shaky breath before swiftly pushing the door open. Instantaneously the scent of flowers hit his nostrils as he froze at the threshold.

Because there he was. The room was dark yet there was enough light coming from the windows to illuminate the sillitone of Lust perfectly. Giving the taller man a ghostly appearance.

Taehyung had chosen to wear the trench coat Jimin had gotten him as a gift, all black. At the time Jimin had thought the garments were meant to be worn by none other than Lust but now he couldn't help but feel envious of how perfect it fit the Sin.

Yet Jimin contemplation got cut off when Taehyung purple gaze settled on him and it was as if a blindfold got placed over Jimin eyes, instantly a dull hase falls over his sight as he stepped forward silently clicking the door close behind him

“Hello Jiminie” Lust greeted; his voice pleasant as his lips lifted into a pleasant smile. Jimin lets out a shuddering breath at the sight, not missing the intensity reflecting inside Taehyung gaze.

“Tae — I—“ he started to whisper, feeling the need to defend himself, short of breath. Yet Taehyung lifted his hands, pointer finger falling on his own lips silently, cueing him to be quiet. Jimin mind blanked, falling into the usual mindset that was encrypted inside of him. The rules of how to behave in front of Taehyung coming to him in the form of a cyclone as he tried to steady himself. A small whimper leaving his lips.

“Did they notice Jiminie?” Taehyung asked, not moving, as his eyes flicker over Envy’s shoulder. Jimin numbly nods, understanding what he meant. He was asking if Sloth had noticed the breach of his domain but Jimin had been quick to cover for him exactly how Taehyung had asked— Sloth was completely distracted.

That seemed to please him well enough, Taehyung humming pleasantly as he leaned back in his heels. His voice remained as warm as early spring, yet Jimin heart beat rapidly the longer he stood before him.

Taehyung was smiling that always fake smile of his. Jimin had grown used to seeing this smile everytime Envy had done something wrong— something that he had done to go against Taehyung's wishes.

Still Jimin stared into Taehyung eyes, determined not to look away first although he could feel his shoulder stiffening over the attention. He was certain that Taehyung knew he was trying to hide something, but still he was determined to fool him.

Taehyung contorted his lips into an awkward, toothy boxy smile, but his cheeks were not so compromising. Jimin could see their reluctance to be moulded falsely. He looked calm and collected but Jimin could see he was angry.

Then he lifted his hand, beckoning Jimin over to him silently and Jimin found himself stumbling over himself as he rushed to do as dictated. Swallowing thickly once he stood before him able to see his displeasure up close— something was wrong with Lust. Taehyung looked a lot more irk than usual.

Taehyung searches Jimin face patiently waiting to see if Envy will crack under the pressure, not portraying a single emotion. Allowing Jimin time to inspect him right back.

And Jimin suddenly felt an insuppressible need to apologize — because he just knew that the only reason Lust was standing before him right now was because Wrath had fucked up.

Jungkook must have exposed Jimin involvement with Greed and along the bargain with the younger sin. Which meant Taehyung knew that Jimin had also done one with Greed. Jimin had warned Wrath about Taehyung. He had feared this would happen. Dreaded the idea of Taehyung finding out his involvement. Horrified at the punishment his actions would unleash upon him. Yet Envy _had been good_. He only did what Taehyung wanted!

Envy startle snapping out of his panic ridden thoughts as Taehyung brought his hand to Jimin’s face, stroking warm fingertips along his jaw. Jimin’s nerves jangled at Taehyung’s touch and goose bumps trickled down his neck. It would have been almost gentle if Jimin didn't know any better— but Envy knew this was just Lust building a false sense of security.

“Jiminie do you know what you did?” Taehyung asked, voice soft and not over a whisper. Jimin gulped, feeling fear claw at his spine.

_I allowed Greed to know your whereabouts. I was tracking your movements because I felt envious you didn't want me but _him_ instead. I stopped him every time he got close to where you were out of jealousy because you are mine._ — Jimin thinks but doesn't voice it in fear of the reaction his words would have with the powerful Cardinal Sin. Knowing that crossing Taehyung didn't come without discipline.

Yet his lack of answer only serves to displease Taehyung even more as his eyes narrowed. His fingers stop, falling over Jimin’s lips, pressing on his lower lip.

“Use your words Kitten” he orders, causing Jimin to swallow again opening his mouth on reflex at the pressure on his lips. Taehyung lips lifting into an amused smirk noticing the effect he was having on Envy.

“Do I need to remind you of the rules Jiminie?” Taehyung murmurs, Jimin shakes his head in answer obediently. He felt shame claw at his cheeks, powerless against Taehyung patronizing words, unfit to do anything than simply do as he says. Helplessly unable to stop what has already been integrated into his very being.

“Good, now Jiminie. You misbehave-- do you remember what I told you what would happen if you ever did?” Taehyung asked, yet Jimin knew better than to answer so he nodded softly —hesitantly, fearing that would anger Taehyung any further. Thankfully that seems too pleased the sin who hums pleasantly.

“Words Jiminie” Taehyung allowed, Jimin swallowed his mouth suddenly dry. Tasting his words before he let them out.

“I thought you would have been pleased Tae” Jimin whispered, making sure to keep his voice soft and non confrontational. Knowing better than to speaking to Lust like he usually would have with any other Cardinal Sin.

“Yes, kitten I am but do you want to know where you slipped?” Taehyung asked yet didn't give him a chance to response

“You’re a smart little kitten, you already know, don't you?” Jimin knew it was a trick, Taehyung wasn't really looking for an answer. Yet not responding would only serve to peeve him even more.

“I got Greed involved” Jimin eyes lowered with shame, submissively unable to stare at the fiery eyes before him. Therefore, he missed Taehyung’s eyes sharpening dangerously as his lips lift crookedly.

“Yes, you did” Taehyung leans forward slightly so he was suddenly in Jimin’s space who found his breath stuttering, slightly shaking

“and do you know what I do to toys who misbehave?” Taehyung lips fell over Jimin earlobe, he was teasing, Jimin splutters feeling his heart skip a beat at the implication.

“I-- I’m sorry I didn't -- “ Jimin starts feeling his head cloud even more knowing Lust was putting more pressure on him. Jimin suddenly desires Taehyung punishment. But before he could do anything, Lust's smile suddenly falls, his eyes flickering behind him as he lets out an annoyed sigh. The pressure decreasing drastically leaving Jimin high and dry

“How misfortunate” Taehyung hums sadly, stepping back. Jimin head whips up to stare up at him, letting out a small sound of confusion.

“It seems your punishment would be pushed for a later time kitten” Taehyung smirks and Jimin lets out an involuntary noise of disappointment before he manages to catch himself. Taehyung chuckled at Envy’s neediness, and it irked Jimin who felt provoked by the seductive creature before him.

Therefore, he steps forward before Taehyung was able to disappear. He leans forward with a profound _urgency_, that he was sure to regret later. But for right now all he could think about was how Taehyung was looking down at him as if he was no less than the others beyond that door when Envy was way more than them. Envy wanted what Taehyung was currently giving someone else. He wanted to remind Taehyung that he was first — so he pressed his mouth fully to Taehyung and he feels everything ignite like all the times before when Lust had touched him.

Jimin felt breathless as Taehyung hands sneaked up Jimin’s back coming to rest softly over his neck, his long and skillful fingers wrapping around Jimin’s hair. Then suddenly Taehyung gripped tight and then he just pulled— hard.

Dislocating their lips with a loud obscene pop that made Envy let out a small and pained hiss, yet the act goes directly towards his groin. Creating something hot to boiled on Jimin’s stomach.

Jimin watches through half lid eyes Taehyung smirk. His softly tsk at Jimin with the back of his tongue. Taunting him with a small glint reflected within his eyes.

“Now Jiminie, you don't deserve this, and you know it” Taehyung pulls harshly and Jimin feels his eyes flutter.

“But since you're insisting— how about I leave you with this small gift?” Taehyung mumbles and then Jimin feels a burn. Envy head snapped down to see Taehyung's long fingers wrap around his wrist. In that split second before his touch every nerve in his body and brain is electrified. Then it was gone. And he was branded. Taehyung had branded him

“You see Sin’s are incapable of feeling lust for another unless you are in my presence. But now— you are free to do so without my permission” Taehyung lips stretch into a smirk when Jimin's head snaps up to glare at him. Jimin hated him with a huge passion. His presence buzzed around him like a fly that he could not swat, the brand disappearing underneath Jimin skin.

“Envy is the art of counting another man's blessings instead of your own — How about I grant you a blessing of your own” and he was gone. And just as he arrived Taehyung had vanished into thin air.

Envy feels his head dropped, leaving him dizzy and numb, as he suddenly went from feeling everything to nothing. Something he had gotten used to feeling in the presence of the powerful whipsical Sin.

All Envy could do was stand there limply as he blinked blankly at the placed Lust previously stood, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that Taehyung had seeked him out again. Lust was upset with him. Taehyung wanted to remind him of everything Envy was not. The idea making Jimin grit his teeth at his obvious weakness when it came to dealing with Lust.

Then there was a click, Jimin turns only to see Sloth stand there and it was like cold water fell over him. Because that was right, he was within Yoongi’s domain. He wanted Yoongi not Taehyung. _Wait, Jimin wants Yoongi_!?’ — Jimin questions panicked.

Sloth simply stares at the younger thought cluelessly as to the mini panic attack Jimin was going under, looking slightly confused as his eyes travel through the room before they landed on a frozen unreadable Jimin.

“Envy— are you alright?” Yoongi delicately asked, hesitating by the door as he scanned the room in mild curiosity. This was his room, yet somehow the area surrounding Envy was distrubed as if—

“I’m—“ Jimin's voice snapped Yoongi from his thoughts who focused on the younger being only to see him swallowed thickly, for a stricken second managing to look lost and unlike the demonic creature he was.

But before Yoongi could question him any further, Envy seemed to have realized how out of character he was acting so he clears his throat, swallowing the lumb longued in his throat. Straightening releasing the mindset Taehyung had forced him to fall into.

“Fine” Yoongi startled at Jimin cold and short response, unable to pinpoint what exactly was wrong with the strange creature before him. Sloth shrugs, again having no further interest in continuing to push, Jimin lets out a relieved sigh.

“Joon has arrived”

  


——— ☆ • ♧ • ♠ • ♧ • ☆ ———

  


“So, this would be sort of like a reunion” Hoseok voice was the first thing Jimin heard upon his return with Yoongi. Envy’s eyes instantly fell on Greed only to see a very pissed off being, with dismantle hair as if he had been passing his hand through his hair. Jimin knew.

“I take it Tae didn't listen to a word you said?” Jimin made his appearance known taunting the elder sin with a smug smile. Namjoon instantly looked away from Gluttony, his grey eyes settling on his.

When Greed simply put his lips in a thin line in answer, Jimin wanted to urge him to continue walking more into the room as he sat down at his previously claimed chair ignoring Yoongi’s gaze following him. Sloth could see something was off about the younger, yet he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

“And Jungkook —“ Jimin trail off purposely wanting Namjoon to fill in the blank himself, trying to see what had become of the younger since Lust had come to seeked him out. Had he not survived?

“I didn't speak to Wrath” Namjoon's voice was cold, everyone in the room stilling at his words. A chill fell over all their spines.

“What? You didn't—“

“His Wrath. That’s not possible”

“Is he dead?”

All three spoke over the other yet the last question made all of them halt. Their eyes settling on the source only to see Envy, staring at Greed almost indifferently. Sloth and Gluttonies eyebrows raised surprised at Envy’s nonreaction yet Yoongi could sense a ghost of nerve on Jimin’s shoulder.

Namjoon observed him, also sensing the same thing. Cold grey eyes inspecting the younger sin, who did not back down. Staring expectantly at Namjoon like he deserved an answer. Greed chuckled humorlessly already guessing what had Envy like this.

“I wished he were dead. Wrath is turning to be troublesome” Namjoon bitterly said, all Cardinal sin’s around him agreeing yet not Jimin who lets out a relieved sigh. Shoulders relaxing at the news, because it meant Lust was not too displeased with him. Taehyung had not killed Wrath, which meant Jimin was on the clear. Yet a small part of him felt unsettled because that meant that Taehyung was not willing to let his disobedience go. Was Jungkook not good enough for Taehyung—

“See! This is what I meant Yoongi” Hoseok stood, gaining Jimin’s attention.

“Lust is unpredictable, and Wrath is probably wrapped around Taehyung’s fingers as we speak. All of us are powerless against him”

“Of course, Jungkook would give in. That dumb little brat fell for Taehyung’s charms — Taehyung won’t give up the Golden Child of Hell without a fight” Jimin stated matter of factly rolling his eyes at the rest of them. This should have been expected, did Greed seriously think that that little brat could withhold from the temptation that is Taehyung when Envy was powerless to fight against him? Taehyung the Crown Prince.

“I expected Lust to have his fun, but he is not one to get attached. Wrath didn't seem like the kind to allow himself to fall prey to Taehyung antics” Namjoon spit looking annoyed.

“Even you can be wrong, Greed” Yoongi pitch in sagely not helping the situation at all

“Only thing powerful enough to stop Lust now is Pride” Hoseok comments loosely causing all of their eyes to settle on him to see him sitting back. Once he noticed he had their attention, a slow taunting smile stretched over his lips.

“So, who is telling Pride?”

  


┈┈┈┈․° ☣︎ °․┈┈┈┈

  


As interesting as this room was, as aesthetically pleasant the four walls of this place may be, as commudious as this edifice is, it has fatigued him to the point of tears.

After his little display of power, Jungkook had honestly believed Taehyung was going to take him. Their gaze had turned heavy, both refusing to look away. Staring had somehow become their only form of communication for a while now. It had become a contest of sorts and winning came with a price.

Taehyung wasn't looking at him so much as through him, almost like he was able to see Jungkook’s true intentions and he had grown fascinated with what he was gazing at. The eyes that Jungkook had once hoped would turn into his salvation turning his stomach into this heady sensation and something more he didn't know how to properly digest. It was a burn that didn't go away but instead grew steadily stronger and harder to ignore the longer Jungkook was in his presence.

Jungkook had been waiting for some kind of guidance or direction to move. Wrath guesses that’s what he had to learn, acting on his own accord didn't seem like a wise decision to take. He had to show trust and an ability to pause. It was okay though, Wrath thinks calmly, if he became obedient it would cause the elder to let his guard down.

Which is why he had expected Taehyung to take action then and there. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Taehyung had simply turned, instructing Jungkook to wait for him inside what looked like an office. Not even giving a chance for Jungkook to rebuff before he exited without looking back leaving Jungkook dumbfounded and extremely irritated.

For the past minute or maybe hour Jungkook had stared unblinkly at one of the walls that had gained his attention. The wall had a low bookshelf and a single oil painting — a vase of flowers by Vincent van Gogh.

But really he wasn't really focusing on anything in particular. Jungkook's head drifted in thought, one that he could not climb out of the longer he waited, despite the charming interior; the walls plentifully bestowed with the most intricate paintings, shining golden lighting and exquisite wallpaper colored with the deepest red underneath. Some had detailed with miniscule images of pulchritudinous flowers in various colors and tiny scenes filled with perfect children, perfect men and perfect women.

Wrath focused was scattered, filled with nervous anticipation, excitement and even aggravation. He couldn't sit still while his thoughts dance in infinite directions. One of his main ones being that he had been allowed to kill celestial beings.

His Wrath hadn't killed a millennial. He was never allowed to, even when he had bathed the world in crimson, he had been instructed not to harm heavens warriors because it would lead to unwanted attention. Yet here he stood, after feasting in celestial energy waiting for Taehyung returned like he was no more than a domestic dog and frankly that was irritating.

Fortunately, Jungkook didn't have to wait much longer because as soon as those thoughts passed through his head, in walks Lust.

Wrath blood wakes up in his brain, though he thought himself already awake. Jungkook’s smile grows of its own accord, and Wrath could either let Taehyung see that he ignited or try to hide it -- and failed in the process -- but either way, it was too late to even consider the attempt because Taehyung eyes had landed on him.

Usually Wrath hid his emotions, he figured they were intel he’s rather not hand over, so he kept his face blank at all times but today felt different. Because standing in Taehyung's presence felt different -- felt like more and he didn't know what to do.

Jungkook scrutinized Taehyung slowly, while the elder moved to sit back behind the desk. Jungkook held in a breath as Taehyung leaned forward, hand falling neatly over the black surface desk that was equally as uncluttered as the room. His dark gaze pierced through Jungkook.

“I promised you something Wrath” Taehyung broke the silence, Jungkook crooked his head to the side having forgotten what was promised in exchange from killing the celestials. But although he had forgotten he remained silent, expectedly gazing at Taehyung who chuckles. The elder probably sensed the confusion dancing within Wrath at his words.

“I keep my promises, what do you want to know”

“You were upset,” Jungkook reminded, wanting to know the reason behind Taehyung's anger above the rest. Remembering Taehyung's purple blazing gaze. Jungkook duly noted Taehyung fingers tapping at the surface of the desk, something that Jungkook had come to realize must be a habit of his because he couldn't fathom a purpose for the action.

Teahyung hummed, eyes thoughtful “you would have too if Greed had insisted and hinted at some interesting facts”

Jungkook once again felt himself tense at the mention of Greed, something not gone unnoticed by Taehyung whose crook an eyebrow.

“I’m guessing you know something about that dont you baby Wrath”

“I do -- he wants the Seven to meet” Jungkook offered, choosing his words carefully not offering more than he deems fit. Knowing without having to confirm, that Greed had intentionally made it impossible for Jungkook to follow his initial plan. Taehyung nodded yet his eyes were thoughtful -- there was more.

“How did you really find me Wrath?” He asked, yet his tone was simply curious like he knew the answer but wanted Jungkook to say it himself.

“Envy--”

“No, I know about Envy. You used my charm -- it suits you by the way. I meant how did you initially escape your demonic domain Wrath” Taehyung interrupts eyes flickering down towards Jungkook earlobe who found himself tensing even more at the confession. When did he notice?

“I've dealt with Jiminie already in case you were wondering” Taehyung dismissively waved his hand dismissively when Jungkook took too long to answer, causing Jungkook to frown. When?

“I normally wouldn't be so interested in this, but you see Joonie mention an interesting fact about you -- do you want to guess what that was?” Taehyung continued once again, taking Jungkook silence as cue to carry on. Jungkook's disbelief was very much visible, the younger unable to fully conceal his surprise at the almost friendly way Taehyung was addressing Namjoon.

Jungkook wasn't used to others speaking of Greed like that, for as he is the Second, everyone had to kiss his ass and stand down when Greed pulled at his authority. Yet here was Lust disrespecting him behind his back. Taehyung got more interesting by the second.

“Greed only speaks lies” Jungkook proclaims, sure that his words would be believable due to the nature of Namjoon’s Sin. He had hoped that this conversation would have happened later on, once Jungkook had established his power, and strengthened the bond he wishes to make with Taehyung.

Because they were creatures of Sin.

Wrath did not and would never expect Taehyung to willingly do as he wished. Or blindly trust Jungkook’s actions. Jungkook knew the moment his true intentions came to light that Lust will turn him away. And frankly Jungkook didn't want to risk that just yet.

“Namjoon can't lie to me as I’m sure you're aware” Taehyung sounded amused and Jungkook— well he didn't know that. In fact, the news that Taehyung could sense when someone was deceiving him had been new to him. The holy text never mentions that Lust could see through desceptions. But when he had first noticed it, he had assumed it was due to his lower rank and that the higher beings were immune to its effects.

Jungkook hesitated again, not keen on telling Taehyung. Biting his lips hard avoiding the intense gaze watching him expectantly. After a few minutes of silence when it became obvious that the younger was not going to confess. Taehyung sighs, pushing back on his chair, growing thoughtful.

“I bet you never even had a cock in you, Jungkook” Jungkook startled at Taehyung words, eyes snapping towards Taehyung alarmed at the sudden topic. Not knowing where it had come from, or why he was even bringing it up at all since it had nothing to do with what they were discussing. Taehyung smirk sensing Jungkook indignation at his words.

“What the fuck?” Jungkook deadpanned unamused causing Taehyung to snort.

“Was yesterday your first sexual encounter baby?” He teased, eyes knowing and smile turning cocky rubbing Jungkook the wrong way who scoffs.

“You think too highly of yourself Lust” Jungkook dismisses, not wanting to reveal too much about himself to Taehyung, knowing that whatever Taehyung found he would later use against him.

Jungkook understood the higher ranks as if he had once been part of them. He knew how they worked and how their thought process worked to a point that he knew more than any other of the Seven. So, it was clear to see that Taehyung was currently taunting him.

“I don't think pet, I know. But of course, you wouldn't want to willingly admit that, now would you” Taehyung gibe and Jungkook had enough. He found his eyes flashing with rage as he stood, glaring at the man before him.

“You take me for a child, don't you?” Jungkook growled, annoyed and beyond fed up with Taehyung taunts. He knew he shouldn't push, hell he knew that this little outburst could break whatever he had wanted to build by coming to Lust, but he was tired of being compliant while all Taehyung did was taunt and look down at him.

He wanted to wait, he had guessed he had to learn to become plaint, learn not to act on his own but by no means was he going to allow Taehyung to keep treating him like trash or like he was someone lesser than he was. Wrath had been damn, yes. He was punished and stripped of his rank, but he was still part of the Seven. He was still Sixth.

He had not allowed Envy nor Greed to treat him any less than what he previously was before he had been cut down by Heaven. He will not allow Lust that privilege even when he knew this could misfire.

Surprisingly, Wrath little outburst did little to anger the elder man. Taehyung's smile proceeded to widen, his eyes shining with an unknown emotion that Jungkook couldn't name.

“I was wondering when you’ll finally show me Wrath” Taehyung mumble standing from his chair confusing Jungkook who freezes croaking his head to the side unsure where this was going. Had he shown Wrath just now? No Jungkook has been careful with Wrath, controlling it whenever it got out of hand around the elder sin.

“I-- I didn't show Wrath” Jungkook stammers a bit unnerved again at Taehyung swiftly and inconsistent moods. He couldn't keep track of the conversation anymore -- wasn't the topic supposed to be what had anger Taehyung to begin with?

Taehyung chuckled, sensing his confusion as he made his way to stand before Jungkook who kept still, eyes not moving away from him.

“No, you didn't but it leaked out at your words.” He advances, eyes flashing predatorily causing Jungkook to swallow thickly. He couldn't even begin to understand what was happening, yet he found himself rooted to the ground, eyes round and unfocused.

“Your not compliant Wrath, yet you have been bending at my will without me putting any effort into making you obey my command -- I haven't even begun to use my full sin on you yet here you stand allowing me to do as I please but for what? What do you gain?”

“I already told you Taehyung --- I’ve grown curious --” Jungkook stutters feeling the need to defend his actions -- has he made it too obvious?

Taehyung lifts his hand, pointer finger lifting up to his own lips and suddenly Jungkook found his mouth sealing shut, a pressure falling over his lips. His eyes widen comically wide at the sudden pressure.

“I want you to be quiet for me Wrath” Taehyung voice hardened voice flat, the amusement nowhere to be found. Jungkook slowly frowned, his Wrath pulsing at the pressure over his lips. Annoyed yet oddly curious as to where this was going.

Taehyung leaned forward and grin firmly in place yet there was no glee or delight reflecting in his eyes, in fact he looked almost enraged.

“See, you’re not even fighting me right now” Taehyung whispered, his breath hitting Jungkook cheek who tried to keep himself from fidgeting. “I can sense your Wrath discomfort at my actions but your letting me be”

Jungkook's breath stuttered when suddenly Taehyung hand lifted, fingers falling over Jungkook chin delicately before his grip tightened. Taehyung brings their eyes to meet just in time for Jungkook to see his teeth grit together as if the fact that Jungkook was allowing this was pissing him off.

Jungkook suddenly felt like laughing, his eyes and nose wrinkling as he realized what was happening. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Taehyung whose lips thin, lifting to the side in a closed mouth smile.

“You find this amusing” He stated without even sounding confused. Jungkook guessed he needed to drop the facade; his compliance so far was starting to look too suspicious.

Suddenly Jungkook stalked forward, unfreezing himself like he was barely even being held in place— and maybe he wasn't because Taehyung allowed himself to be cage against the desk behind him. His hands come to steady them both as Jungkook fits himself completely against the elder who simply smirks.

“What do you want from me?” Jungkook growled, snapping out of Taehyung control easily proving to the elder that he in fact was allowing this to happen. Maybe that's what Taehyung wanted. To prove to Jungkook that he had caught on to his plan but why would he want Jungkook to rebel against him? Wouldn't it be easier to have his way with the younger if he was complasant to anything he did? He didn't understand what Lust wanted from him.

When Taehyung didn't answer, and simply stared at him almost expectantly, Jungkook growled annoyed and at his limits. So, he found himself launching forward, capturing the elders mouth forcefully.

Instead of receiving the reaction Jungkook was expecting, Taehyung simply grinned against his lips, allowing his mouth to be forced. Jungkook kisses him hard and rough as if he needed to prove to Taehyung that he was Wrath, unknowingly doing exactly what Taehyung wanted.

Jungkook bit hard at Taehyung 's lower lip, in retaliation once he noticed that Taehyung was still not taking him seriously. Annoyed at the almost mocking way Taehyung was allowing Jungkook to kiss him.

“Are we taking the lead now, baby Wrath?” Taehyung sneered against his lips once they separated, his voice not even sounding affected as Jungkook growled again. _Fuck him_.

Taehyung laughed, eyes fixated in Jungkook almost like he had heard Jungkook clear frustration. Then as simply as he had he allowed Jungkook to take the lead, Jungkook was suddenly flipped over.

Jungkook eyes unfocused for a second before his eyes landed on the wicked grin that took over Taehyung's face.

“Sadly— I won't allow this today,” He murmur before he started unbuttoning Jungkook’s shirt. The younger opened his mouth to maybe question what the fuck was going on or to protest that Taehyung had force him to take the lead but Taehyung sensing his apprehension bared his teeth, growling. “Stay. Still.”

The command snapped into the room and Jungkook’s eyes widened, understanding what was happening. And for a split second Jungkook could have sworn Taehyung teeth had looked sharper than before.

Jungkook’s body seized up, his Wrath freezing chained by Lust, Taehyung putting his full pressure on to Jungkook — his Wrath feeding on Jungkook’s confusion and anger at the clear way Taehyung was playing him.

Taehyung’s lips lifted into a pleased grin when he saw Wrath aura escaping Jungkook who grit his teeth together. The younger watches as Taehyung pushes back, delicately taking off the hand jewelry and unbuttoning his shirt.

One button was undone, then one more, and another one all while Taehyung kept his motion slow. Frustratingly slow on purpose. Jungkook’s frown slowly going deeper and deeper, unable to talk or move as Taehyung’s fingers descended into his own torso at a painfully slow pace.

Then, his shirt was completely unbuttoned, and Taehyung grinned, yet he didn't take it off he left it on but unbuttoned exposing Taehyung and tan skin.

Taehyung doesn't let Jungkook’s eyes linger on his exposed skin as he moves to unbuttoning Jungkook’s at a similar pace. Jungkook muscle tensed under him in anticipation and frustration. While Taehyung's gaze stayed glued in Jungkook’s eyes, the latter clenching his jaw, the anger slowly pouring in his blood. This was not Taehyung usual taunts; this was Taehyung taking him as a bluff.

“Stop - doing - that” Jungkook mutters through gritted teeth, this time it did take effort to break Taehyung command. The elder simply smirks.

“Why?” He batted his lashes “already worked up?”

Jungkook snarled, trembling because of the exersition he was making at fighting off Lust. Refusing to allow it to cloud his judgement and especially after the clear dismissive comments Taehyung had been making. Taehyung had wanted Wrath and that's exactly what Jungkook was giving him. Yet above all else Jungkook still grave Taehyung so a bigger part of him enjoys this new game they had cooked up.

“P-please don't tease Tae” Jungkook whines finally breaking a fraction at the overwhelming pressure and utter want that had been pledging him for a while. Only hating himself a little for breaking and giving in. Taehyung laughs, the honeyed sound low and enticing, his eyes flashing dangerous.

“Hmm? and here I thought you didn't want this” voice so low Jungkook could feel the bass where their chest were now pressed together. Jungkook opens his mouth to answer but instead he draws a sharp deep breath as Taehyung hand ghost over his half hard cock. Causing Wrath to realize that Taehyung had slowly been edging him on and Jungkook was very much enjoying this power struggle.

“I could just bend you over and take that virgin hole of yours Wrath” Taehyung purrs just as his fingers still over the outline before he puts pressure causing Jungkook to gasp at the hot sensation he could instantly feel consumes him. Fuck

Jungkook felt his cheeks burning, once again realizing how out of his depth he currently was. Yes, he has confronted and even resisted Lust power over him, just because Taehyung wanted him to. Still he is once again reminded of how over his head he was with Lust. Since he’s not meant to feel anything other than his corresponding sin. He never thought about any other being that way nor thought to explore the areas Taehyung was currently highlighting. His only sexual experience had indeed been with Taehyung recently

Jungkook feels his Wrath flicker uncertainty in his soul, cautiously growing but it feels tense, ready to lash out in self-defense. Maybe Jungkook wasn't ready, maybe he didn't think this through properly. He felt agitation grow within him as he started second guessing himself— why couldn't Taehyung make his head cloud over like all the times before. Why was he insisting on this useless battle between sins when Taehyung could simply blindfold him with his powers and use him. Why was he forcing Wrath to stay focused?

“Calm yourself little one” Taehyung suddenly murmurs, gently touching his nose to Jungkook’s who startles. Taehyung was amused, his tone light and teasing but Jungkook could still feel the heaviness of the command, even if the words are meant to be soothing.

“I am calm” Jungkook tries, focusing his energy taking a deep breath. Lying through his teeth. He was slowly syking himself out, fearful of what once again he blindly instigated, consuming him. But Taehyung simply chuckles seeing through him.

“No, you’re not my cute little pet but I understand” He contradicts once again proving that there really was no need to lie to him when Jungkook was indeed an open book to Taehyung. Yet Jungkook still felt the urge to defend himself.

“I- I’m not -- a virgin Taehyung” Jungkook growls refusing to accept or confess how little he knew about Lust realm. Wrath never truly had any clear contact with the elder sin, therefore he never truly felt desire for anything other than death and destruction. All of this was completely new to him. Unlike Greed and Pride who Wrath knew constantly fell into the sinful call of Lust. Greed may deny it but Wrath had not been blind, he had seen the lingering touches between Pride and Greed. He had heard of Lust coming to meet the two, but strangely enough Wrath could never catch his visits.

“You are baby. You can't lie to me you know” Jungkook eyes narrow defiant yet Taehyung soft murmur did manage to lessen the agitation growing within, if only slightly.

“Then are you--” Jungkook trialled off unsure if he wanted to know the answer, he was a few minutes away from begging Taehyung to just make his mind go numb like he had back at the beginning but something told Jungkook that Taehyung wouldn't this time.

“No” Taehyung answers despite the question never being asked, giving Jungkook a chaste kiss before pushing back.

“I am a creature of sin Jungkook, but I will never take something so pure without your complete consent” Jungkook doesn't reply, letting Taehyung’s words sink in before he surprises the both of them. “Then how-- what will you do to me?”

“Do you really want to know baby?” Taehyung leans in, a wicked smile on display that makes Jungkook’s breath hitch. Gods, this creature has not even done anything and Jungkook already felt half hard.

“This time, I’ll drink straight from the source. I’ll lick and suck your pretty cock, wrap my tongue around it, taking you so deep I'll be tasting you for days” His purple eyes flash, the color almost disappearing as Taehyung's pupils take over and Jungkook has never felt so small and god help him, if he doesn't feel a sense of thrill at the sensation.

"I'll suck you down until you cum for me, flooding my tongue and throat” Jungkook watches, absolutely enthralled, as Taehyung groans, licking his lips as if already searching for the taste of him. The thought makes his cock twitch violently, the tightness coiling in his gut. Fuck, he so turned on he doesn't realize he's moving his hips in little needy circles.

"Do it," Jungkook says, voice stronger and firm. "Take me apart Taehyung, please”

Feeling brave, Jungkook leans up and licks a wet trail over the shell of Taehyung's ear, smirking when the other freezes and tenses against him. He wants it, needs it like oxygen. With one final push, Jeungkook lays his challenge bare, biting down on the soft lobe of Taehyung ear, lacing his final coherent words with desperation and surrender, drowning them both.

"Punish me, Taehyung and make me cry if you can." A dangerously feral grow cuts through the sudden tense atmosphere, chilling Jungkook to the bone.

  


——— ☆ • ♧ • ♠ • ♧ • ☆ ———

  


The figure stepped from the shadows, a smile flashes across its face creating slight dimples. Following close behind was a humming presence that danced at the heels of his feet, steps silent yet very loud to the grey-haired man.

In front of them stood a moss-laden brick of grey orange, fitting like guards on the threshold. Behind the fool’s ancient wrought-iron gates were rows upon rows of crumbling mounds that stood in various interpretations of upright, bathing in the light from the moon. Porous of trees hunched over most of the void spared by the sickening light’s expanse, plunging the rest in the healthy shadow. The place echoed which meant they needed to be careful with their steps.

“How did you manage to meet before me?” The figure to his side muse, smile wide and obnoxious causing the grey-haired man to huff. Greed had hated to rely on Gluttony to reach Pride, his presence buzzing around like a fly that he couldn't swat. Every word, movement and breath he performed seemed to infuriate Namjoon to no end. But he was needed.

“Pride’s power is limited but not useless” was all Namjoon dared disclose, Gluttony hum as their eyes landed on the angels who stood guard like two statutes unmoving and inhuman.

“What am I getting out of this request Greed” Hoseok finally asked, Namjoon internally groaned, having expected it yet he still rolled his eyes before turning to meet his eyes.

“Are you entitled to getting anything out of my request?” Namjoon stares blankly at him, silently daring him to continue the charade. Hoseok's thoughts remain unbothered, simply shrugging, smile still firmly in place.

“I am, since you plan to suggest to Pride that our crown Prince has gone rogue-- you can play the others Joon but we both know Taehyung outranks you in power” Hoseok tilts his head eyes flickering up into the heavens

“Did Pride think he was fooling anyone by giving Taehyung the title of _Hell’s _Prince? I’m surprised no one else has noticed yet” Hoseok smirk, focusing back on Greed who was now gritting his teeth, annoyed.

“Pride’s decisions are his own. Taehyung will not outrank me, so watch you mouth Hoseok”

“Are you sure about that Greed? Cause to me it seems he already has” Hoseok edge on, smile wickedly enjoying irritating the taller sin. Greed’s feet swirl in negative energy, his aura dark among the night yet that did not serve to intimidate the gluttonous creature.

“Nevermind that thought, I havent bound my services to you yet, what will you offer me?” Hoseok recalled stretching, a smile widening in a sick sort of way acting like the Fifth he was. He wasn't naive unlike Envy. _Pity he thought so highly of himself_ \- Hoseok thinks with amusement.

They all sort of knew Jimin only got the position purely out of luck, after all they were all there when it was handed to him. Hoseok can’t play innocent thought since he had played a part in Wrath downfall, which is why it hasn't been him substituting Wrath in the ranks. But that was something only Pride and Greed knew. If Wrath were to know he will surely come after him. Hoseok felt the need to laugh because they were all full, each one of them a snake and untrustworthy. Hoseok will gladly admit to be one of them.

Namjoon barely reacted to Hoseok's question, not entertained his musing, very much aware of Hoseok involvement and little to no threat factor in his plan. Hoseok wasn't really expecting an answer though so that barely deters him.

“I’m starving” Namjoon eyes twitch, showing his clear annoyance to Hoseok whose smile widens even more, enjoying himself. Greed wouldn’t do anything to him, that was guaranteed so he was free to mock him all he wanted after all they were both buying time.

“You will feed in a minute” Namjoon still responded entertaining the younger who huff growing bored. Which isn't ideal, Gluttony is destructive when bored.

“But this will be no feast”

“Pride will have one” Hoseok grin turned cheshire, eyes on the angels. Observing the seal as expertly as Namjoon, both knowing what to look for.

“Heaven was smart”

Namjoon fought against the need to groan at the continuing talking behind him, wishing he could slize the annoying creatures head to cease the noise coming out of his mouth. But as Gluttony words proceed, his hand clenched to his side irritated.

“Maybe I won't be able to sneak passed” Hoseok noted causing Namjoon to turn to stare hard at him “Using Hell’s Golden Child as key -- smart but stupid. Your lucky Joon.”

“Heaven was sure Wrath was not going to rebel, especially with his growing distaste for members of the Seven” Hoseok hm thoughtful eyes on the angels who have now started to move, one of them was growing restless. It was about time.

“And he wouldn't have either,” he offered, crossing his arms as his eyes glow golden.

“Sloth was doing fine” Greed mutters, distracted hawkeyes tracking the angel’s movement, that were now moving more than before. They were growing hungry, desperately hungry.

“My grumps can only do so much without knowing. Maybe getting Lust involved sooner would have been ideal” Hoseok suggested, causing Namjoon to groan, crossing his arms. Now alarmed shouts. _Its time_

“Perhaps but he would have caught on. For now, just get this done Hoseok” He instructs done with the conversation. Hoseok gave a quick laugh before saluting the elder.

“Leave it to me, I’m fucking starving”

  


\- - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ - -

  


Sneaking in proved surprisingly easy, the barrier and seal weakened to the point that maybe it was going to be easier than the original thought. Hoseok feet land on the space Heaven calls its best prison.

Immediately he hears the sound of breaking glass, yet this time unlike all the times before it is a music that vanishes deep scars; far as this prison was invisible to others. This place -- this space could not hold a prayer, nor a spirit. 

This place was bare and full of life all at the same time. It was both frozen in darkness colder than ice, and yet somehow forever ablaze. It was a sea of dead inside the land of the living. It was an interesting spot, full of colors and interesting shapes.

Hoseok stood among the terrain of ice and sleet, a low whistle leaving his lips. The land of the benumbed, deceased and dishonored souls. The home of the mists and shadows one of the two primordial realms. Land of ice and land of fire

He never thought he was going to willing step over into this dimension, he always thought he would be forcefully dragged in by Heaven.

Hoseok saw his own smile reflecting back at him. Any being would have grown mad if forced to stay here for more than a sidereal day -- which he did not plan to stay more than a few minutes. He could already feel the madness --- Greed owes him big for this.

Hoseok walked forward, head held high ignoring the shadows of multiple versions of himself reflecting to his side. Some walk alongside of him, while others drool like hungry beasts. Maybe deep inside Hoseok really was just a hungry monster, this place designed to show the sinner their truest self. The true faces of the demons masked by the pretty human physical appearance.

Hoseok musing got cut short, his strides coming to a stop as a tee-table came into view. Upon it was a little silver teakettle on a standard metal. Dainty cups and saucers of egg-shell china were grouped about it; a miniature silver tray held a sugar-dish and a cream-pot with half a dozen gold lined spoons. And right at the center was a lanky and proud figure. Hoseok lips stretch even more as he kneels before him lowering his gaze.

“Vainglory, I bring you great news” Hoseok announces with a venomous sneer, lifting his eyes to lock gaze with SeokJin, the first Cardinal Sin. Pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think?  
are we surprise there's a plot? <strike>cause I am </strike>
> 
> there's vmin in here... or is there? hmm interesting pairings and dynamics in this fic... they are all shady and snakes, deceiving one another. Do we know what Kookie is cooking up? Do we know what the others are cooking up? .... Let me know your thoughts (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> PS. Excuse the mistakes, I havent fully edit this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
(☉‿☉✿) (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Enjoy!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Pride.

The foremost of the Seven Deadly Sins. Labeled the father and mother of all sins, deem as the devil’s most prominent trait. The source of the other Capital Vice.

Taehyung grasped the concept of the shared tittled of the Seven, he was very much aware that Pride is someone he must be wary of as Jin identifies himself as the most dangerously corrupt selfish of them all. Putting his own desires, urges, wants and whims before the welfare of any of the Seven.

Taehyung lips stretched into a pleased grin, he knew he had declared war on said being by disobeying him. Much like he had done centuries back when he had gone against Pride at the Great Hall. Blind siding the proud creature, surprise isn't an emotion Jin has ever taken well.

Taehyung held the wine glass delicately in his fingers, twirling the glass by the stem as if he wanted a plaything, eyes fixed on the glass window gazing at the night sky before him.

Mindful of Wrath laying on the upper levels of his chamber. The younger sin's energy levels had lowered again after Taehyung had shown the boy what it is to see stars when his eyes were not gazing at the sky.

Lust sat back on his armchair, the same armchair that made a statement of authority, ostentatious in its details. Legs crossed as his left hand busy itself with twirling the wine glass, while his right hand softly tapped over his knee in thought.

Now it was all a matter of waiting and Taehyung was content enough to watch the night sky while he did so. Because after the creation of this domain, watching the night sky had easily become one of his favorite things to do. Because up here, it felt like looking down at the world.

It was the most beautiful art, alive with raw energy, becoming a song for his eyes. At times he could feel it vibrating, sensing the holiness that leaked and whispered its way into his ears from Heavens gates.

In this serenade of black, the stars were a choir. Their light sings an infinite pattern. Doing little to distract him from his thoughts — because he knew _he_ was bound to show up.

Pride.

His lovely Pride. Seokjin. Jinnie.

Pride the first to lead Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. The first Sin that ever was, the most difficult to root out, used to be known as the most frightening of the Seven. Deceitful to Lust. Often creeping in, insensibly.

Which is why Taehyung barely blinked when his view of the sky got disturb when his window’s glass clouds and a silhouette appeared. 

“Took you longer than I anticipated” Taehyung drawls, voice cold and undisturbed as he places the almost empty cup on the stand to his side getting up. Yet his attention not once leaves the figure reflecting in his window.

Taehyung rights himself sighing, gaze settling back towards_ him_. Eyes now the known beautiful color of Lust.

The figure remains quiet, slight cat-like eyes sharpening even as a slow Cheshire smile adorns his plump lips fond of Taehyung's words. The only sign of acknowledgement

“What? Was Joon not able to sneak past Heaven?” Taehyung provoked as he stood before the reflection of none other than Pride. His features are as beautiful and broad as he remembered, causing a sneer to adorn Taehyung's pretty lips.

“Is he here?” Was Jin’s first inquiry, his turquile eyes flickering over Taehyung’s shoulder up to where they both knew layed Wrath.

“Have you come to fetch him?” Taehyung intones, face tilting in fake wonder, something not gone missed by Jin. His turquile eyes settled back onto his.

“He is not yours” Jin warns, his narrow face sharpening even more in warning. Yet Taehyung completely ignored it, lips lifting into a mocking smile.

“Neither is he yours”

“Taehyung—” Jin lets out a drawn out sigh “My beautiful gift, why are you going against my orders? Has Heaven chained you to be theirs? Should I help you break their control over you?” He wondered out loud, sounding soft and like he actually cared but Taehyung knew better so he laughed. It sounded mocking and amused as he stared unblinkingly at Pride.

“You've been inside your cage for too long Jinnie” Taehyung taunted, having little regard for Jin’s authority over him. “Your power over me has lessened but then again you never had much of a power over me had you? You just wanted me to believe you did.”

Jin's eyes narrow yet his face barely broke from its perfect view of ease as if he was so sure of himself to a point he believed Taehyung to be doing nothing but throwing a small tantrum. His eyes scanned the younger Sin with a clearer understanding of the situation.

“You’ve tasted him” he stated, not even making it sound like a question. Yet Taehyung felt the urge to answer anyway, lips lifting into a mocking smirk

“I have” he paused “Have you?” Taehyung questioned knowing the answer even as he asked it, because it was a jibe to Pride and they both knew it.

After his words there laid stillness, neither of them looking away from each other silently gazing at the unspoken challenge between them unlike before.

For once, since the Three were crowned among the Seven as the highest ranked Sin’s. Both Sin’s seemingly appear to be equally up to part, both wanting to control another for their own selfish purpose.

Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Even the wind slacked for a moment as if unwilling to blow without either of their permission and in those frozen seconds both sensed the awakening of Jungkook.

“If that is the fate you choose my beautiful Lust, I’ll be happy to oblige”

  


\- - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ - -

  


Jungkook wakes up with no sleepiness, no slow warming up. Within a second of realizing he was unconscious he was on his feet, eyes wide.

His Wrath on full alert sensing something he had yet to pinpoint. Because aside from his own noisy breath there is nothing to be heard.

Then there was an etching sound that lightly danced across the room below the alcove, enough to send his back straight. Cold sweat washed over his face and chest. There was an unknown sensation dancing across the air and within the domain. Different from Taehyung's usual power.

Jungkook takes a step over to the window to gaze below but everything suddenly blurred. For a second, he doesn't know who or where he is. He doesn't remember how he got to bed, or how he got these clothes that don't belong to him. How he arrived at this dimension or what he's even looking for but thankfully as quick as the sensation takes over him it goes away.

Leaving Jungkook to staggle to the side as his Wrath growls within him. His eyes glowing red in irritation because that had been something or someone trying to gain control of his actions.

This sensation is no different than Taehyung forcing him to obey him yet different enough that Jungkook was unable to sense the source of it. So Jungkook found himself making his way down the stairs, mind made up and consumed by anger by the thing that tried to force his senses into overdrive.

Yet as he made his way down he slowly found his steps faltering, slowing because he found the darkness strange.

He could clearly feel Taehyung's presence in the alcove below yet he could also feel the ghost of something else— perhaps irritation. His Wrath perks at the sensation which had grown foreing in a place so close to Heaven.

The eerie darkness felt like a pirch-black curtain draping over the sky, and as he came down stepping over the threshold he could clearly see the twisted, warped shapes that the stars made against the blackness passed the glass window.

The milky speckles twirled and danced along the sky in various patterns. It was almost enough to cause him to shove aside the worries corrupting his mind but he found himself freezing mid step when his eyes landed on the figure sitting back in an nicely decorated armchair.

Jungkook's gaze settled over the silhouette of the man that has proven himself to be quite fearsome and too smart for his own good. Lust had shown Wrath that he is always one step ahead of the younger male, able to see each and every plan or intent Jungkook had by approaching him.

Jungkook found himself stepping forward despite his Wrath glowing at the quiet seething enmity that he could sense of Lust.

The stillness of the air seemed to suck even the sound of Jungkook’s footsteps as they fell into nothingness. Jungkook couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

The silence surrounding the elder man who twirls what looked like a half empty wine glass did not feel normal. It was the kind of silence that falls right before you get knifed in the back. It sent a shiver down Jungkook's spine and he felt his blood chill within his veins as his Wrath came to full vigilance.

Nothing has ever scared Jungkook, his Wrath feeds off danger and anger, he is one of the Cardinal Sins. He is the one to create fear. After all he was a creature born of everything that was ugly inside a human soul but this stillness managed to fright and thrill him.

Perhaps it was the moonlight that made Taehyung skin look pale, or the lack of air that let every hair hand without movement.

Or it could be that the only source of light was Taehyung glowing purple eyes. Or the tense almost stiff way Taehyung sat gazing at the night sky.

Jungkook wasn't sure but the closer he got the more his Wrath became frantic at the threat. As if it could sense it better than Jungkook could— then again Jungkook was minutes away from releasing his dagger and pointing them at the being before him yet he held his impulse back.

Because he didn't wish to vex a creature powerful enough that he could sense his displeasure even in the brink of unconsciousness. He was sure this change within Lust is what has triggered his eyes to open but why was the elder so displeased.

“I won't bite, baby Wrath” Taehyung's deep silky voice ran through the room snapping Jungkook out of his thoughts who jumped not expected to be addressed.

Jungkook watched as Taehyung's face turned, his intense eyes locking with his and whatever displeasure that was running through the elders gaze seemed to drain from his eyes as he leaned further back on his seat.

“Were you planning on creeping up on me, baby? I should tell you that sneaking up on me is impractical” Taehyung lips lift into an amused smile as Jungkook scoffs realizing that he had been doing just that while he had been observing Lust. Jungkook without noticing had unconsciously tried to stalk Taehyung.

“I sensed a spike of anger” Jungkook shrugs, confessing why he had been acting like this as he finally took the required steps to stand before Lust. The elder simply gazed up at him with unreadable eyes.

“Something drew me here—- the air feels off” Jungkook eyes scanned around them again unsure what could have caused that disturbance when there is nothing around them. He couldn't even feel any of Lust’s Hellion in close proximity.

“Wrath, do you believe that_ we _as creatures of Sin, part of the Cardinal Vice, can feel things other than our design?” Taehyung question, voice drawing Jungkook’s attention back to him who startled at the unexpected questions.

Jungkook stalls before he answers, because there was a seriousness about Taehyung that unnerved him.

Jungkook usually listens to Taehyung's words as if they were golden, perhaps some elixir Wrath has been waiting all his days to hear. From what he says Jungkook can sense that he is thinking deeply, already with a strategy that's several moves ahead of what Jungkook is capable of.

But the question was odd. Jungkook doesn't like odd things, it never means anything good. Despite that he still answers.

“Yes”

Jungkook watches as Taehyung simply hums, bringing the cup to his lips and drinks what's left of it. His focus moved towards the night sky and away from Jungkook. Once again deep in thought— and something about that didn't sit well with Jungkook.

So what he did next felt foreign, almost like he had fallen once again into Taehyung’s haze despite the elder not moving a single muscle or releasing Lust.

Jungkook stares, as if he no longer was in control of his own body, at his hand reaching forward and his fingers wrapping around the now empty cup. Delicately taking it from Taehyung hand placing it to the side all while not looking away from the elder who simply raised a questioning eyebrow. But otherwise allowed Jungkook to do as he pleased.

Jungkook only hesitated for a second, biting his lips, taking a deep breath before he straddle Lust. Taehyung's hand raises to wrap around Jungkook’s waist yet his eyes widen in surprise at Jungkook’s bold and unusual gesture.

“What's this about?” he wondered, curiosity clear in his voice as Jungkook avoided his eyes as he tried to make sense of his own behavior. Seeing that he hasn't had a single clue as to why he did what he just did Jungkook shrugs.

Abruptly Jungkook had felt the intense urge to perch on Taehyung lap. Desiring to be the center of Lust attention disliking the fact that Taehyung was preoccupied with something other than Wrath.

Taehyung sensing Wrath's own confusion, merely smirks. The hands around his waist tighten as he releases his right one, fingers lightly grabbing Jungkook’s jaw as he forces Jungkook to face him.

“That was awfully bold of you baby Wrath — did I not pay you with enough attention already?” Taehyung teased, forcefully keeping Jungkook from looking away by keeping his hands tight over his skin. His eyes daring Jungkook to move away.

“I — don’t — you were displeased,” Jungkook stuttered, as if that explained everything. His Wrath being of no help as it purrs, content with Taehyung's attention and almost bruising grip on his skin.

Taehyung's grin widens as he leans forward slightly, breath ghosting over Jungkook’s skin who finds his breath stuttering, his heart skipping a beat.

“Is my anger pleasing your Wrath? Is it the cause of your clinginess?” Taehyung's voice lowered deliciously, eyes darkening, causing a shudder to run through Jungkook’s spine as he tried to keep very still.

“Is baby Wrath craving my attention?” Taehyung eyes lowered, eyes dark “My touch on your skin?” Jungkook barely registered the hot breath and soft lips that trailed down his neck, pressing little kisses over his skin. Wrath felt inclined to expose his neck even more for better access.

“So beautiful my Wrath— ” the low almost inaudible voice whispered against his now heated skin. Almost hungry sounding “can’t wait for you to be mine”

Jungkook bit his lips to withhold the whine that threatened to escape not wanting to yield. Trying to be indifferent. It doesn't do to let someone with an ego like Lust know how much power he has. Jungkook doesn’t lean in, don't make it easy or seem too keen.

But this is what Jungkook wanted right? Wrath wanted to know Taehyung more, to know what secret lies in him, but the closer we get, the more confused Jungkook becomes.

The more he hungers for Lust touched over his skin, in every part of him. Jungkook’s insides craved his touch. Wrath craved his touch. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips, Jungkook’s hands will always start to do Taehyung bidding. With Lust never having to release —- and that is slightly terrifying.

Yet it seems like Taehyung had other plans as he retreated, his thumb falling under Jungkook’s chin, gently raising his head. Taehyung moved closer with those eyes that looked so deeply into Jungkook’s own. The pensive look melting into a smile. There is something about that gaze of his that Jungkook could never truly describe

“You're a slick one aren’t you” Taehyung mumbles voice low and throaty causing Jungkook's spine to straighten a tiny bit alarm by the almost predatory smile that blooms over Taehyung lips.

“Submitting to me because you think it pleases me” Taehyung ran his thumb across Jungkook’s bottom lip, chuckling lightly when the boy parted them for him. Yet Taehyung could see the red hue dancing within Jungkook's gaze. Swaying like flames fanned by the breeze, flashing their brilliant red like the sun, burning up with the radiant glow that was Wrath.

“Is it not?” Jungkook asked, unsure why Taehyung was once again questioning Jungkook’s complicity and submission to him.

Reminding him of when they met at Taehyung’s office, whereas Taehyung had been testing him. Testing his intentions towards him — Jungkook knew that he couldn't keep his intentions as to why he approached Lust a secret for much longer. The elder seemed to have caught on quite easily but a side of Jungkook. The side of him that feeds off danger enjoys every bit of this tug a war they had going.

“Oh it pleases me” Taehyung whispers, voice soft and it was all the heads up Jungkook received before Taehyung's hand was gripping his throat. Fingers wrapping over it tightly, a small gasp leaving Jungkook’s lips as his eyes dilated something not gone missed by the elder.

“You seem to enjoy when I’m cruel with you Wrath— but this is not a game” Taehyung's eyes flashed, his gaze had the power to dissect anyone bit by bit with the least bit of care – there wasn't anything one could hide from his eyes. Taehyung's eyes were almost aggressive and Jungkook could feel his own reflecting the same. “I will not be played with this blatantly”

“Yet here you are letting me do so” Jungkook dares challenge, not moving a muscle despite the lack of air reaching his lungs. A sly smirk makes its way on Lust's lips but his eyes hold no warmth. It was almost cold, calculating calm, along with a single sculpture eyebrow raising as he eyes the boy in front of him up and down.

“I much prefer good boy’s, I like my pets to be trained and obedient. Are you good for me Wrath?” He asked, thumb carressing Jungkook’s throat, no longer putting any pressure but instead simply leaving it there as a warning. Jungkook has to suppress a shiver at the direction his thoughts were heading. A part of himself that he never even knew existed wanting to be good for Taehyung — maybe the elder was manipulating him again.

“I’m not” Taehyung broke in, as if he had read Jungkook’s mind who startled opening and closing his mouth in shock at being this transparent to the elder sin.

“This is all you baby, deep down we both know you like being a good little pet for me Jungkook” Taehyung smirks widens, his eyes sparkling reflecting the stars behind them. Any trace of anger gone, as he stared up at Jungkook who let out a small whine of protest when Taehyung remained at arm’s length not letting them get any closer as if he was teasing the younger sin.

“But we both know you're neither good nor meek” Taehyung eyes sold him out every time he tried to appear amiable and warm. Yet they were beautiful like old decayed buildings with ivy gripping the peeling walls in a timeless hug. Which is what constantly made Jungkook fall prey to this carefully laid out trap .

And as quick as it has started, Taehyung let go. Face closing off so suddenly that Jungkook found himself frowning confused.

“Get up” Taehyung orders, voice commanding clipping Jungkook’s core. Hitting hard. Words like nails and hammers breaking apart whatever mood Jungkook had managed to get them on.

There was a delicious moment where Jungkook faced washed blank with confusion, like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information of what just happened. Every muscle in his body just froze.

The younger Sin finds himself speechlessly blinking in surprise before he scrambles up as if he had been burned. Body moving on its own, like a puppet moving on strings. Wrath even stumbles on his own feet as he steps back allowing room for Taehyung to stand.

Jungkook frowns, perplexes. The more he mull it over the more his brain becomes a spinning top, always finding more questions than answers. Jungkook’s face is completely fallen, no mask of coping left. His eyes keep wandering all over Lust features as Taehyung stares at him coldly.

Wrath mutely pursed his lips, slightly opening and closing his mouth until suddenly it _clicked_. A small gasp left his lips realizing that he had been rejected.

Taehyung saw the shock register on Wrath's face before Jungkook could hide it. A small smile played on his lips and Jungkook simply gapes.

Completely taken off guard by the clear rejection — somehow it hurt even more because this was meant to be Lust. The sin of desired and sex. The one that had played with him upon laying his eyes on him.

Jungkook face sets like stone, mouth a grim line.

“Are you rejecting me?” Jungkook found himself asking not being able to feel any sort of shame with the clear confusion and shock running through his veins at the elders' actions. Taehyung didn't look away even as his lips set in a thin line.

“What you're interpreting as rejection is simply me teaching you a lesson.” Taehyung stepped forward so he was now standing face to face with the younger, Jungkook clenched his hand to the side to stop himself from snarling as his confusion transformed into anger as the situation became clearer in Jungkook's mind.

“Do not assume you can do as you like baby Wrath because I will gladly remind you who is in control between us” Taehyung warns hand raising as he delicately moves Jungkook’s hair to the side, eyes not once leaving his.

“You will get your reward once you start being honest with me” His eyes flicker towards Jungkook’s lips, the younger breath stuttering in his throat despite the anger he could feel coursing through his veins.

“Until then I will highly recommend you, not to get in my way or I will take the only purerity you still held onto”

Whatever words Jungkook wanted to spit out, out of exasperation, quickly died in his throat remembering what Taehyung had promised he would not take back when he realized Jungkook had not done anything remotely sexual before.

Wrath silently watches as Taehyung cold eyes gaze at him for a second before he moves away, turning to go. Jungkook's eyes follow his every movement as Taehyung grabs his discarded trench coat, putting it on wordlessly. Yet before he exited his chamber his purple gaze settled on a frozen Wrath.

“Do not exit my dimension unless you want me to be less than kind when we next meet.” That was the last warning Jungkook received before Taehyung turned existing without glancing back.

Leaving behind a seething Wrath whose hands clenched to his side. Jungkook bearly flinches when he hears a crack behind him as the window completely splits at the pure power that Jungkook released.

A low snarl leaving Jungkook’s lips at the swallowed Wrath from before. All that rage coming out faster than magma in the destructive manner that was Wrath. It consumed all that he was.

His knuckles white from clenching his fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, the rejection fueling the fire that burned inside of him.

His Wrath releasing ignited in a fiery ball of yellow flame, billowing outwards. Jungkook’s jaw clenching with suppressed rage.

Jungkook silently promises to himself that Taehyung will live to regret what he had just done because Jungkook always gets what he wants. As he plans to get what he wants with whatever means necessary.

  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  


Jimin felt on edge.

All the reasons why he shouldn't be feeling like this flooding in, yet his body gets flooded with a constant wave of arousal granted by the brand he could feel burning his skin. Envy could feel the soft panic that grew or faded depending on what he did next or how close Sloth walked around him.

The sensation faded whenever Sloth backed away, or whenever Jimin kept a distance from the elder sin in fear as to what he would do if he as much as brushed his skin. Jimin felt his hateful thoughts towards Lust grow sour. Allowing thoughts to swirl into a vortex feeling stupid for allowing Taehyung get close to him and once again place a claim over him. 

Jimin took a deep breath, slow and steady as he allowed his thoughts to remain lucid and not fall prey to Taehyung’s Lust.

Jimin turned down the food Sloth offered him, but accepted a glass of water in hopes of laviating the burning sensation taking over him. He carefully took a tiny sip as he waited on the couch, eyes on Yoongi who prepared to host none other than Pride.

They both know what came next. The pair observed Greed take Gluttony with him. Which had made Envy tilt his head in question. A little bit suspicious at Hoseok's sudden turn from being scared and against meeting Lust to willingling wanting to go meet Jin with Namjoon of all creatures.

Envy didn't trust Gluttony, he never had. There was something not right with the smiling man, something he could always sense around him. Jimin knew all Cardinal Sin’s were untrustworthy, he knew that Hoseok should never be trusted, as much as he knew that he himself should never be trusted.

But he still remembered as clear as day the dark smirk that had adorn Hoseok’s lips as they witnessed Wrath kneel before Heaven. Remember how Pride nor Greed had mentioned the slick bastard when they had no problem naming the rest of them to save their skins from the final judgement.

Jimin had been glad, yes, ecstatic even, that he had risen within the ranks as they stripped Jungkook’s from his but as his eyes had laid upon Lust, he had noticed the dark almost threatening exchange between Gluttony and Lust. There was a reason why Hoseok feared Taehyung to the extent he did, the Fifth knew something about the Third. Something that seemed to displease Lust and yet oddly enough kept Hoseok at bay.

Envy’s muscle twitches involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth forming a rigid grimace, as he gnaws on the inside of his cheek. Soon the taste of blood filled his mouth and he crossed his legs to avoid the sensation he could feel down below as his skin burned.

“Are you alright Envy?” Yoongi calls, drawing Jimin away from his blanked staring as he blinked over the elder sin who was now watching him with calculating eyes. Envy tapped his foot furiously as he moved his gaze away in fear of what he might say if he kept their gazes locked any more than a few seconds. He wished for his domain where he could easily lock himself inside his chamber and relieved himself without care of how it might look to the eyes of others.

He could almost feel the ghost of a touch over his heated skin as he bit harder at the inside of his cheek to keep the low whine from leaving his lips. Fuck Taehyung and everything that made him.

“I’m fine” Envy whispered, his voice sounding strain as he tried to keep himself from showing the effect that was currently taking over him. Yoongi thought, caught on easily, that something was wrong with the younger.

“You don't look fine” he insisted, watching moisture gathering on Envy’s neck and the heated blush that was now painting his cheeks. Jimin clenched his eyes shut refusing to acknowledge the state he had fallen to.

Jimin stood suddenly surprising Yoongi who staggers back alarm, “what the—“

“I can’t be here right now— I need—“ Jimin rushes stumbling over his words as he makes his way outside. The dampness of the outside made it worse as he ignored Yoongi calling for him. He needs release— he can't—

  


  


Jimin stumbles hand raising as he holds onto the palace wall, his breathing elaborated. Vision blurry as another rush of heat runs through him as the brand pulses.

A low whine leaves his lips as he wobbles towards his room. Craving solitude so he could just get off. Which is why he failed to notice that none of his Hellions rushed towards him upon his arrival. How he couldn't even hear the wind outside. Failed to notice the lack of life in his domain which should have quickly alerted him that something wasn't right. Yet it hasn't, too late he's realized his mistake as lack of sound triggered his senses into action, his awareness came to full alert as Envy found himself halting.

Jimin straightens, hand clenching over the wall, breath coming out in small huffs. Eyes straining over the corridor as he tried to sense what was causing him to be so on edge when all he wanted was to wrap his hand around himself and fantasise of being wrecked by none other than the creature that had placed the mark over his skin.

A trail of sweat ran down his face, a sudden rush of arousal causing him to bend over himself. Forcing him to push his apprehension to the side as he once again steps forward, steps silent over the marvel corridor.

Which is why he barely had enough time to react when suddenly an unexpected force pushed him against the wall. Causing a broken gasp to escape his lips as he feels cold steel dig into his throat.

Envy’s eyes widened as he stared at the snarling red eyes of Wrath. Jimin felt a spike of fear run through his system yet he quickly controlled his facial expression. Careful not to show Wrath that he was intimidating him. Or allowed Jungkook to notice how weak he truly was in case Jungkook used this opportunity to rip his throat out.

Knowing that Wrath and Envy have not gotten along in over a millennium, let alone gotten past their little feud despite their recent agreement.

“Jungkookiee— Pleasure to see you again so soon” Jimin greeted pleasantly, swallowing hard to keep the groan from escaping his lips, clenching his hand to his side. The cool sensation of Jungkook’s daggers clearing Jimin's mind a bit from the overwhelming sensation of Lust. Attention fully on Wrath.

“Don’t call me that '' Jungkook growled, sounding livid. Jimin could tell by the aura Jungkook was releasing that he was less than pleased but curiously enough Envy could also tell he lacked power. Jimin eyed him for a second, assessing the younger's power until he slowly realized that this had Taehyung written all over. Lust had taken action. _Good_. 

“What brings you to my corner of Hell, Wrath?” Jimin smirked, tilting his head “shouldn't you be sedating your sexual frustration with my Taehyungie?” Jimin taunts knowing this was going to get underneath the younger male skin.

Jimin straightens when the blade digs deeper on to his skin, not surprising. Wrath eyes narrowed just as Jimin eyes glowed green. A low hiss leaves Jimin’s lips when he feels the burn of the dagger breaking skin.

“Mind your tongue Jimin” the younger growled causing an eyeroll of Envy.

“Watch it” Envy warned right back “what has you in this shitty mood? Shouldn't you be ectatic?” the shorter sin asked, truly wondering this.

Jimin glanced upward for a second, mouth pursed, his brows creased and his face tense. He couldn't make sense of the situation he got himself in because this is the second member of the Seven that has attacked him.

He understood why Taehyung had approached him. And why he had looked less than pleased at Jimin's actions. After all, Jimin had disobeyed him and had done things outside of his clear instructions. He had gone against him, behind his back and hoped for the best.

But Jungkook’s anger made no sense to him. He supposed Wrath never made any sense on a good day but this was just odd. Jungkook should have been grateful, happy with the situation. Jimin had put himself in the line when he made that bargain with Jungkook, compromising his own safety with Taehyung. There had been nothing that should have gotten the younger this upset with him.

So yes, he understood Taehyung but for the life of him he couldn't make any sense of Jungkook. The damn child should be thanking him, and licking his boots. Specially for putting him in the presence of Lust and allowing him the opportunity to feel something other than his corresponding sin.

Jungkook snarls, disagreeing with Jimin, eyes shining with murderous intent. Dagger digging deeper now drawing blood, Jimin feels the small burning sensation of his blood run down his neck, staining his beautiful shirt.

Envy involuntarily lets out a whimper, clenching his eyes at the sensation and proximity. The situation reminded him too much of his time with Taehyung, as well as the scent of Lust being all over Jungkook making it worse, not helping his situation at all.

Jungkook blinks taken back, while Jimin loathes himself and the child before him for the condition he was in. Wrath loses his hold over him, clearly surprised, which is all the opening that Jimin needed to release a blast of energy that takes Wrath down.

Jungkook doesn't resist to stun to react in time, surging back forcefully losing his bearings for a second before he fights back. Rightening himself, eyes snapping up to glare at Jimin clenching his jaw. Eyes a bloodthirsty red hue.

Yet before he could act, Jimin raises his hand creating a shield out of his Envy between the two. Blocking Jungkook from attacking him any further, while creating a bit of space between the two Cardinal Sins.

“Enough!” Jimin shouts, breath coming out hard as he stares viciously at the sneering Jungkook.

“Use your words damn it. What in all of Hell’s glory is wrong with you?!”

Jungkook steps back, eyes of a hunter taking note of Jimin’s wavering shield and power. Of his shirt clinging to him, of his panic dilated eyes looking almost feverish, of his breathing coming out rapid and shallow. 

“You're at fault” Jimin raises an eyebrow at Jungkook’s words, bewildered.

“Please, pray tell me what I’ve done wrong”

“Your scent was all over Lust, you were the presence I sensed at his loof” Jungkook hisses confirming to Jimin that this indeed had been about Taehyung -- because of course it was. Jimin should have known the moment Jungkook showed up that it was somehow related to Lust -- the question was: Was this Jungkook’s own actions? Or was this another of Taehyung’s sick games?

“I have not entered Taehyung dimension in over a millennium Jungkook nor do I plan to. He has not given me permission” Jimin insisted, confused as to why Taehyung hadn't yet taught Jungkook the rules when he had drilled them into Envy until Jimin had felt delirious every time he laid eyes on Lust. 

Jimin slowly revealed that for Jungkook to even be here, he had to have existed Taehyung’s Domain — and Envy bets that Jungkook did not have any permission to do so.

“Are — did you come here just for that?” Jimin asked bewildered, amazed at the courage Wrath had.

“You risk displeasing Taehyung for this?! Are you daft?”

At Jimin’s words Jungkook's irritated glare got even worse. Wrath releases from his body in a dark red threatening aura, creating an intense pressure to fall on Jimin’s bones which causes the shorter male to curse loudly. Only making his arousal worse.

“Do not lie to me Envy” Jungkook growled causing Jimin annoyance to only grow even more.

“Why in Hell’s name will I ever feel the need to lie to you, you dense brainless child!” Jimin's voice rose, at his limits. “I have no need or desire to enter Taehyung’s domain when I’m currently suffering in the hands of Lust! He already serve me a punishment”

Jimin's confession seemed to jolt Jungkook who freezes, just as another wave of arousal comes over Jimin taking him by surprise. Envy’s legs buckled as it became too much, knees hitting the marvel floor hard causing a mix between a squeak and groan to escape his lips managing to calm Jungkook’s Wrath, Jimin watches as it retract back inside and his eyes lose their red hue.

“Punishment?” Jungkook's face tilted, not even blinking at Jimin’s less than flattering state. Jimin lets out a mocking dry laugh at the almost innocent way Jungkook viewed the world around him.

“Taehyung form of punishment” Jimin inhales trying to control his body reaction to the mark.

“One out of many Taehyung’s true forms of punishment — do you honestly believe that Taehyung, Lust, the Third Deadly Sin wouldn't come to penalize me for opposing and challenging his orders? Ever since I met him, Taehyung has let it be known that he owns me, that my decisions are not my own” Jimin watches Jungkook face carefully to see if there was any change in his mood but Jungkook facial expression blank, eyes hardened.

“I disobey him and Taehyung is not kind. He is ruthless, he makes sure you obey him only — not Pride, not Greed or any other Cardinal Sin. _Only him_. And if you step out of line he will make sure you curse the day you even considered doing so” Jimin explained but he ends up curving in pain, the arousal no longer bearable as it grows painful.

Jungkook thought not moving a muscle, watching him in an almost cynical and calculative way. Taking in Envy’s weak and sweaty form.

Jimin looked up through his damp hair, hand clenching over the floor as he folds in on himself, feverish eyes glaring up at Jungkook, hating himself and the bastard that got him to act like a panting bitch in front of Wrath. The youngest Cardinal Sin, the last being in both Heaven and Hell that Jimin wished ever got to see him like this.

“How did he even—“ Jungkook starts tilting his head curiously yet Jimin couldn't talk about it. Couldn't proudly disclose how he had completely lost himself in Lust and crave to please him. Couldn't look at Wrath in the eye and tell him that he had done all of this simply because Taehyung had told him to but had failed by getting Greed involved. He couldn't continue to go against Lust like this.

So he thought of a distraction, considered the reason for Jungkook uncontrollable anger, almost possessive in a way—- and then it clicked. Jimin laughs crudely, lips lifting replicating Jungkook’s sneer.

“Let me take an educated guess” Jimin tries to stand, ignoring the hard on he had as he shifted. Jungkook stiffened, eyes hard, keeping his gaze on his face.

“The reason you're upset is because the bastard turned you down, right?” Jimin tilted his head watching as Jungkook opened his mouth to answer but he didn't let him. “The bastard probably allow you to humiliate yourself only for Taehyung to make you feel like shit when he denies you what you crave”

“The craving felt unbearable, didn't it?” Jimin presses, smirking crudely “well let me break it for you Wrath. What you felt — Taehyung created, he teased you, only to turn around and not accept your advances when he made you believe that he will reciprocate—- am I anywhere near close to the truth?”

Jungkook lips thin proving to Envy that he had hit the mark. Because of course Jimin knew this story well. He had gone through it, this was Taehyung's way of teaching Jungkook who was in charge. He was testing Jungkook, watching how he would react when denied— and Wrath had failed.

Jimin could see it plainly and could tell that Jungkook will most likely be punished for his disobedience. Taehyung only denies those he sees that are too dominant, too challenging. He will break you until you subconsciously crave his everything and humiliate yourself in the process.

“I’ve being there, Wrath” Jimin tries to relate, to make the younger understand how stupid it was to reach out and come in contact with Lust of all people.

“Whatever you think you felt with him, it was not me or real” Jimin asserts, locking gazes with Jungkook physically seeing Jungkook’s anger diminish.

“Keep in mind I’m not the only Cardinal Sin that knows of Taehyung whereabouts— for that I need to thank you”

Jungkook's steely gaze inspects him, frowning as he crosses his arms. Jimin lets down his barrier, letting down his guard now that he can see that Jungkook Wrath has calmed.

“You say this but your actions say something else” Jungkook challenges almost like he was trying to sense if Jimin was telling a lie “You act like you’ve come in recent contact with him. I can sense and smell Lust scent all over you. And you refuse to disclose how you received this so call _punishment_” Jimin groans, rolling his eyes.

“I owe you nothing Wrath”

“You never gave an explanation, yet you stink of him. Correct me if I’m wrong Jimin but for you to fall prey to Lust you must first come in contact with Lust. This is not adding up for me Envy. So why don't you confess” Jungkook insisted, not willing to let the subject drop causing Jimin to groan again. Irritation cursing through his system, the longer he stood before Jungkook the worse the arousal felt.

“Fine! I was in contact with him but he came to me, Jungkook. Not the other way around because that's what Taehyung does. He’ll force you to surrender entirely to him” Jimin spit with venom, tired of entertaining Wrath when all he wanted was to go to bed and touch himself. Because when it came down to it, this was Jungkook's entire fault. If the younger had kept his mouth shut. Had he been strong enough to not succumb to Taehyung sin, then Jimin would never have been in this predicament.

Envy wouldn't be suffering, wouldn't be regretting ever coming in contact with Wrath and bargaining with him. Would never have gotten involved with Greed or the rest of the Cardinal Sins. Would have never gotten Taehyung attention to focus back towards him. And he would have been left alone.

“When?” The younger demanded, eyes flashing dangerous just as Jimin sags on himself already done with the situation.

“What do you want from me Jungkook? I can't offer you more than I’ve already done” Jimin beg voice dropping “did he even allow you to be here? Are you acting on his steed? Is this a way to make me suffer? If this isn't the case— then I recommend you to simply go back. The Taehyung I know must be livid. He wouldn't have let you off like this. He doesn't let his playthings off without a leash— are you ok with being his puppet or getting on his bad side?”

Jimin stared pleadingly at Jungkook, the last thing he wanted was to have Taehyung visit him again. Especially when he felt delirious enough that he was starting to find Jungkook attractive. But it seems luck was not on his side because Jungkook was not going to make this easy on him— what is he to expect from the child that had yet to learn his place.

“I don't need his approval to move as I please. Just like I didn't need Heavens” Jungkook growled trying to sound intimidating yet Jimin clicked his tongue laughing softly as he walked closer to the younger sin.

“Is that the lie you tell yourself?” Jimin asked, crooking his head mockingly, amusedly stopping right in front of Jungkook who raised an eyebrow at the proximity. 

“You may escape Heaven but you will never escape Taehyung— trust me on that Jungkook. What he did was give you a rule — which you broke. The bastard knows. It would do you good to remember that” Jungkook’ eyes widened for a split second at Jimin’s lack of respect for the being he had been advocating was dangerous enough to respect. Jungkook could recognize the dark intensity reflecting within Envy’s eyes

“You’re awfully ballsy for someone your power and size” Jungkook goad, smiling crookedly “have you lost respect towards the Third in your delirious state?”

Jimin scoff stepping back, shaking his head to get rid of his dark, lustful thoughts.

“I can never lose respect for someone who has me trap and wrap around his finger but I can sure as hell be angry at the bastard for making me suffer this way instead of taking care of me” Jimin mumble thoughts elsewhere, another waves of painful arousal going through him, this time visible to Wrath who steps back.

Jimin felt out of it, his mind was starting to get cloudy again which meant he was losing control. The last thing he wanted was to lose control in front of Jungkook in fear of doing something he would regret with a clearer mind— not that Jungkook will allow him. He was positive the younger sin will cut him into bloody pieces before he as much as touches him.

Jimin sigh’s shaking now, silently cursing the younger sin for being the cause of this. Promising to himself that the moment he was back to normal he will surely take his vengeance on the younger in some way or form.

“If you don't have anything else to yell at me about Wrath, I’ll be excusing myself to go deal with my very prominent problem” Jimin halts eyeing the younger with barely conceal interest to gone to care at this point “unless your willing to help me cum Jungkook, I highly recommend you to return to our lovely Taehyung before he makes you suffer the same fate as me”

  


——— ☆ • ♧ • ♠ • ♧ • ☆ ———

  


Jungkook watches wordlessly as Jimin staggers down the hall. Eyes narrowed as he ran through his head the situation he so plainly missed. Envy had been aroused -- no not just arouse he had been painful arouse.

Jungkook let the new information sink in for a minute or two, because even if it has been right before his eyes, it was hard to understand. Amazement doesn't quite cover it. The fact that Taehyung had this power over Jimin with the distance between the two Cardinal Sin’s was incredible and mind blowing.

Jungkook feels his lips stretch wider into a gaping grin, eyebrow arch for the sky completely and utterly convinced he had made the right call by going to Taehyung. Jungkook turned to go but halted upon remembering the reason why he had come in search of Envy.

Jimin had given him valuable information, either to save his skin or because of the effects he had been under but what he had disclosed painted Taehyung in a whole new way.

Jungkook shook himself trying to get his Wrath under control which still kept a displeased buzz inside of him. He had lost control of himself and his fury when Taehyung rejected him. One second he was within Taehyung domain and the next he was seeing red, convincing himself that the presence he had felt had been Jimin.

Something about the shorter Sin getting anywhere near Taehyung greatly displeased Wrath, almost like he had unconsciously claimed Lust as his and only his. The mere thought that someone else had recently touched him had made him see red.

Now with a clearer head Jungkook realized how mindless that thought had been. He couldn't be thinking or priorities himself with Lust that way. He shouldn't be allowing himself to feel like that— which was odd on itself that he was. He was inclined to believe that it was Taehyung's influence over him exactly how he had over Jimin.

Wrath nose scrunch in distaste ripping the dimension with his dagger before he could hear something that would disgust him. Pushing the thought of his head.

Jungkook’s eyes soften when he gazes up at the towering trees. He closed his eyes, sucked in the air as if nothing had ever been so sweet. The fragrance of summer grasses and meadow flowers had never been apparent to him before but now it was almost like coming home to a dear friend.

Jungkook eyes flutter open, gaze focusing on the presence he could feel watching him. A slow smile adoring his lips at the almost cold indifferent eyes staring back at him.

“You seriously have some balls kid” the grumpy voice of Yoongi reaches Jungkook’s ears, the short irritable man pushes the door open invitingly. Jungkook's smile widens as he steps forward, shrugging in answer.

Sloth eyes narrow even more, gaze flickering over Jungkook’s shoulder focusing on the closing ripped dimension as if he almost expected Taehyung to exit right after Wrath.

“Does he know you're here?” He asked, when he saw Jungkook was alone. Careful not to touch Jungkook as the younger side steps him, entering Sloth's home.

“He knows I exited his domain but that's as far as I’m betting on his knowledge of my movements” Jungkook mindlessly answers, gaze wandering all over the room out of habit because he knew no Seven was within the home otherwise he wouldn't be here. Yet he still wanted to make sure.

To be honest, Jungkook had no idea why Taehyung had allowed him to leave his domain. He knew the elder had noticed, but he had no idea why he hadn't sent someone after him. It was actually disappointing that the elder hasn't followed him.

Jungkook nose scrunched upon sensing the putrid smell of Greed, as he stood in the middle of the room. Eyes focusing back on Yoongi who sidestep him in search of what he needs. Yoongi raises an eyebrow catching Jungkook’s expression.

“What do you expect kid, Greed was recently here. His scent would linger” Yoongi sighs, shaking his head, but halts his search, turning to face Wrath with a murderous glare.

“By the way, next time you decide to finally execute your plan, give me a heads up” Yoongi warns, his voice low but Jungkook facial features barely change as he simply smiles, tilting his head.

“Where’s the autensity in that? For it to work we all needed to act naturally. if you hadn't they would have notice” Jungkook lets out a low chuckle at Yoongi’s lips thinning in displeasure. Shaking his head at the younger.

“You honestly believe no one has noticed? Be realistic kid Taehyung at least knows.” Yoongi deadpans turning back to his search making a pleased sound when he finds what he's looking for. Turning to face Jungkook who tilts his head extending his hand.

“Yet he hasn't stopped me,” Jungkook counters, frowning slightly as Yoongi lets it drop in his palm. The elder sin furrowing his brows.

“He's probably humering you,” Yoongi tilts his head in wonder, eyes on Jungkook, “how much do you think he knows?”

“He's a hard being to read— he knows I’m hiding my true intentions, he pushed for it more than once. Yet hasn't taken any real steps to get it out of me” Jungkook confesses a bit apprehensive “you might be right, he could be humoring me”

“Or he could be using you just as much as you're using him,” Yoongi urged, reminding Jungkook that he was dealing with one of the top Seven Deadly Sins. The Prince of Hell. The Prince of Seduction.

“Aren't we all though?” Jungkook eyes flash darkly, eyes turning a soft hue of red as he remembered that for his plan to work, he needed to allow himself to be used by one of the big Three. Yoongi sighs, shaking his head, knowing that making Wrath see reason was of no use.

“Lust is dangerous, Wrath. Remember that” Sloth warned again even if he knew it was going on to deaf ears. Just as expected Jungkook turned to go.

“Instead of worrying about me, Sloth. You should worry about yourself” Jungkook's sharp eyes glance over his shoulder, knowing Yoongi was following close behind. “Do you not think it's unwise to aid me?”

Yoongi eyed him, crossing his arms. Not backing down or letting any sort of emotion show in his face. Sloth looked Jungkook up and down, noting curiously how tamed Wrath felt. Taehyung was surely doing something.

“I can handle my own Jungkook”

“Not well enough” Jungkook reminded, turning to face him once outside “Envy is getting in my way”

“Perhaps it is Taehyung who’s to blame,” Yoongi straightens at the mention of the blonde, eyes going hard. Feeling satisfied when Jungkook freezes.

“How?” Jungkook asked, but he remembered Jimin’s words about being punished by Taehyung. His words had been bugging Jungkook ever since Jimin spoke them, at the time it made no sense how that was even possible but now that even Yoongi knows— then that meant that Taehyung had been here. With the rest of them— but when?

Jungkook’s eyes widened when he remembered the time Taehyung had left him after they met with the celestial. Yoongi though didn't know this, so he took Jungkook's silence as a sign of confusion. Leaning against the open door.

“Lust has always been slick. He entered my domain undetected. I’m unsure if he was helped by Envy but he was barely detectable. I only felt it by his scent” Yoongi explained, remembering how the scent of flowers had flooded his nostrils upon entering the room Jimin had been in. That along with Jimin's fluster reaction it had been enough for him to understand what happened.

Granted Jimin had tried to cover for Lust, either out of respect or friendship. Or he had simply obeyed an order.

“He came looking for Jimin and from what I remember from Taehyung — in the small amount of time we have crossed paths. He does not play nice, if he considers you his property you have no other option than to simply obey or pay the consequence” Jungkook eyes darken even more at Yoongi’s words and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw excitement.

“That's exactly what I’m betting on” Jungkook smirks as he releases his dagger, swiftly ripping the dimension again. Hearing the usual rip and snap of space yet he kept his eyes on Yoongi.

“You have gone mad, you’ve entered a game you're not sure you can win. Just be mindful that you're playing with forces you have yet to understand” Yoongi warns one last time before Jungkook shakes his head smiling. Eyes shining with the challenge.

“Just keep Envy out of my way or I’ll surely be damn. Jimin seems to have a soft spot for you— capitalize on that. You might want to go visit him at his domain— he might appreciate that” Jungkook smirk before he stepped over the opening.

Jimin should thank him, he can't say Jungkook never did anything for him.

  


┈┈┈┈․° ☣︎ °․┈┈┈┈

  


Jungkook landed in Taehyung domain once more. Smile still adoring his lips as he stretches, pleased with himself.

All at once Jungkook freezes, his heart skipping a beat. Hairs on the nape of his neck bristling, he stood there for what felt like an eternity but was actually only five minutes. Not wanting to turn in fear of what he is to see.

“Face me Jungkook” the deep voice growled, sounding very displeased causing a little tremor of fear and excitement to go through Jungkook.

You see, Wrath, Jungkook always was the man with a plan. There are very few things he regrets, being determined to explore and experience every inch of the world around him. However, in this particular moment in time, the thought that he had fucked up crosses his mind.

“Tae” Jungkook breathes, not daring to move a muscle, feeling a spike of nerves just as his Wrath growls alarm at the cold eyes he could feel glaring at him.

Taehyung lets out a feral growl that builds from a low rumble, resembling thunder, until it escapes in a snarl. For the first time since Jungkook met him, Taehyung sounded like the frightening Third Cardinal Sin that Jimin had painted him as.

“Taehyung” Jungkook tries again yet a sudden gust of wind, takes out the surrounding lights, littering the floor by their feet with shards of glass, some Jungkook notes, previously made by his own outburst minutes before.

The entire room is plunged into darkness just as Taehyung takes a step forward. Jungkook instinctively turned to face him, pressing himself close to the wall behind him since the ripped dimension had long closed. Closing all angles where Taehyung could sneak close, limiting the ways to reach him. Controlling the way this played out despite deep down knowing he had no control as to what came next.

Jungkook gape at how Taehyung's appearance looked nothing to what he had gotten to see so far. Even when the celestial had insulted him, Taehyung never looked like this.

The Third looked more demonic and intimidating than usual and it sends a thrill of excitement through Jungkook’s spine. The younger gasps as at the sudden yearning that bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

The Taehgyung before Jungkook right now was not the easy going or strict being that he had gotten to see. No, the Taehyung before his eyes was more similar to a demonic hunter. And Jungkook knew of hunters, he himself was the worst of them.

Yet Jungkook scans Taehyung, calculating every twitch and every facial expression in case Jungkook had to stand his ground. Taehyung seems to be doing the same back to him, eyes hard and calculative, muscles twitching as he seems to be trying to hold himself back.

Jungkook could now guarantee that he no longer stood in the position of hunter, no his role now was prey.

“Taehyung— Tae— I—“

Taehyung takes another step closer, and Jungkook’s Wrath survival instinct forces Jungkook to slide down the wall a bit. Tilting his neck in submission unconsciously, his Wrath hoping not to offend the agitated Third any more than he already was. 

Jungkook’s Wrath whines at the sudden pressure he could now feel take reign of his limbs like a snake encircling his meal. Taehyung was releasing something, something powerful, something unlike the usual pressure that Jungkook had come to expect from the elder sin.

Jungkook stares with slightly panicked eyes, struggling to keep his neck exposed and force his Wrath not to retaliate in defense at the unknown pressure and now scent bombarding the younger.

Meanwhile Taehyung just stands there, head tilted in a way that would be cute if not for the fact he was smirking, eyes following something that Jungkook was unable to see or sense while Jungkook all but practically suffocates.

“Tae, I simply went to meet Jimin — I was—” Jungkook barely gasps out, the longer Taehyung stared the worse it got, Jungkook felt light headed as breathing suddenly became hard, his mouth opening and closing clueless as to what was going on. Taehyung not yet moving a single muscle, eyes drilling holes onto Jungkook with malicious intent.

Maybe Jungkook had been a bit too presumptuous when he challenged the Third, presuming that Taehyung liked the challenge Jungkook was providing him. Taking for granted Taehyung hospitality and the extent he was willing to humor Jungkook.

Perhaps this was the way Taehyung’s was going to kill him, suffocating him with desperation and slight arousal for his rudeness and disobedience. Jimin's suggestion about Taehyung's true character coming to his forthmind. At the time Jimin had sounded confused as to why Jungkook had even attempted to rebel against Taehyung orders but now Jungkook understood Jimin confusion

Jungkook had been playing kid games with the elder, the Third hasn't truly taken him seriously. Even back at the office Taehyung’s hasn't really been serious or forced Jungkook to do anything. Wrath has only felt the surface of Taehyung's power and character but right now Jungkook is feeling it all. Perhaps it wasn't all the power Lust held, maybe he was simply being toyed with once more.

In reality, Jungkook did not mean to disrespect Taehyung's command. Jungkook was stubborn and challenging by nature. His Wrath simply meant to turn this more enticing yet the more Taehyung held back. The worse it felt for Jungkook, almost like a part of him cried and craved the elders touch. Something that completely bewildered him.

Jungkook’s eyes watered, his Wrath releasing from within him as it tried to gain some type of control. Yet Jungkook gasps as he finally sees Lust around him, circling him. Swallowing him, suffocating him, confining a very confused Wrath that growled at the threat. All while Taehyung merely stands there, watching it all with a cynical glint in his eyes. Lips lifting in amusement as he watches Wrath try to fight off the piece of Lust he had released, knowing it was useless.

Jungkook felt humiliation burn through him, at the knowledge that he was powerless against Taehyung. Yoongi had been right, Jungkook truly stood no chance against the being before him.

Jungkook's ears ring as his Wrath intensified inside of him. Yet he doesn't move— he can't move. He feels glue to the spot.

Jungkook’s body warms, his Wrath growing in pressure, vibrating and trembling as his control starts to slip from his fingers. Knowing that if he were to release Wrath then it would be a bloodbath. Knowing that Taehyung on top of making him sexually desperate, could also tear him to shreds too easily with the control he held over Wrath and Jungkook’s current vulnerability towards him.

“Do you like to challenge me, Wrath?” Taehyung finally questions, eyes not missing Jungkook slowly losing his senses. The Third takes more calculatively steps forward causing Wrath to shirk and hiss as Jungkook presses more against the wall. His eyes now red as his lips sneer back, showing his demonic canine teeth.

“Have I not been generous enough with you?” Taehyung continued not waiting for Jungkook to regain his composure. The younger Sin appearance resembles a corner wild animal. “Have I not given you more freedom than I give other Cardinal Vice? Have I not kept you fed and healthy?”

Jungkook could sense Taehyung wasn't looking for an answer. The Elder was punishing him. So once again he followed his instincts, nodding obediently. For once taking a book out of Envy’s page.

He had seen what Jimin had been suffering in the hands of Taehyung, and no doubt that he had yet to see it all. Jungkook had an incline that Taehyung had and is going soft on him.

“Were you trying to piss me off Wrath? Was this your goal?” Taehyung continued, now stepping on to Jungkook’s space. Caging the younger against the wall, Jungkook vibrated as he tried to reel in Wrath.

“Speak Jungkook,” Taehyung growled, Jungkook's jaw clenched as a low snarl left the back of his throat.

“No Tae, I was not” Jungkook gritted out with great effort, fighting with his Wrath for control so as to not lash out. He didn't want to lash out, he wanted this. He craved this.

“You weren't? You could have fooled me Jungkook” Taehyung laughs drily, cruelly. Eyes flashing dangerously

“I’ll teach you a lesson about obeying me, pet, you _always_ obey me” Jungkook's limbs tremble as more pressure is placed over him. Jungkook whines needily as his Wrath shivers fighting against Taehyung.

“Please Tae” is all Jungkook gets out before he's suddenly on his back facing a ceiling. Dazed, Jungkook blinks taking a second to realized that Taehyung had moved them on to a bed

Lifting himself up to his elbows, Jungkook can't help the pitiful moan that leaves his lips at the sight of Taehyung stalking over to him. His Wrath calming as he noted the elder discarding his clothes along the way.

Leaving only his loose black silk shirt and his sinful pants. Captivating Jungkook’s attention when Taehyung lifts his shirt from where it was tucked revealing sun-kiss skin underneath. Easily unbuttoning the shirt with just grace and an aggression that it almost made Jungkook forget why his Wrath had been so worked up minutes before. Enthrall by Taehyung almost feline grace as he hovered over Jungkook once more.

“You will yield to me Wrath, I will make sure of that” Taehyung growls, reminding Jungkook exactly what he got himself into. The younger opens his mouth but Taehyung tauts at him. Eyes shining, lifting his fingers. Thumb falling over Jungkook’s lips to silence him and it was as if a switch was flick. Suddenly all the fight leaves Jungkook’s body, silencing his Wrath instantlantly.

The sudden acceleration of his heart-rate had nothing to do with Wrath and everything to do with what Jungkook’s body really wants, suddenly craved.

It was as if Taehyung touch became a drug, the type that puts his mind into a frenzy of sparks. The simple touch of his hand leads him into moving in ways Jungkookk never learnt but knows so well. The feelings rock Jungkook’s head backwards as Taehyung kisses his neck and pushes his body into Jungkook’s.

“Open for me, pet” and Jungkook lucidly obliges. Mind empty of everything except pulling Taehyung — who allows him — down so their entire length of their bodies were aligned.

All logic and need to rebelled feigned into cool detachment, taking a backseat to what Taehyung touched currently stirring in him. Taking over his mind. The rest of the world and his plan become an unimportant blur that banished into the far recesses of his mind.

Jungkook greedily kissed the taste that he had come to recognize as Taehyung. Falling deeper into the almost intoxicating flood of endorphins urging him to continue. Where was it coming from he didn't quite know but he wanted more.

Taehyung clearly knew what he was doing and the effect he had over the younger as he cleanly made good work of Jungkook’s clothing. Expertly taking him apart in a matter of seconds.

Leaving Jungkook exposed without anything to cover from the hard purple eyes gazing down at him. Creating another shudder of want to run down Jungkook’s spine. All while Taehyung remains fully clothed.

“Do you understand what you're feeling Jungkook?” Taehyung suddenly questions, voice not over a whisper as it softens. Trying to entrap Jungkook even more within his Lust.

“Do you realize how powerless you are under me?” Taehyung taunts, not touching him. Keeping their bodies close but not doing anything to stimulate the younger sin. Whose mind cleared so suddenly it was as if cold water had fallen over him.

Jungkook blinked, taken back as if he was coming up from the deepest part of Hell. Breathing as if no air would ever be enough, as if he were a drowning victim suddenly brought up from the depths.

And as before Jungkook feels the string that brings his rage, his Wrath awaking with a hot burning anger that seeks to harm. His rage builds like deep water currents within him combining to what he could now fully recognize as Lust in all his glory.

In an almost twisted and distorted way it felt strong and unbreakable as Jungkook stared up at the man over him. There is no smile on Taehyung lips, only the hot intensity of his gaze that they both know is the start of the inferno to come.

Which is when Jungkook realized that he was given back the raign. Taehyung wanted him to be present and lucid— and what a mistake that had been. Flooded with anger and what could not be called nothing else but bratty defiance Jungkook pushed back the haze.

His own hand lowered towards his aching cock in search of his release, not once taking his eyes off Taehyung. Who watched him.

A pleased groan falls from Jungkook’s lips as he tugs already on edge with the mix of powers dancing inside of him. The fight of dominance around him doing more than he cares to admit for him.

Jungkook stomach clenches in anticipation, ready to surrender to the waves of pleasure building at the base of his spine until a hand roughly ripped it away.

Jungkook lets out an indignant cry, snapping his eyes open, not having realized he even closed them, as the wonderful promise of release slowly ebbs away, leaving his skin feeling a size too small.

“What the fuck Taehyung!” Jungkook curses glaring up at the cause of his anger yet Taehyung's eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Watch your mouth boy” Taehyung growls, baring the same fangs that Jungkook had assumed he had imagined back at the office. Warth flinches back at the sight and the increase in pressure surging through the air, feeling almost electrified with Lust heavily hanging over their heads.

His Wrath buzz, the mix of both their powers intoxicating his mind as Jungkook squirm against Taehyung’s hold, trying to free his hand, absolutely sure that he was stronger than the being hovering over him yet another menacing growl has him instinctively barring his neck in fear as his Wrath is once again force into submission.

“You will be tame Wrath and you will obediently take your punishment.” Taehyung threatens, as he watches the younger sin struggling with irritated amusement for a moment. Amused by Jungkook barring his barely there baby fangs at him as he tried to fight off his Lust.

Taehyung watches a few minutes more before he leans down and pins both of Jungkook’s arms by his head with remarkable ease. Taking a deep calming breath as he forces his irritation back.

“Calm down baby Wrath. Don’t force me to be rough with you— if you relax for me this won't be as painful” Taehyung instructs, soothingly forcing his Lust to create a soft calming haze over Jungkook’s eyes who blinked at him surprised. Yet he kept it incheck, leaving space for Wrath to breathe unlike before, where he had been drowning the younger sin into complete submission.

“What— are you doing to me?”

“You are being punished. You did exactly what I instructed you not to do. Pulling a stunt that I did not appreciate” Taehyung growls out, watching closely while he drags his fang over Jungkook’s pulse point. The younger swallowing in concern, alarm at the threat he could feel clear in the air.

Taehyung hums pleased with the plaint response as he allows his lips to fall over the milky skin, sucking a dark bruise on the flesh exposed for him, relishing the younger sin’s stuttering breath.

“This is the reaction you wanted from me, isn't it baby?” Taehyung asked, causing Jungkook’s breath to splutter once again.

“So now be a good boy and stop testing my patience” Taehyung gently bites down just below Jungkook’s adams apple, hard enough to leave an imprint of his teeth without breaking his skin.

At the press of teeth against his vulnerable neck, Jungkook's body freezes. Another round of panic flows through him yet he forces his Wrath to stay contained at the obvious threat. The order was crystal clear— stay still and obey. Or be rejected once again. And Jungkook didn't want that, not in the slightless.

Taehyung cautiously moves his hands from where he has Jungkook pinned, yet the younger remains perfectly pliant. Their eyes locking as Taehyung sits back to further enjoy how lovely the black haired beauty looked under him. Watching as the panic and fear slowly faded from the red orbs.

Jungkook in return watches transfixed at the hunger and overall want that danced within Taehyung’s purple gaze as he hungrily takes the younger in.

Jungkook’s fingers twitch, tempted to simply touch yet he doesn't. Knowing that was something he was not allowed to do.

Taehyung lets out a pleased hum, as he watches Jungkook close his eyes, the younger taking a deep breath, while he tangled his fingers into the sheets below, keeping his body still and loose for the dominating being watching his every move.

“Good boy” Taehyung mutters softly. Watching Jungkook's eyes snap open with a flare of red defiance dancing within his iris before it was gone in a blink of an eye. Taehyung smirks. Good boy indeed.

Taehyung now satisfied that the younger had learned the rules of the lesson, straddle Jungkook’s thighs. Leaning down again, pressing a chaste kiss to Jungkook’s swollen lips before moving down. Jungkook lets out quiet little pleased sounds when Taehyung places hot, open mouth kisses down his body, learning his sweet spots. Stopping at his chest, Taehyung admires the redness of his nipples.

“You have lovely little buds ” Taehyung runs the flat of his tongue roughly over the bud, hands grabbing Jungkook’s waist when Jungkook’s back arches in surprise.

"Sensitive," Taehyung murmurs before wrapping his lips around it.

Jungkook whines as the wet suction at the heat of Taehyung's mouth sends electric tingles through his sensitive bud. Taehyung hums in approval, gently biting the swelling tissue before giving the other one the same attention.

Pleasured moans stumble from Jungkook’s lips like a lovely fountain. Without realizing it, Jungkook’s hands find purchase in Taehyung's hair, tugging on the silky locks in an attempt to ground himself as his mind becomes hazy once again.

Jungkook’s hips thrust up letting out another desperate sob when Taehyung lifts off him. Their only point of contact is Taehyung's hands and mouth.

“Why won't you let me touch you Tae — please touch me” Jungkook sobs, voice breaking. Tears leave his face shiny and wet, mixing in with the sweat dripping off them. Lust heavy and thick over him, like a purring cat.

The continuous foreplay was destroying him. His body shakes from the shock of his unhappiness and extreme arousal, the combination nauseating. His skin feels too tight, his body too hot and cold simultaneously with their combined powers. The fuzziness in his head only gets worse to a point where he isn't sure if he's going to pass out or be sick.

"I said you were getting punished, didn't I?" Taehyung's low, honeyed voice settles over Jungkook like a warm blanket, easing some of his discomfort. Soft lips press gentle, soothing kisses to his face and large hands rub slow circles into his hips. Taehyung once again reeling in his over eager Lust, the thickness of it not as nauseating to Jungkook anymore. 

"You didn't think I was going to make this completely painless for you, did you?" Taehyung clicks his tongue mockingly but Jungkook can't be bothered to summon the energy to get angry. He feels disjointed, the Cardinal Sins words barely making sense.

Even though he knows he's still holding onto Taehyung's hair he can't feel it. He can't feel his limbs, just the overwhelming feeling like his mind isn't connected to his body.

"Shh, my cute pet. You're alright. I'll make it better soon. I promise." It takes a moment for Jungkook to come back to himself, focusing on the slow circles on his hip bones and the comforting kisses peppered on his face. After an eternity that probably only lasted a minute, Jungkooks body feels alright. When he realizes the high pitched distressed mewls are coming from his mouth, he bites his lip. Jungkook barely had time to even decipher what just happened before Taehyung was demanding his attention again. Barely noticing his Wrath existing his body as it gets lure out by Taehyung’s Lust.

“Don’t keep quiet for me baby, let me hear you” Taehyung instructs watching him closely as he pressed one last kiss to both hip bones, gripping Jungkook hips as he misses the tip of Jungkook’s pretty cock, coating his lips with the wet drops.

Jungkook’s cock twitches at the teasing touch and Taehyung tightens his grip before running the tips of his tongue up the length.

"Hell, you're so irresistible. I just want to drink from you" With a needy groan, Taehyung wraps his lips around the head, gently suckling and swirling his tongue around the head, occasionally digging the tip into the slit.

Waves of pleasure flow through Jungkook with Taehyung focusing on the sensitive spot under his head, licking and rubbing with swollen lips. He watches transfix as Taehyung swallows the thick length down to the root.

The sounds are obscene as Taehyung deep throats him so well. Jungkook pants and moans loudly, legs bending and spreading out to give the Cardinal Sin all the room he needs to swallow him entirely. His thighs shake from the continuous suction, making the heat spread everywhere.

Taehyung groans at the taste, mouth watering for that taste of ambrosia. Taehyung with a single minded purpose bobs his head as fast as possible, taking that delicious cock deep and holding it there as he swallows around it. Jungkook shouts at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, made only worse when Taehyung groans when Jungkook tugs his hair a bit too hard.

The vibrations of his throat course through Jungkook cock and groin, pooling like molten lava in his gut. The coil pulls tighter as Jungkook quickly reaches the edge

Tears stream down Jungkook’s face when his eyes scrunch closed, back arching into the sensations. Taehyung continues to hum around Jeongguk's length. Bright spots appear under Jungkook’s closed lids as the painful arousal is mixed with mindless pleasure.

Then suddenly Taehyung is pushing back, hand replacing the wet sensation as Taehyung's grip around the base of his cock. Jungkook’s movements stutter as he balances right on the edge.

Then Taehyung grip is like a vice and his other hand moves from Jeongguk's chest to his aching balls, gently pulling them away from his body. And Jungkook cums, his body trembling as he screams yet no cum leaves his body as he gets his first dry orgam. Taehyung grip on him becoming so painful that Jungkook sees double and has trouble breathing.

His Wrath suddenly growls as it releases in waves around them, with a blast of energy reacting to Jungkook. Breaking every surface and even cutting Taehyung's cheek who simply smirked. For the first time overtaking Lust who actually yields over Jungkook at the fury release of power.

Then it was gone, Jungkook’s Wrath returning just as quick as it released leaving Jungkook breathless and trembling. Ears ringing.

Taehyung's lips then pressed a reassuring kiss against Jungkook's damp cheek. Jungkook keens, fluttering his eyes open. As Taehyung feeds from his lust, large soothing hands rub his body from his chest to his hips. Fingers lightly trailing down his thighs before returning on their path. It soothes something inside Jeongguk that causes his Wrath to stop panicking, instead rippling slowly in apology and shaking happily when Taehyung's Lust strokes it gently.

“Do not force me to do this again Baby Wrath” Taehyung mumbles voice not over a whisper “I don't enjoy being rough with you. Do not force my Lust to get the better of me”

Jungkook nods, barely paying attention to anything the other was saying. Yet the hot breath brushing his lips keeps him grounded, Taehyung hot tongue licking at the seam of Jungkook’s lips.

Maybe just maybe, he will push Taehyung's patience more often if this is the end result. Maybe just maybe, Jungkook learned a crucial side of Taehyung and Jungkook's own Sin that will serve him in the future to come.

  


✞———————❖———————✞

  


The mirror itself had been displayed behind the entrance, it was taller than the figure that stood before it, five feet maybe and was most exquisitely framed with gold.

The figure smiled momentarily, but then it faded. And soon Hoseok could hear the sound of breaking glass, yet this time it is a music that vanishes deep within the space surrounding them; for _he_ is escaping a prison invisible to others.

At first the crack in the glass is small, barely the length of a hair pin. It shines almost bluish in the subdued light. Then Hoseok watches in amazement as it accelerates, branching like a drunk spider's web before imploding.

It scatters faster than the shards of a window in their explosive arc. The breaking glass will be heard right down up to Hell.

Then like a coil suddenly relieved of tension the new fragments fly outward until they lie still yet vicious, only raining down fragments sharp enough to cut on contact.

The daylight that suddenly dwindled in barely did any perceptible change to the gloom. Beyond the shatter mirror now layed walls of concrete identical to the next without an identifying marker of any kind. Standing in what could be any part of a labyrinth, by tombs of those laid to rest was the exit to this realm.

Hoseok whistles softly, stepping closer to the frozen almost statue-like figure. Anxious and weary of the being before him after he witnessed Pride’s small talk with Lust that somehow had turned into an unspoken challenge between the much too powerful Sins.

Gluttony had been wondering how Jin had gotten Greed to do his bidding but as he watched Pride turn and conjured up an awaiting Taehyung in the mirror's reflection— he knew this is how he had done it.

Hoseok watches the shattered exit, tilting his head calculating how long it would take to make his way out. He had reckoned that he would be in and out in half a day or less.

There was no reason that the left would be better than right, or ahead better than doubling back. He accepted that they would not enter the living realm until dawn. Pride could not exit the way Hoseok came, so Gluttony reckon there was no other exit than what laid ahead of them.

Then Jin glided down the marble steps like a slinking panther, his footfalls made no sound at all. Suddenly tenser than a tiger who stalks his prey. And Hoseok guessed that was his cue that it was time to depart, therefore without uttering a single word he followed Pride. Excited as to what came next.

  


  


There have been strange things since Hoseok left to fetch Pride, birds flying slower and the trees have a strange appearance, like they are made of thousands of tiny squares. There was a point where everything stopped, the wind, the scent of the flowers, even the flowing of the river far behind.

The book of revelation lay open on Namjoon’s palm. His cold dark eyes taking in the ink that turned to red as the book started to bleed. The scarlet droplets oozed out onto the dead grass beneath his soles. Namjoon watches as the droplets take the shape of Seven curled figures. A smile blooms over Greeds lips as he closes the book and raises his palm. The book disappeared from sight. It was going exactly as planned.

Namjoon turned to face the entrance, remembering what had happened centuries up to now. Like Icarus, they had flown too close to the sun. They had thought themselves to be invincible until the wax melted from their wings.

At first, it was drip by drip. Each drip representing each creature of sin rebelling against them. The first and final drip coming in the form of Wrath and Lust.

Yet they had been too busy enjoying their flight to even notice Taehyung and Jungkook creating their own set of wax wings. Namjoon guesses being with Pride does that, it blinds one to their own demise. Before they knew it Pride was crashing down toward the angry sea. Giving Taehyung an opportunity to orchestrate his game plan.

They were never less than arrogant. If he could do half the stuff he thought he could maybe "confidence" would have been a better word. It wasn't though. He'd been brought up with a belief that he was superior to everyone else by virtue of his birth.

So Namjoon was ready when the cosseliums doors opened. His body lowering as he vowed on to one knee, eyes downcast until he saw shoes obstruct his vision.

There stood a figure at dawn, the sun seemed to spit yellow venom on the tenebrific land where a broody mist and an atrabilious semblance always hung.

The stock of the trees seeped with sap like the beads of sweat that the sun sucked from under skins. The glittering morning deity, that was once temporary assurance for the winds that were to come as it emerged from its night of hiding along with a creature much more powerful, who stands righteously among the dead.

“Vainglory, how does it feel to stand outside once more?” Greed wonders, raising his head to stare up at the figure who tilts its head at his words. A small smile appearing over Jin’s lips.

“Like I never left”

Namjoon lips mirror Jin’s own as he stands, both their gazes locking, shining. Both sharing one bond.

“It's time to make our move my Pride” Namjoon insisted, mindful of Gluttony standing behind. Curious eyes on the First who hums.

“My gift has grown too self-assured. I must go visit him first, my love. So I may pick up the golden child and we can start once more.” Jin smiles warmingly, eyes upward

“I still desire the Seven to meet for a second time without Heaven intervening. I believe they might think and take lowly of me, Greed. I must change that.” Jin instructs, smiling softly as he raises his hand palm falling over Namjoon’s cheek while they become one with the shadows and then becoming no more than a dark mist. But they had not gone, they were merely released into the world to do their work. The apocalypse had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at writing smut -- this started as a self indulgent fic and I'm exploring a new style. So I'm sorry in advance for the less than splendid smut.  
So what do you guys think? This chapter was very Taekook centric ｡◕‿◕｡

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr masterpost[ here](http://ehtaehreal.tumblr.com/post/186778576547/7-deadly-sins-ao3-jeon-jungkookkim-taehyung)  
  
Social Media :  
[ Tumblr:](http://ehtaehreal.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ehtaehreal)
> 
> Follow me for any questions you might have...... or just because (〜￣▽￣)〜
> 
> **WARNING **  
**Story belongs to me and should not be translated/reposted anywhere without my written permission. Any used of this story without my written consent would result in your account, and unauthorized use of my writing to be reported **


End file.
